Better The Devil You Know
by natalayx
Summary: Edward Masen was an enigma, and Isabella Swan was making it her mission to get under his skin to unravel the mystery of who he really was.
1. Prologue

**Hey, hi. I'm back! ****So, this is a continuation of the one-shot i wrote for Livie79's birthday back in July... ****Joo gave us 10 quotes to do with satan/the devil/hell to create something, and I came up with this. But the plot bunny would not leave me alone, so I continued it. Each chapter has one of the quotes worked into the chapter. Anyway! Liv, I don't think I have to state how much I love and adore you, 'cause i'm pretty sure i've told you over a thousand times already. But yeah. You're amazing and inspire me daily. You've been a huge part of why I began to write again. I really hope you like this.**

** The usual: characters and the hybrid backstory belong to S Meyer, songs mentioned aren't mine, (except one I wrote specifically for this story) and no copyright infringement intended. blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Edward glances from Bella, Jane and Rose, to Garrett and Kate. He has a vague idea of who they are, but he asks for clarification anyway. "Who are they?"

"Garrett and Kate." Bella mumbles.

"What?" Edward and Emmett say simultaneously through clenched teeth.

Bella filled in Emmett about what happened with Kate and Garrett a few months prior. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. They may not have known each other for very long, but the two of them formed a quick, close relationship. One very similar to a brother and sister. And when Emmett cared about someone, he cared for them with his whole being.

Edward was informed of what happened between Bella, Kate and Garrett within the first months of knowing her. Edward sensed Bella's hesitancy to let him in and become close with him from the beginning of their friendship. But he slowly broke through her walls and they have become extremely close with one another. As they grew closer, the energy between them began shifting from friendship to something more. Which tended to bring out the possessive and protective side of Edward.

Edward's body automatically stiffens at the two names; his eyes hardening, jaw clenching and shoulders filling with tension. Bella reaches behind her and entwines her fingers with Edward's, glancing at him over her shoulder. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, her lips stretching into a tender smile before she turns back to Rosalie and Jane.

"How?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Jane mutters.

"Jane, wait," Bella hisses, wrapping her hand around Jane's tiny wrist. "Don't do anything rash."

"Are you joking?" She scoffs in reply, looking between Bella's eyes. "After what those assholes did to you?"

"I'm with Bella, Jane. Just..." Alice sighs and rests her hand on Jane's forearm. "Think things through before you do anything."

"You don't have to make a scene, we can just get them thrown out," Bella says to Jane, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth when Garrett's shocked gaze lands on hers. "Can't we?" She trembles, giving Jane a pleading look as Garrett begins to make his way across the room to her, pulling an anxious looking Kate behind him.

When Garrett and Kate stand in front of them, Garrett gives Bella a hesitant smile. "Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?" She demands, glancing between Garrett and Kate.

"More importantly, how did you even get past the bouncer?" Rose asks, lifting her brow.

"W-We had an invite." Kate stutters, glancing at everyone with caution.

"Excuse me?" Jane snaps, her eyes narrowing at Kate.

"We got an invitation to the party sent to us in the mail," Garrett explains. "It didn't have a name on who it was for."

"Surprise," Bella deadpanned with no humour. "You found the guest of honor."

"I didn't even put two and two together." Garrett explains apologetically.

"We wouldn't have come if we knew it was for you, Bella. I swear." Kate says, her eyes pleading with Bella to believe her.

"So you just decided to go to a party for an anonymous person?" Emmett scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who the fuck does that?"

"We thought it was a minuscule error," Garrett states, rubbing his stubbled chin anxiously. "We didn't want to blow it off in case it was important."

"Nothing's changed then," Rose remarks, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you're still a social-climbing piece of shit, Gaz."

"Hey." Kate snaps in defence, taking a step toward Rosalie.

Jane grips Rosalie by the arm and pulls her back gently, stepping in front of her. She meets Kate with a fierce glare. "Fucking try it, I dare you." Jane hisses, narrowing her eyes.

Kate's eyes widen and she swallows thickly, taking a step back.

"That's what I thought." Jane smirks.

"Breathe, darlin'," Jasper dictates through a chuckle, pulling Jane back by the wrist and giving her a half-smile. "Y'all just need to take a minute and calm down." He adds, glancing at everyone around the room, giving them a pointed look.

Kate's gaze moves to Bella. Her eyes soften and fill with regret. "I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. I miss you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you fucked her fiancé behind her back." Rosalie rants with fury in Bella's defence.

"For _months_." Jane adds with a sharp tongue.

"You guys," Bella groans with dejection. "Please, just stop." She covers her face in her hands at the sound of her voice breaking. She turns her head away, not wanting to let Garrett and Kate see her cry.

Edward's arms wrap around Bella's waist from behind, calming down her heart rate and soothing her like a balm to a burn. "You're okay. I'm here," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Bella leans back into Edward's embrace, turning her head to bury her face in his chest. Edward tightens his arms around Bella and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave." Emmett suggests to Garrett in earnest, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Piss off." Garrett scoffs.

"Just listen to Emmett and go, Garrett." Edward warns.

Garrett's eyes narrow as he sizes up Edward. "Who the fuck are you?"

Edward's body vibrates against Bella's and she swears she can hear an inhuman, deep-growl rumbling through his chest. Bella pulls away to look at him, an intense desire to know what it is that makes him so different to everyone else to have that kind of reaction. She's an observant person, so he's stupid if he thinks she hasn't noticed different things about him that represent him as otherworldly. She's thought about it a lot, but every theory she's come up with has involved radioactive spiders or kryptonite, which resulted in her rolling her eyes at herself and making her feel like an idiot. She was coming up short, and it was starting to frustrate her. She had no qualms if he was super-human or even a freaking alien for god sake. Her feelings wouldn't change toward him, she wouldn't even care. She just wanted to _know._

Edward leans forward, caging Bella in from behind as he moves into a defensive position. But Rosalie beats him to the punch before he can say anything.

"Bella's upgrade," She retorts with a sassy smirk. "Now, move-the-fuck-along."

"Buuuuuurn." Jane laughs, high-fiving Rose as Kate stalks away, dragging Garrett behind her.

* * *

**The prologue is based just over halfway in the story. I have 12 chapters outlined, but i'm still deciding if i'm going to write an Epi or not. Updates will be Friday's (Australian time, so Thursday's for the U.S, Canada etc)**

**Thank you to my pre readers BreeMasenCullen and Packy, and my Beta MyHeartOfMusic! I love you guys! You've been such a huge help with this!**

**Thank you for reading! F**ollow me on twitter; natalayx and Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com (remove the spaces) for teaser Tuesday's and updates on my other projects.****

**Please leave a review of your thoughts! **

**\- Nat x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so here is chapter one! I hope you like it!**

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

_"To me, Satan ultimately represents rebellion."_

**\- Marilyn Manson**

**Fall: September 2006**

Bella was always close to Charlie when she was a little girl, but that bond increased more so when she was eight years old, and her mother was lost to them from a drunk driver on the icy road one winter evening. After the accident, Bella tended to keep to herself more than she usually did. Because of this, it resulted in her not having many friends when she hit high school. She never really minded the isolation. She was like her father in that sense, being content with spending time by herself, or mostly with Charlie.

She had a few friends she spent time with,but they quickly got tired of her quiet nature. Her closest friend Charlotte was the only one that really stuck by Bella. Lottie was a little more outgoing, but she still had a reserved nature about her. She didn't mind wandering the town with Bella while she took photos, or reading quietly and watching movies with her while they spent time at each other's houses. She tried to coax Bella into going to some laid back parties with her a few times, trying to get her to come out of her shell a bit. Bella caved and went to a couple, but it wasn't her type of scene, no matter how low key it was.

Lottie was ridiculously smart, so she got accepted into an early admittance program at The University of Chicago, Illinois. Since she wasn't going to get her High School Diploma because of the early admission program, she sat her GED exam and aced it with flying colours. She moved nine hours away, and Bella was sad to see her go, but she knew it was the best thing for Lottie. She'd talked to Bella about getting out of Pennsylvania ever since she'd known her.

After Lottie moved to Chicago, Bella was left to spend her senior year alone. She put all her time and effort into her education, focusing on her studies, her extracurricular activities and being the lead photographer for the school newspaper and yearbooks. During the Summer and Spring breaks, while everyone else was off getting drunk at parties, hanging out at the beach and going to the movies; Bella would take road trips with Charlie to other states of the country, snapping photos of the different landscapes and cultures to add to her portfolio for her college applications. She stayed in contact with Lottie through emails, texts and phone calls. But the contact between the two of them began to slow as the workload of both Bella's senior year and Lottie's early admission program climbed higher and became more intense.

When Bella got her acceptance letter to the Rochester Institute of Technology in New York, it was one of the happiest - yet daunting - days of her life; she'd be moving over two hours away from Charlie. It wasn't as bad as the distance between Bella and Lottie, who she truly missed a lot some days. But the experience of her friendship with Lottie slowly drifting away from the distance between them, made Bella wary to leave Charlie.

"You're going to be fine, honey." Charlie assured her. She was due to leave for college in a few days.

Bella had lived in Pennsylvania her whole life. She had grown accustomed to going home to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching the Phillies game with a beer in his hand, attempting to cook dinner, working on something around the house or waiting for her on the front porch with her camera in one hand and his fishing rod in the other.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked with uncertainty. "It's always been the two of us, dad. I don't know how to live apart from you."

"There's always a first time for everything, honey," He said, rising from the couch to stand in front of her. "I'll be lost without you for a little while too, but we'll adjust, Bells. Besides, you're only going to be a few hours away."

That was true. New York was just over two hours away, but she was going to miss him more than she could put into words.

Bella sighed and gave him a sad smile. "That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less."

"I'm gonna miss you too, honey," He replied, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "But you're going to do great things at Rochester."

Bella placed her hand on top of Charlie's. "Will you drive up with me?"

"Of course I will, baby girl," he murmured as he pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms. "I wouldn't miss sending you off for the end of the world," he added, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella let out a heavy sigh, sliding her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist. She was excited to begin her life out in the real world, but she was terrified of being on her own and doing it without her dad by her side. Charlie was all she knew, and in a lot of ways, he was her best friend.

**-X-**

Because of her lack of friends and social life in high school, Bella decided to use her college years as a fresh start. She vowed to herself that she would be more outgoing. She would make the effort to put herself out there and make new friends. She accomplished this goal when she met her roommate Riley Biers during her freshman year at Rochester. In no time at all, they became best friends. Riley was your typical, blonde-bombshell beauty, whose appearance met all the runway model clichés. Bella felt a little intimidated at first, but those feelings faded as soon as she got to know her.

"Hey!" Riley greeted Bella with a cheerful smile, tossing the magazine she was reading onto her bed before rising to her feet. "I'm Riley."

Bella's mouth lifted in a half smile. "Bella."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked with concern after noticing Bella's bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah," Bella replied with a sniffle, wiping under her eyes with the end of her jacket sleeve. "I just said goodbye to my dad."

Riley gave Bella a sympathetic smile. "You guys are close, huh?"

Bella nodded her head, unable to speak. She sucked in a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes again.

"Hey," Riley crossed the room to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "You'll be okay." She wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, leading Bella over to her bed. She removed the suitcase from Bella's grip, lifting it and placing it on top of the bed for her.

Bella unzipped her suitcase, flipping back the top before glancing at Riley, giving her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Riley smiled before moving to her own bed and sitting on the edge. "So, where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania," Bella placed a framed photo of her and Charlie and other personal items on her bedside table, then glanced over her shoulder at Riley. "You?"

Riley reached across her bed and snatched up the magazine she was reading earlier. "Boston." She shuffled back on her bed until her back was against the wall, flipping the magazine open as she tucked her legs beneath her.

Bella hung her clothes on the portable clothes rack she purchased. "I've always wanted to go to Boston." She crossed the room to pack away the rest of her clothes on her side of the shared walk-in closet.

"You should go," Riley glanced up from the magazine to look at Bella, watching her move around the room. "So did your mom not come to see you off?"

"Um," Bella fumbled with the stationary as she was organising the small desk at the end of her bed. She lowered herself in the desk chair and turned to face Riley. "My mom passed when I was eight."

Riley's eyes went wide with shock and she groaned. "Shit. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella moved from the chair to her bed, scooting up it until her back was against the pillows. "It's okay." She smiled, tucking her legs underneath her.

Riley crossed the room to sit across from Bella on her bed. "I lost my dad when I was Eleven."

Bella shook her head with sadness. "Life sucks."

"It sure does." Riley sighed, reaching out to take Bella's hand in hers.

That first day, Riley and Bella shared stories of their lives. Riley's father's name was James and her mother's name is Victoria. Bella learned that Riley went through a rebellious stage when she hit her teens; staying out past curfew, skipping school, going to parties and getting wasted, not handing in homework, getting caught frolicking with boys behind the bleachers. Bella explained to Riley how she mourned her mother's loss with movie-marathons and ice-cream, huddling up with Charlie on the couch and throwing herself into her school work and hobbies of reading and photography.

"I was forced to get my act together when my step-dad Demitri came into the picture and threatened to send me away to an all-girls boarding school." Riley had explained, laughing at the memory.

Riley shared how she despised him for a while, but soon warmed to him after realizing that all she craved was a father's love. She was close to her father like Bella was with Charlie, so she acted as she did because she missed him and just wanted him back with her. In Riley's eyes, no one could replace her father, but the harder she fought against her mom's new boyfriend; the more he showered her with love and affection.

"My mom married him when I was fifteen," Riley said with a soft smile. "I was her maid-of-honor."

"That's really sweet." Bella had said, her heart feeling the typical string she got whenever she thought of her mother.

"Demitri introduced me to Graphic Design. He asked me to design the new logo to rebrand his Auto Repair Shop, as well as some other projects he said he or someone he knew needed done," Riley's lips twitched with amusement, her eyes developing a far-away look as she got lost in the memory. "He was providing me with a portfolio without me even realising it. He sat me down with mom to discuss the option of me applying for Rochester."

Bella smiled and let out a soft-hearted laugh. "He sounds like a good guy."

"He is," Riley nodded her head in agreement. "I never gave much thought to what I would do with my future, I always thought I'd be stuck in Boston," she laughed, rolling her eyes at her teenage self. "I always loved to draw and grew to love Graphic Design, but I never once stopped to think I could develop an entire career from it," she continued with a shrug of her left shoulder. "I'd never been more thankful for Demitri coming into my life than the day I got my acceptance letter to Rochester."

**-X-**

**Winter: December 2007**

Riley was the one who sent in Bella's personal assistant internship application for Burberry, along with the position for a minor photographer role. They were both halfway through their second year of college. Riley was with Bella during their Holiday Break, a few days after Christmas when Bella got the call.

"To me, Satan ultimately represents rebellion," Riley read aloud, her back hunched toward her laptop while she sat cross-legged on their dorm-room floor. "Lucifer was the angel that was kicked out of heaven because he wanted to be God. To me, what greater character to identify with?"

"Don't tell me you're reading that article on Marilyn Manson again?" Bella muttered as she lowered herself to the couch behind Riley.

"Yes," Riley side-eyed Bella over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "I am."

"Riley," Bella laughed, shaking her head with disbelief. "It was published in 2001."

"So?" Riley lifted her brow in challenge.

Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend. "So, it's six years old."

"It's my favourite interview of him," Riley picked up a pen and threw it at Bella. "Besides, you don't hear me complaining about your overdramatic love for Justin Timberlake."

"Excuse me, bitch," Bella raised her palm and lifted her brows in mock defense. "JT is a musical genius, not to mention sex on legs."

"Whateverrrr," Riley sang as she looked back to her laptop screen, continuing to read the rest of the interview.

Bella's cell phone lit up and vibrated on the coffee table, indicating she had an incoming call. She leaned forward and picked it up, her brows knitting together at the international number.

"Who the hell is calling me from overseas?" She muttered with curiosity.

Riley turned around to face her. "Show me."

Bella turned the front of her phone toward Riley, resulting in her eyes widening with surprise. "That's a London number."

"Okay?"

"I think I know who that is." Riley smirked, rising from her position on the floor to stand beside Bella.

Riley pressed her ear against the phone as Bella answered. "Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" A_sked the British woman on the other end of the line.

"Yes. This is she." Bella answered politely.

_"Isabella, this is Jane from the Burberry head office in London."_

Riley stood up straight, her face splitting into a grin while reaching for Bella's phone. "Put it on speaker."

Bella scowled at Riley, swatting her hand away while trying to fight her off and escape her nosy, close proximity. "Shh!" When she got some distance between them, she complied to Riley's demand and tapped the speaker button.

_"I'm just calling to inform you that you were successful in your application for the role of Christopher's personal assistant and a small photographers position with the company."_

"I... I'm sorry. What?" Bella sputtered in confusion as Riley simultaneously squealed, "Oh my god, you got it!" in excitement.

_"Do I have the right Isabella Swan?"_ Jane asked hesitantly.

"Heck yes, you do!" Riley hollered, fist pumping the air.

"Yes, sorry. Just a second," Bella placed the phone to her chest, covering the receiver with her hand. She glanced at Riley to see her wearing a shit eating grin. "What did you do?"

"I sent in your application because you were too chicken shit to do it yourself." Riley laughed, bouncing around the room.

Bella's eyes widened with surprise. "Riley!"

_"Miss Swan? Are you there?"_ Jane's muffled voice asked over the speakerphone.

"Yes, sorry. Um. So what does this mean?"

_"If you accept the position, we will fly you to London and you'll transfer to an RIT university here. We will take care of your accommodation for the duration of your winter quarter, and the rest of your degree while you fulfil your duties with the company."_

"Oh my god. Okay. Wow."

_"I won't lie to you, Bella. You're going to have a hectic schedule and It's going to be really hard at times. But I can see from the copy of your college application to Rochester and the stats from your high-school studies that you're a dedicated and hard-working student. I strongly believe your skills will morph into a higher level of competency than they already are, and your career will soar with our resources at your grasp."_

"I... Thank you," Bella murmured, feeling flabbergasted. "I never thought I'd actually get the job."

_"You should believe in yourself as much as your friend seems to, Miss Swan."_ Jane laughed._ "I'll call your Dean to sort out your transfer and the rest of your studies, then call you back in a few days to finalize a some things."_

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Okay."

_"And Isabella?"_

"Yes, Jane?"

_"Welcome to the Burberry team,"_ She said with a smile in her voice._ "Now go celebrate. Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas." Bella whispered before hanging up the phone.

As Bella threw her arms around her best friends neck, hugging her tight and opening her mouth to thank her, Riley grinned and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, spinning them around in circles as she sang, "You're welcooooomeeee!"

**-X-**

Bella was filling a saucepan with water while chatting to Charlie over the phone that evening. She placed it on the stove-top, turning the dial to bring it to the boil. "So Dad, I have some news." She placed a raw chicken breast on top of the chopping board.

"Uh-oh," Charlie chuckled under his breath. "Do I need to sit down?"

Bella paused the knife in mid-air, thinking over his question. "Maybe?"

"Okay, I'm sitting," Charlie declared. "Now spit it out, Bells."

"Okay, so you know how I told you about that intern position at Burberry I wanted to apply for?" Bella continued removing the fat from the chicken breast with the knife before cutting it in half down the middle.

"Yes..."

"Well," she pulled in a breath, exhaling it slowly while she began chopping the chicken breast into bite-size pieces. "Riley sent in an application for the personal assistant internship as well as a small photographer role at the company."

"Go on." Charlie said with caution.

"I got it, Daddy," Bella whispered with her bottom lip between her teeth. She placed the knife on the kitchen bench, leaning her hip against the counter after placing the chicken into a bowl.

"You got it, honey?" He asked in an awed murmur.

Bella's lips pulled back into a smile. "Yeah, I got the job."

"I'm so proud of you," He gushed in a voice thick with emotion.

Bella's smile quickly fell. "You know the company is in London, right?" She pushed herself off the counter and moved across her kitchen. She opened her pantry door and reached in to grab the packet of fusilli pasta.

"I'm not a complete idiot, Bells," Charlie scoffed. "I assume you have to leave pretty soon. Do you know when?"

"Some time next week." Bella poured the pasta into a plastic bowl before putting it into the boiling water.

"I thought as much. I'll take some time off work to come see you before you leave."

Bella rummaged through the top draw under her oven, the sound of pots and pans clanging together filling the room as she pulled out a medium-size frypan. "You're not upset?" She moved back to the stove, placing the frypan on top and turning another dial to bring it to heat.

Charlie blew out a sigh. "What kind of father would I be if I wasn't upset about my baby girl moving to the other side of the world?"

Bella pinched her eyes shut, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She exhaled a sad sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare apologize."

Bella's lips stretched into a small smile at her fathers earnest tone.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I've always known you were going to go onto bigger and better things, sweetheart."

The corner of her eyes stung with tears of gratitude from the pride and smile she could hear in his voice. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in a review - or not, totally up to you.**

**Link to the banner for this story on my profile. Thanks to the amazing Valentine over at TimeLightsGraphics**

**Twitter: natalayx**

**Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**\- Nat x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

_"I always seem to have a vague feeling __that he is a Satan among musicians,  
__a fallen angel in the darkness __who is perpetually seeking  
to fight his way __back to happiness."_

**\- Havelock Ellis**

**-X-**

_**Winter: February 2014**_

Edward Masen captivates Isabella Swan from the first moment his fingers pick and strum the strings of his acoustic guitar. A soul-stirring rhythm dances through the wind, wrapping itself around her like a blanket as she walks along the usually busy, but now empty side street. Looking both ways, she checks to see that the street is clear before crossing the road. She picks up her pace, gravitating towards the open space in which everyone is huddled around; the source of the compelling music that has her under a hypnotic spell.

Squeezing through different shapes and sizes, Bella makes her way through the crowd until she's among the last barrier of bodies in the front row. A white mist from the frosty night breeze exudes from his mouth as he sings a haunting, unfamiliar song, the lyrics so raw and personal. His entire body moves with the song as though he's pouring every ounce of himself into it. So much so that Bella thinks this music could only belong to him.

Bella's body moves on its own accord as she steps forward, away from the crowd. She scans the coins and bills that have been given to the enchanting man before her, frustration and anger pulsing through her veins when she sees that there's nothing higher than a ten-pound banknote inside. Disgust fills her bones at the penny-pinching level society has reached.

Sighing heavily, Bella takes another step forward, reaching into her bag and pulling out her purse. She crouches in front of him, depositing a fifty-pound note into his guitar case. She sucks in a sharp breath when his spring-grass green eyes snap up to hers. It's often been said that the eyes are windows into a person's soul, and Bella has never believed it more than in this very moment. Edward's eyes are filled with so much emotion; pain, joy, sorrow, pride, heartache, gratitude, fear, hope and curiosity. It's overwhelming.

Edward doesn't falter in his music when he nods his head toward Bella in thanks. Smiling sheepishly, she lowers herself to the ground, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. Their gazes stay locked on one another and Bella is so entranced with Edward and the beautiful sounds of the music he's creating, she doesn't notice that the rest of the crowd has slipped away until the music stops.

This happens every time Bella comes across him busking in the streets. She becomes obsessed; searching for him playing on the streets and pubs, looking for flyers he may have put up to attract an audience. But it turns out she doesn't really need to search for him; she always seems to find her way to his gripping melodies without much effort at all.

The same scenario unfolds each time. They gravitate toward each other like magnets and their eyes lock onto one another. Edward's mouth stretches into a smirk while Bella's cheeks flush as she returns sheepish smiles. And each time Bella watches him perform, she always seems to have a vague feeling that he is a Satan among musicians, a fallen angel in the darkness who is perpetually seeking to fight his way back to happiness.

Edward Masen was an enigma, and Bella was making it her mission to get under his skin to unravel the mystery of who he really was.

_**Spring: April 2014**_

After several times of Bella watching Edward play, they finally have an interaction with one another. Bella is in her usual spot; seated on the ground, her chin resting on top of her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. When Edward's music stops, the corner of his mouth tugs into an amused smirk as he pulls back the hood of his jumper to reveal a head of unruly, rich henna hair. Bella swings her legs around to sit on her knees, blinking rapidly as she glances around before looking back to Edward.

Removing the strap of his guitar from his shoulder, Edward pulls it over his head. "Hi, again." He smiles, resting his guitar across his lap.

"Uh. Hey," Feeling like an idiot, Bella rolls back on her heels and stands in one swift movement. "Sorry for always gawking at you for hours like a psycho."

His lips twitch with amusement. "I was beginning to get a little worried for my safety."

Bella's eyes widen as her cheeks flush the colour of an azalea flower "I'll just..." She points her thumb over her shoulder, indicating her intention to leave. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, crossing her ankles and turning to leave.

"Wait," his hand curling around her shoulder falters her movements. "I was only kidding," he drops his hand to her arm when she turns back around to face him. "What's your name?"

"Bella." She answers, removing her hands from her pockets to re-adjust the handbag chain on her shoulder.

He extends his hand out between their bodies. "I'm Edward."

She takes his hand in hers, her mouth curving into a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

"Redhill."

His eyes brighten and he grins. "So am I."

"No way." Bella's brows lifting in surprise.

Edward nods his head in confirmation and chuckles under his breath. "But that's not what I meant."

Bella's brows dip in confusion. He asked where she was from and she answered. "What did you mean?"

"You're American," he smiles, scratching at the light stubble on his jaw. "What state are you from?"

"Oh," she laughs, feeling embarrassed. "Pennsylvania."

"The state of the Phillie's, huh?"

"You know the Phillie's?" Bella asks in surprise, a soft-hearted smiled turning up at the corner of her mouth.

"My father is American. He's crazy about the Phillies," he explains as he moves the stool in front of Bella, inclining his head toward it. "Take a seat."

"Oh. Thank you," she says while lowering herself on the small stool. "My dad loves the Phillies too," Bella adds, laughing from the memories of watching the games with Charlie on the couch, and him getting flustered with frustration. "I moved to New York for college, though."

"Ahhh," Edward nods with a smirk, moving to stand in front of Bella. "The City That Never Sleeps. Makes sense."

Bella gives him a curious look and quirks her brow in question. "How so?"

His eyes drop to her red-painted toes, making their way up her leather-covered legs and floral chest until his gaze meets hers again. "Your clothes," he states, tugging on the hem of her jacket.

She brushes a wisp of hair from her face, her cheeks heating. "I'm not usually this dressed up."

"You have been every time I've seen you," he counters, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"These are called work clothes." She deadpans, keeping her expression impassive as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What do you do for work?" He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, extracting one and popping it in his mouth.

"I'm a personal assistant and head photographer for a fashion label," she explains, momentarily distracted by the process of Edward shielding his lighter with his hand, flicking the lever and sucking on the bud as he ignites the end.

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye as he removes the cigarette from his mouth, turning his head and exhaling the smoke. "Must be a fancy gig."

Bella watches as the grey mist curls upward toward the stars, dancing in a silhouette of swirls before evaporating into the crisp, night air. "For Christopher Bailey at Burberry."

Edward's eyes widen with surprise, his lips twitching into a smirk around the cigarette wedged between his teeth. "Well, shit." Smoke the color of ash exudes from his lips as he laughs.

"I'm usually dressed much more casually," she explains, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

He hums, his eyes taking in her attire before landing on hers again. "How are you getting home?"

"Walking." She answers, shifting her weight on the stool.

His lips pull back into a kind smile. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that." She protests, not wanting him to go out of his way to walk her home, even though they already established that they live in the same area. Especially when it was already late in the evening.

"I don't mind." He proclaims as he extends his hand to help her off the stool.

She takes his hand and rises. Her tongue darts out onto her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and trapping it in-between her teeth. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not," Edward argues, shaking his head in disagreement. He lifts the stool from the ground, wrapping his fingers around one of the legs. "I'd rather walk you home to know you got back safely."

"Okay." She relents in a soft tone. Bella adjusts the strap of her handbag on her shoulder again as they fall into step together and make their way to her house. "Sooooo, how long have you been playing?" She asks to fill the silence.

"For as long as I can remember," Edward smiles. "I've gone off the rails a few times... Music has helped me stay clean, so to speak." He adds, chuckling to himself under his breath.

Edward didn't elaborate about what he meant by going off the rails, but Bella assumed it had something to do with drugs or a situation along the lines of having an addiction of some sort.

Bella glances at him curiously. "How long have you been clean?"

"A while." He murmurs, running his hand through his hair.

Bella nods her head, silently indicating that she'd heard him.

"I'm a lot better now, though," he lights another cigarette, his left eye squinting shut so as to not get smoke in his eye. "That's mostly thanks to my father."

"Are you guys close?" Bella's mouth lifts into a smile as her thoughts drift to her relationship with Charlie.

"Very," his mouth lifts into a genuine-fond smile as he glances at Bella out of the corner of his eye. "I'd still be a monster if it wasn't for him."

Bella's curiosity flares at that declaration. He was obviously vulnerable and found his weakness, then became corrupted by it. So he struggled a bit in life and had an addiction to something. That wouldn't, or shouldn't have defined who he was. And that doesn't mean that he was a monster. That's a bit on the extreme side. Bella certainly wouldn't have seen him that way.

"I'm close with my dad too." Bella tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before folding her arms across her chest.

The blood-orange cherry of his cigarette lights up as he takes a drag. "You miss him."

She sighs, giving Edward a sad smile. "Every day."

"It's gotta suck living so far away from him." He turns his head away to exhale the smoke again.

She lets out a sad sigh. "Yeah."

She keeps in contact with Charlie as much as she can. She's constantly talking to him on Skype or emailing him. She makes sure to talk to him every day whether it be via texting or a phone call. The same goes for Riley. When she moved across the world, she was determined not to let her relationship with Charlie and friendship with Riley slip away like her friendship with Lottie did.

"Sorry," he says bumping her shoulder with his.

She glances up at him, smiling while she stops walking. "It's okay," Bella looks at the house they have stopped in front of before turning back to face Edward. "Well, this is me," she places her hand on the railing and her right foot on the step, smiling at him. "Thanks for walking me home."

After he returns the gesture, she turns her back on him and runs up the steps.

"You'll have to show me your casual side one day," he calls after her, keeping his voice at a low level as to not wake her neighbors.

She glances over her shoulder at him, grinning as she unlocks her front door and steps inside. "Maybe I will." She counters before closing her front door, Edward's amused grin being the last thing she sees.

* * *

**So, that was their first meeting! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**Link to the banner for this story on my profile. Thanks to the amazing Valentine over at TimeLightsGraphics**

**Photo of Bella's outfit on my **Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Twitter: natalayx**

**\- Nat x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is a few days late. My Beta has had a rough few weeks; she's been going through some personal things in her RL world and didn't have much time to sit down and go through the chapter for me. But it's done and dusted now. And might I add, i live for her comments in my doc. She is forever making me laugh like a hyena whacked out on crack.**

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

_"I do not fear Satan half so much  
as I fear those who fear him."_

**\- Saint Teresa of Avila**

_**Spring: April 2014**_

Bella tucks her cellphone between her ear and shoulder as she answers her phone. "Hello?" She lowers herself onto the edge of her couch and begins tying her shoelaces.

_"Hey, Bells." _Charlie replies. _"How's it going?"_

"Oh, hi Dad. Yeah, everything's great," Bella answers, moving to tie her other shoe. "How are you?"

_"Good, good. Just checking in with my baby girl," _Charlie chuckles under his breath, bringing a smile to Bella's face. _"What are you up to?"_

"Just getting ready to head out, actually."

_"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No no," Bella assures. "I'm just getting breakfast with a friend."

_"Tell Janie I said hi."_ Charlie requests with a cheerful tone. He'd always liked Jane.

Bella moves down the hallway and into her bedroom, removing her handbag that's hanging on the back of the door. "It's not Jane."

_"Oh?"_

Bella slings the the strap of her handbag over her shoulder while she walks into her adjourning ensuite. "It's a, uh... New friend, dad." She pulls open the second draw to her right and grabs her concealer. She twists off the lid, the popping sound echoing in the empty silence when she removes the stick from the small tube.

_"You're making new friends?" _Charlie asks with a soft-spoken tone. _"That's good, Bells."_

After what happened with Garrett and Kate, Charlie worried that Bella's hesitancy and caution to let other people in would leave her sad and lonely. He was glad to hear that she was beginning to let people in again.

"Yeah," Bella responds with her bottom lip between her teeth, deliberating whether she should elaborate or not. "His name's Edward." She holds her phone in between her shoulder and ear again as she applies the concealer under her eyes and to her nose and chin.

_"Edward," _Charlie remarks with a grunt. _"You've made a new _male _friend, huh?"_

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, dad." She looks herself over in the mirror, running her hands through her hair.

_"Well,"_ Charlie says and Bella imagines him pursing his lips. _"Make sure he treats you right."_

Bella groans and makes her way back to her living room. She picks up her house keys off the kitchen counter before crossing the room to her front door. "It's not like that."

_"Mhmm,"_ Charlie hums with skepticism. _"Just be careful, Bells."_

Bella pulls her front door closed behind her and turns the key in the lock, her mouth twitching into a smile from her father's protectiveness. "Always am, dad."

_"That's my girl."_ Charlie states in an affectionate tone, and Bella can hear the smile in his voice, even when he's thousands of miles away.

**-X-**

Bella is settled in the outside seating area of an intimate café that is only a small walk from her apartment. Her left elbow is propped up on top of the table for two, her chin resting in her palm as she doodles on a napkin with her free hand. The scent of fresh coffee and breakfast muffins wafts through the air, infiltrating her senses when she inhales deeply. Her fingers curl around styrofoam, warming her hands; her eyes slide shut as she brings the mug to her lips, exhaling a content sigh as she takes a sip.

She plays with the hem of her light grey shirt and runs her palms down her dark-blue, skinny-jean covered thighs, wondering if she's dressed _too _casual. If that's even possible.

Her eyes still closed, she places the styrofoam cup back on the table, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She rubs her stinging eyes, irritated from sleep deprivation. Bella was up late the night before, retouching the last batch of photos before emailing them off to the girls at the printing room.

Her skin prickles as the feeling of somebody's eyes linger over her. When she opens her eyes, she's met with Edward standing on the opposite side of the table. His left hand rests on the back of his chair, his lips pulled back in an amused smirk.

Not wanting to seem rude, she grins at him as she stands. He steps around the table, resting his hand on her arm as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Feeling sheepish from the tender affection, Bella ghosts her fingertips across her heated cheeks as Edward moves back to his side of the table and pulls out his chair.

"Late night?" He asks, lowering himself into his seat.

Bella follows suit, laughing softly under her breath as another yawn stretches across her lips. "Yeah."

He tilts his head to the side, looking at her carefully before gracing her with a sympathetic smile. "We could've rescheduled."

"No, no. It's fine," She insists, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, I didn't have your number to be able to reschedule."

A beautiful waitress named Heidi – with eyes set solely on Edward – approaches their table as Edward reaches out and snatches up Bella's phone.

"Hello, are you ready to order or would you like more time?" Heidi asks with an overly sweet, English-French accent. She angles her body toward Edward.

Edward gives her a swift glance before moving his gaze to Bella. "Ladies first," he responds, his eyes still on Bella while he swipes his thumb across her phone screen to unlock it.

Bella's lips pull back into a smile at Edward's chivalry. "Just a Chai Tea latte, thank you."

"Anything else?" Heidi leans in closer to Edward, leaving Bella to wonder if he can smell her desperation.

His eyes meet Bella's again and she notices his jaw clenching with annoyance. "Would you like anything else, Bella?"

Bella's mouth twitches with amusement and with Heidi's attention on Edward, she points her finger towards her mouth and makes a gagging motion. Edward chuckles, causing Heidi's attention to snap to Bella.

Bella snickers, pressing her fingertips to her lips while she glances at Heidi. "I'm good for now. Thanks."

Heidi looks over Bella with open disdain. "No problem," she says, narrowing her eyes at Bella before turning back to Edward and giving him a bright smile. "I'll be back soon." She adds, turning on her heel.

"Can we get them in take-away cups, please?" Bella calls after her.

"Sure," she calls back, not even bothering to turn around to answer Bella directly.

Edward directs his attention back to Bella's phone, his fingers moving across the touch-screen at a pace that puts her texting speed to shame. Bella's brows crinkle together in confusion. She must be more fatigued than she originally thought, causing her eyes to play tricks on her. Because there's no way Edward could type at a speed that quickly.

Edward slides Bella's phone back over to her. "Now you have my number," he says, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella keeps her expression impassive as she brings her almost-empty cup of coffee to her lips and takes a sip. "Who said I wanted your number?" She deadpans.

"I just thought being able to text me to see where I am would make your life a lot easier. Instead of, you know, aimlessly wandering the streets looking for me." He says with a shrug.

"My my, doesn't somebody have tickets on himself." She quips through a laugh.

"Don't deny it, Bella-Belle." He counters, his eyes shining with levity.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I do not wander the streets looking for you."

"Whatever you saaay," he sings, chuckling under his breath.

Sighing heavily, she raises her brow in challenge. "How would you even know something like that?"

"Oh, I have my ways, love. Don't you worry." He answers, being the cryptic bastard that he is.

"Right," she says, scrunching up her napkin and throwing it at him. "Your groupie-minions."

He catches the napkin and throws it back at her before pointing his index finger in her direction. "They're called fans."

"More like stage-five stalkers." She chimes, poking her tongue out at him.

He brings his right palm to his chest and widens his eyes in mock surprise. "You wound me, Belle."

"Aww, sorry princess." She laughs as Heidi returns with their drinks, placing them on the table.

Bella is momentarily distracted by her phone displaying she's received a text message. Her mouth lifts into a smile when she sees that it's from Riley.

**Sooooo. I may or may not have went to a work friend's church party dressed as the devil. Safe to say they didn't take the joke as well as I thought they would. Whoops? **

Bella snorts with laughter, receiving a disgusted and annoyed look from Heidi. Edward smirks with amusement.

"It's my best friend from back home," Bella explains as she types out her reply.

_Bella: Oh, my god. You didn't! Riley, you need to stop scaring the Christians and roll back the Satan love. Don't you know you're meant to fear him? ;P _

**Riley: I do not fear Satan half so much as I fear those who fear him. **

_Bella: LOL. Whatever, Saint Theresa. _

Bella's phone chimes again, indicating that Riley has replied. She ignores it, giving her attention back to Edward and the Satan spawn waitress.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?" The Devil's daughter asks, her attention solely on Edward once again.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Edward replies with forced politeness.

Bella's phone beeps again. And again. Edward looks between Bella and her phone, lifting his brow in curiosity. "Aren't you going to check that?"

"I didn't want to be rude," Bella explains, receiving a not-so-subtle scoff from Heidi. Bella sighs and picks her phone up off the table, rolling her eyes at Riley's messages.

**Riley: Wow, so rude.**

**Riley: what, no reply?**

**Riley: Excuse me, bitch?!**

Bella can't stop herself from laughing out loud at the new message from Riley that's popped up on her screen.

**Riley: STOP IGNORING ME! **

Bella glances up at Edward, mouthing 'sorry' as she gets in a texting war with Riley.

_Bella: Leave me alone, I'm busy._

**Riley: TOO BUSY FOR ME?**

_Bella: Stop being such a stage-five clinger! _

**Riley: You're a horrible best friend!**

_Bella: I'm at breakfast with Edward._

**Riley: WHAT?!**

_Bella: I'll talk to you later._

**Riley: EXCUSE ME, NO. YOU CANNOT SPRING THAT ON ME THEN JUST BE ALL, "talk to you later." YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH EDWARD?**

Bella snorts and giggles under her breath, shaking her head with mirth at her crazy best friend.

_Bella: Omfg. Stop yelling before you have an aneurism. And it's not a date. _

**Riley: suuuure it's not.**

_Bella: We're just friends._

**Riley: suuuure you are.**

_Bella: goodbye._

"Sorry about that." Bella turns her phone to silent before putting it in her handbag.

Heidi sighs while she glances at Bella over her shoulder. "Would your sister like anything?"

"His _girlfriend_ could slay a spinach and fetta muffin, actually." Bella pipes up, just to piss Heidi off.

Bella's comment seems to work, because Heidi's eyes widen slightly on being called out. Edward barks out a cough to cover his laughter, which only causes Bella to giggle and Heidi to purse her lips before stalking away.

Edward stares off toward the cafe in the direction Heidi left, and for a moment Bella thinks she read his mood and body language wrong, and that he might actually be interested in her. That is, until his demeanor changes into a sour expression as though he just sucked a lemon.

Bella reaches across the table and pokes him on the cheek. "Hey grumpy cat, why the long face?"

"You're kidding, right?" He asks, his brows lifting in surprise when he turns to look at her.

"No..." She responds, dragging out the word in question.

"I'm astonished with how rude she's being to you."

"Pffft." She brushes off with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"It's unprofessional." He mutters.

"I dunno, I kind of feel sorry for her."

His eyes widen with shock. "What the bloody hell for?"

"She had no hope against all of that." She gestures to his face in a clockwise circle with her hand while trying to keep her expression impassive.

"What?" He asks through a chuckle.

"She was like a defenseless, little deer." She explains, widening her eyes comically.

Edward cocks his brow. "So she's Bambi now?"

Narrowing her eyes, Bella points her index finger at him. "Don't you dare taint Bambi like that."

"Hey, you mentioned the deer," he throws his palms up in a sign of peace. "Soooo. Girlfriend, huh?"

Bella's cheeks flush a light shade of pink as she covers her face with her hands, shaking her head as she laughs. "It was too good to pass up," she peeks through the space between her fingers in front of her eyes, "I couldn't help myself."

Edward and Bella reign in their amusement as Heidi makes her way towards them. They continue to snicker as she places the muffin in front of Bella without a second glance at either of them before spinning on her heel and walking away.

"Okay," Bella says as she picks apart her muffin. "Maybe she's a little rude."

"A little?" Edward scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Gimme some of that," he leans across the table and breaks off a piece of her muffin, popping it into his mouth and grinning.

"Are you right there?" She protests, narrowing her eyes. "Keep your grubby mitts off my muffin."

"Sharing is caring." He chuckles.

She swats his hand away when he tries to pick off another piece. "I believe your girlfriend gave you plenty of opportunity to order something to eat," she jokes, smirking around a mouth full of muffin.

"I thought you were my girlfriend?" He counters with a crooked smirk. Bella responds by rolling her eyes and laughing softly.

"She's an attractive girl," Edward continues with a shrug. "But her attitude makes her ugly."

"Come on," Bella says, trying to appear straight-faced. "Who doesn't want someone with a complete lack of personality, who has poor customer service skills and a blatant disregard of a person's relationship status?"

Edward snorts, shaking his head in bafflement. "Nah, not my type," wrinkling his nose in distaste, he runs a hand through his hair as he lifts his gaze to meet Bella's. "I prefer brunettes."

Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth as her mouth pulls back into a sheepish smile, Edward's comment making her heart soar.

* * *

**Honourable**** mention to Bella the muffin slayer - assassin of muffins. LOL **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Photo of Bella's outfit on my **Tumblr: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Twitter: natalayx**

**\- Nat x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

_"But who prays for Satan?  
__Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity  
__to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"_

**\- Mark Twain: Autobiography**

**Spring: May, 2014**

Bella sits on her lounge room floor in front of her laptop, her back resting against the couch, with her legs tucked underneath her. She clutches a ceramic mug of green-tea in her hands as she waits for Riley to answer her Skype call.

When Riley's face finally pops onto the screen, Bella's face splits into a grin and she squeals with excitement.

"Well, hello to you too," Riley laughs, waving at the screen. "Wait. What are you drinking?"

Bella chuckles and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh..."

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you drinking tea?!" Riley demands.

"Maybe." Bella remarks.

"You traitor!" Riley gasps, pointing her finger at the camera. "You've officially turned against your own race."

"I have not," Bella snorts. "Don't be a tit."

"You're even using their slang!" Riley exclaims. "Oh, the horror!" Riley brings the back of her hand to her forehead and pretends to faint backwards onto her bed.

"I see you've become no less melodramatic," Bella quips, sipping her tea while she takes in the appearance of her best friend recovering herself as she comes back on the screen. "Hey, you cut your hair!"

"I did," Riley acknowledges, nodding her head and flicking said new hair. "Thank you for noticing; you like?"

"I looove," Bella chimes. "How are you, anyway? What have you been up to?"

"Uh-uh-uh," Riley tsk's, shaking her head. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Getting out of what?" Bella asks innocently, taking another sip of her tea.

"Edward." She states forthright. "What is up? What's the 411? What's the hot gossip? Tell me everything."

"Did you just quote Mean Girls to me?" Bella says, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Stop trying to distract me!" Riley commands before her expression turns impassive. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"So when are you coming to visit?" Bella inquires as though she didn't hear what Riley said.

"Oh my god." Riley groans, her expression contorting with frustration. "You take all the awards for being the most deflecting human being of all deflecting human beings."

Bella snorts and pokes her tongue out at her best friend. "I do not."

"I swear to God, I will sick Satan on to you to drag you to hell if you don't spill the beans."

"Don't tell me you're still a Satan worshipper?" Bella jokes.

"It's not about being a worshiper, thank-you-very-much," Riley defends, narrowing her eyes. "And besides, why is there so much hate toward Satan anyway?"

"I'll pray for you, my child." Bella says with mock seriousness.

"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"

"God," Bella laughs, shaking her head with amusement. "I don't need a lesson on Mark Twain's autobiography."

"Bella!" Riley whines, the pitch of her voice rising.

"Fine," Bella sighs, taking a sip of her tea before placing it on the coffee table. "There's nothing really to tell, Ry. We've only hung out a handful of times and most of those times are us walking home together after he's finished performing."

"So he walks you home," Riley states, her lips pulling back into a smirk. "How romaaantic," She sings, resting her hands over her heart as she sways from side to side.

Bella rolls her eyes at Riley's antics, but her mouth lifts into a small smile as she thinks about her friendship with Edward. Ever since the first time he walked her home, Edward insisted on it whenever their paths crossed. It helped that they lived in the same area; some may even say it was fate.

Bella often wondered if her meeting Edward was a monumental moment of her life. She'd never really put much thought into the whole 'God is the reason for everything' hype, but she always believed there was some sort of higher power out there in the universe, and that everything happened for a reason. So if some higher power was responsible for bringing her and Edward together, she wasn't about to complain or make any objections.

To be honest, she was excited about her newest friendship and she was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

"You have that look," Riley says with a tone filled with suspicion, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella's brows dip in confusion. "What look?"

"The look you get when you're off in la-la land and you're thinking sappy things," Riley narrows her eyes and leans closer to the camera so her face takes up Bella's entire laptop screen. "What aren't you telling me?"

Bella's smile is bashful when shakes her head. "We're meeting up tomorrow afternoon."

"I knew it!" Riley laugh-shouts. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"No clue," Bella says with a shrug. "All he said was to dress comfortable."

"But still hot," Riley commands, her tone serious. "Comfortable, but still hot."

Bella laughs, shaking her head in amusement at her best friend; still fulfilling her wing-woman duties, even from the other side of the world.

The thought makes her smile and miss her even more.

**-X-**

Bella is packing two water bottles and a container of sandwiches into her backpack when there's a knock at the door. She zips her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she crosses the room. Swinging the door open, she smiles at the sight of Edward in black three-quarter pants, a red sleeveless Muscle Tee and black runners. His infamous beanie is placed upon his head and a black Puma backpack is slung over his shoulder.

"Hey." She greets with a smile.

Edward's eyes roam over Bella's body, taking in her fitted, navy-blue jeans and black Phillies Tee before meeting her eyes.

"Hey." He smirks before clearing his throat. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she picks up her house keys and sunglasses from the bowl on the cabinet to her left. "So where are we going?" Bella asks, her eyes shining with curiosity as she steps out of the house, locking the door behind her.

"The River Mole over near Box Hill; it's only around twenty-five minutes away." Edward says as he makes his way down Bella's stairs.

"Wait," Bella laughs, holding her palm up. "There's a river named after a mole?"

Edward shakes his head with amusement. "It's a tributary of the River Thames in southern England," he tilts his head to the right, silently indicating for Bella to follow him. "It rises in West Sussex near Horsham and flows north-west through Surrey for eighty kilometers to the Thames near Hampton Court Palace."

"Okay, Mr. Tour Guide." Bella smirks.

Edward rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't been there yet."

"You are currently a part of one of the rare moments I get to myself," Bella declares, glancing at him. "I'm usually really busy with work."

Edward brings his left hand to his heart in mock gratitude. "I'm honored."

Bella snorts and bumps Edward's arm with hers as she laughs. They walk through the streets, making their way to their destination. A beautiful tree stands tall to the right, barricaded by a wooden, sand-colored railing. It overlooks a large field and the mauve coloured leaves reflect off of the flowing river below. Bella stops, removing her camera from its bag and fiddles with the settings before taking a photo. Edward is smiling at her when she glances back at him, her lips lifting into a smile in response.

"So you don't get to venture out in the world much?"

"Not really." Bella places the camera lanyard around her neck. "Chris throws a lot of work my way and I'm the head photographer of the label, so I do most of the shoots."

"The busy life of the elite." Edward smirks.

"Shut up," Bella closes her eyes and tilts her head back, basking in the sun that shines down on her. "I've lived here for so long, but I'm still not used to the sun rarely showing it's face."

"Today is one of those rare days," Edward laughs. "I can't wait to take you to Guilford Castle in the winter."

Bella opens her eyes to meet Edward's and grins. "Oh, I've heard of that place!"

Bella and Edward reach a bone-colored timber footbridge with a river flowing beneath it; a vibrant green tree is in front of the bridge on the left and a tree with leafless, curved branches on the right. Bella raises her camera and snaps a photo.

As they step onto the footbridge, Bella takes a wide shot of the bridge that leads to a hiking trail and the green forestry engulfing it. This is Bella's favorite thing about the outskirt towns of London; everything is so green and vibrant, whereas New York is all skyscraper buildings and city streets, no matter what the season is.

When they reach the river at the foot of Box Hill, Bella sucks in a breath at the beauty surrounding her. "Wow."

Edward glances at Bella and smiles. "I thought you might like this."

"It's beautiful," she whispers, marveling at the wide river that flows from right to left.

Two large fig trees with branches and vines spread out wide, bright-green leaves covering the river like a canopy. A series of seventeen, hexagonal stepping stones lead to a square patch of stone that continues on to the hiking trail.

"It is." Edward replies, his eyes still on Bella taking in her surroundings.

Feeling his eyes on her, Bella turns around to face him. She laughs when he crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "Do we get across by the stepping stones?" She asks in a tone filled with hesitancy.

Edward laughs softly and pats Bella on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, Belle."

"You've met me, right?" She deadpans, her eyes widening with horror. "I'm accident prone; I will fall right on my ass and my poor camera will end up in the water!"

"I'm highly amused you care more about your camera than yourself," He snorts.

Bella points her finger at Edward. "How dare you!" She accuses with mock outrage. "This is my baby."

Edward laughs and Bella narrows her eyes in response. "Don't laugh at me! If I drop my camera, I'm throwing your guitar in the river!"

Edwards eyes shine with amusement, his brows lifting in surprise as he brings his guitar around to the front of his body. "She didn't mean it, baby." He whispers, petting it lightly.

"Oh yes, she did." Bella scoffs, her lips pulling back into an evil grin.

"Don't listen to the mean lady," he grins, pulling the strap on his shoulder, slinging his guitar around to his back as he closes the distance between him and Bella. "Come on, you'll be fine," he says, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her along. "I won't let go, I promise."

Bella links their fingers together, tightening her hold on his hand and clutching her camera to her chest in protection with her other hand. "You'd better not."

They're halfway across the stepping stones when Edward says, "Now don't panic, but I have to let go to get to the next four stones."

Bella's eyes widen in horror. "What?"

"They're too far apart." He explains. "You'll have to jump a little to get to them."

"You promised you wouldn't let go!" Bella tightens her hand around Edward's.

"They weren't like this last time I was here!" He defends. "We can't be holding hands or we'll both end up in the water."

"Oh my god." Bella closes her eyes, swallowing nervously as Edward extracts his hand from hers.

"I'm right here, Bella." He assures. "You'll be fine."

Everything is going smoothly until Bella's footing slips on the second stone. It all happens so fast, she thinks she had to have imagined it. One minute, she's screaming and Edward is three stones away, then he's right behind her and her voice is being cut off by the feel of his arm snaking around her stomach, saving her and her camera from going head first into the water.

"You weren't kidding about being accident prone," he jokes, placing his left arm under her thighs and sweeping her off her feet into his arms.

Bella's eyes are as wide as saucers. "How did you get to me so fast?" She asks, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Edward chuckles under his breath as he carries her the rest of the way. "I wasn't that far away..."

"You were like, two meters away." Bella murmurs as he sets her back on the ground.

"Nah, I was closer than that," Edward says with a shake of his head.

"I've never seen anybody move that fast before."

Edward lifts his shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "I probably just had an adrenaline rush, Belle."

"I'll say." Bella exhales through pursed lips, reluctantly nodding her head in agreement.

When the sun breaks through the clouds and a sunray shines over Edward, Bella stares in wonder as a soft glimmer runs over his skin. She blinks a few times, thinking it's a trick of the sunlight. But when she looks him over again, it's still there. He's not a parkling so bright he looks like a walking torch light; or as though he's been doused in one of Tinker Bell's glitter bombs. It's just a light shine to his skin.

Edward shifts his weight under her scrutiny, looking everywhere but at Bella as she takes a step closer to him and lifts her hand, ghosting her fingertips along his forearm in curiosity. Edward runs his free hand through his hair and clears his throat, snapping Bella out of her trance. When she glances up at him, his eyes are filled with hope and a hint of fear. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she gives him a reassuring smile before breaking her gaze with him and turning around to snap a photo of the river and the devil-trap stones they just barely made it across.

With Bella's back to him and her eyes focused on something else, Edward lets the relief from her minuscule reaction rush through his body, his mouth pulling back into a buoyant grin.

* * *

**Welp. She's beginning to notice things ~different about him!**

****The photographs Bella takes of The River Mole are on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com****

**Thank you to Tarbecca who recc'd my little story in the Fic Diving Campfire on A Different Forest. I appreciate it so much.**

**I hope you're still enjoying the story; **Thank you all for reading.** I love reading all your reviews!**

**\- Nat**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So, Barry mentioned that she didn't even pick up on the time jumps... So, for a bit of clarification. Time skips ahead in this to move the story (as well as Bella and Edward's friendship/relationship) along. So look out for the content of the bold headings within the chapter._

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

_And I was thinking to myself,  
_"_This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

**\- The Eagles **

**-X- **

**Summer: June 2014**

It's a Friday evening when Bella steps out of the Burberry warehouse after finishing work. She pulls the strap of her handbag higher on her shoulder as a brush of warm air catches at her hair, blowing it out around her in a tangled mess. Running her hands over her head, she smoothes out her hair. She takes a right turn, heading towards the low-key pub down the street where Edward said he would be located via text message earlier in the day.

Bella immediately feels over-dressed the moment she steps through the pub's doors. Everyone is in jeans or leggings, with band-tees or casual tank-tops, whereas she's dressed in a black playsuit with the design of a black-and-cream striped jacket. But her hesitancy and insecurities disappear as soon as she spots Edward. With his guitar propped on his right knee, his fingers dance over the strings as he entertains the group of people gathered at the front of the small stage. Most of them with a drink in hand, their heads nodding and bodies moving with the beat of his music. Her lips automatically pull back into a fond smile as she makes her way over to him.

Edward has a small group of loyal fans - who Bella still thinks sometimes act more like stalkers than anything else - and she's become fairly known by them. A few people glance over their shoulders when they notice her approaching, her cheeks flushing when their mouths pull back into kind smiles of recognition. She hears her name tangled in hushed conversations when she reaches the crowd. She hasn't had to push through people to get to Edward like she usually does for a while now. When the people step aside, leaving a path cut down the middle for her, she feels like she's in the part of the bible where the Red Sea parts for Moses and her mouth curves into an awkward smile.

When she reaches the front of the crowd, chills run down her spine and goose bumps rise on her skin from the sound of Edward's haunting, raspy voice drifting through the air. "_And I was thinking to myself, 'this could be Heaven or this could be Hell." _Edward's eyes scan the crowd until they fall on Bella's. She raises her hand in a small wave and he responds by lifting his mouth into a grin, nodding his head in greeting as he continues to sing his cover of Hotel California by The Eagles.

After Edward finishes his set, he exits backstage and re-emerges through a side door. He makes his way over to the crowd, closing the distance between him and Bella.

"Hey Belle," he says, sliding his arm around her shoulders to greet her with a hug. "How was work?"

"Good. Busy," she hugs him back before stepping out of the embrace and shifting her weight. "Tiring, though."

"Nothing a few drinks won't fix." He declares with a mischievous grin.

Edward and Bella mingle with his fans and the rest of the crowd for half an hour before he excuses them, entwining his hand with Bella's and leading her to the bar. They have a few drinks as the crowd slowly falls away, panning out to the booths in the bar and huddling at the stage again as another artist comes on.

Bella notices a tall, lean man in her peripheral vision. When she turns to get a better look at him, she notices he has sapphire-blue eyes and dark brown hair. His suit is the colour of gunmetal, adorned with a black vest. He nods his head in greeting and smiles when he meets her gaze. Bella smiles back politely before turning back around to face Edward.

A few seconds later, the guy Bella was just looking at is beside her. Her eyes widen slightly with surprise at his approach. She turns her body toward him, so not to come across as rude. But she is momentarily distracted when her leg brushes against Edward's and he places his hand on her thigh, lightly caressing her knee with the pad of his thumb.

"Hi," Suit-guy says with a thick, southern accent, smiling kindly. "I'm Jasper."

"Bella," she shakes his extended hand and glances at Edward. "This is Edward."

When Bella nudges him with her knee, Edward turns to face Jasper. "Hey, man."

To anyone else watching the interaction, they would think Edward was giving Jasper a polite smile, but Bella has known him long enough to pick up on his ticks and mannerisms. She notices the tightness in his jaw and the tension in his shoulders.

Jasper glances between Edward and Bella cautiously, his eyes shining a little with amusement. "How's your night?"

"Good," Bella grins, taking a sip of her beer. "You?"

"Great, thanks," Jasper takes in Bella's attire and smirks. "A little dressed up for a pub, darlin'?"

Edward's head snaps in Jasper's direction. "She came straight from work," he brings his bourbon and coke to his mouth, downing the last of it before placing it on the bar. "And you do realize you're in a suit, right?"

"Touché." Jasper chuckles, his mouth twitching with mirth.

Bella glances at Edward when he removes his hand from her knee. His eyes are narrowed at the bar counter while he spins his empty glass around. He focuses all his attention on the clink-clank sound of ice hitting glass, instead of the conversation between Jasper and Bella going on beside him. Bella's brows furrow in confusion when she notices the slight flare to his nostrils and his mouth pursing in a tight line. His demeanor screams annoyance, which makes Bella cautious and a little confused. She thinks back on everything she's done since she arrived at the bar, trying to remember doing anything that would warrant that reaction from him. Everything was fine until Jasper approached them.

Bella's eyes widen with surprise as it dawns on her that maybe she's misplacing annoyance for jealousy. But what is there for Edward to be jealous of? She's not his girlfriend, and even though she's noticed the shift in their relationship and only recently started to entertain the idea of heading down that path with him, he's never made a move on her or broached the subject of them becoming something more than friends.

When Bella tugs on the front of Edward's shirt, his eyes move from staring daggers at his glass, to her curious-filled gaze. She raises her brow, which makes his eyes soften and grants her an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Edward? Y'all were really good up there tonight," Jasper drawls.

Edward's eyes cut to Jasper, giving him a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Have you considered takin' on an agent?" Jasper inquires.

Edward scoffs, shaking his head no. "Everyone I've met have been money-grubbing socialites."

Bella is on her fourth beer when she notices a petite, slender woman in a deep-red dress with boasted cut out detail. Her bright ensemble is teamed with a cream-coloured jacket slung over her arm. She saunters in their direction, her eyes trained solely on Edward. Bella straightens her back, her hand absentmindedly landing on top of Edward's that rests on the bar. It could be the alcohol running through her system that makes her act boldly and irrationally, but Bella purses her lips and narrows her eyes when the woman smirks at Bella's reaction. The woman with long, black hair in a swept-back hairstyle raises her brow at Bella when she meets her gaze.

Jasper's face lights up when the woman reaches them, his lips pulling back into an affectionate smile. "Hey, Ali." Jasper leans down to meet her lips as she stands on her toes and kisses him.

"Hey baby," she grins against his mouth. "Sorry I'm late."

"Guys, this is my wife, Alice," Jasper slings his arm around Alice's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Alice, this is Edward and Bella."

Bella visibly relaxes, glancing at Edward when he entwines their fingers together. Edward chuckles under his breath, shaking his head with mirth. Bella's mouth curves into a sheepish smile.

"Nice to finally meet you." She says to Edward, wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist and smirking in amusement.

Edward lifts his brow in question. "Finally?"

"Jasper's been yapping about you for a while," she laughs, glancing up at Jasper before looking back to Edward. "I'm sorry I missed your set."

"That's okay..." Edward trails off hesitantly.

"We haven't gotten that far into the conversation, darlin'." Jasper chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Alice sucks her bottom lip under her top one. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Edward asks with suspicion, glancing between Alice and Jasper.

"Well, Edward, my husband here is an agent," Alice explains with a grin, then adds, "And I'm a publicist."

"We're interested in representin' you." Jasper continues.

"Seriously?" Bella grins wide, looking back and forth between Edward, Jasper and Alice. "That's awesome!"

Edward rests his arms on the counter and leans his back against the bar. "I'm not really looking to be represented."

"Edward!" Bella coughs from choking on her drink, her eyes widening with astonishment.

"Bella." Edward mocks, rolling his eyes.

Bella glances at Alice and Jasper, giving them a kind smile. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Alice smirks while Jasper nods before they take a few steps away.

"Hey," Bella taps Edwards hand, dipping her head to look him in the eye. "What was that?"

Edward looks at Bella pointedly. "Exactly what I said."

Bella sighs and slips off her stool, moving to stand between Edward's legs. "This could be an amazing opportunity for you. And I know it's a huge step to take, but-"

"Belle..." He sighs, resting his hands on her hips.

"Look. I've been played, lied to and taken advantage of, Edward," Bella gives him a half smile when his eyes soften with sympathy. He brings his hand up to rest against her cheek, his fingers weaving into her hair. "So, I know more than anyone what it's like to be hesitant to put your trust in people, not knowing whether they're genuine or just using you for their own advantages," Bella raises her right hand to Edward's hand against her cheek, entwining their fingers and moving them to rest on the bar. "I used to be naive, but I've grown a thick skin and I have a pretty good sixth sense when it comes to dodgy people with insincere intentions. And I didn't get that vibe from Alice and Jasper."

Edward exhales a heavy sigh and raises their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "You're amazing, you know?"

"I know," Bella laughs with flushed cheeks. "Now go." She adds, inclining her head towards Alice and Jasper.

Bella steps back as Edward stands and kisses her on the cheek, the breath from his soft laughter fanning across her face. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth while watching Edward talk to Alice and Jasper. Alice glances over at Bella and winks, grinning knowingly as she laughs before giving her attention back to Edward and Jasper. They talk for a few minutes before Jasper hands Edward a business card and shakes his hand. Edward kisses Alice on the cheek before they leave.

Edward makes his way back to a grinning Bella, who is tipsy-swaying on her stool. Bella takes off one of her heels, bringing her foot to rest on her thigh as she rubs it.

"Come on," Edward laughs, tilting his head toward the door while placing Bella's heel back on her foot and helping her off the bar stool. He throws his arm over her shoulders. "Let's get you home to bed."

Bella inhales deeply. The familiar scent of mint and the Indian rosewood from his acoustic guitar mixed with a hint of beer, conceals her senses in an Edward-fragranced cocoon. "You're taking me to bed, huh?" Bella giggles, lifting her head to look up at him.

Edward smirks, and instead of his typical eye-roll, his eyes lock on Bella's. She swallows thickly at the intensity in his gaze, blinking a few times before looking away from him. She thinks she hears him mutter something about death, frustration and conflicted feelings, but he spoke too softly for her to be fully sure of what he said.

Bella sighs, turning her head and covering her face in Edward's chest when she notices a few people snapping photos of them as they make their way out of the bar.

**-X-**

**Summer: July, 2014**

For the last month, Jasper has been working his ass off with courting a handful of music labels in getting them to sign Edward onto their label. He sent out demos of a couple of Edward's songs, and a few of them showed interest. They watched him for a while, intrigued by his style, but eventually cooled off and decided he wasn't what they were looking for. But Jasper was determined to get Edward signed to a label if it was the last thing he did.

He sent out more demos and even went to great lengths of personally inviting executives and founders of the labels to Edward's gigs. One of those founders was Ben Lovett of Mumford &amp; Sons. He loved Edward's sound, along with the raw and personal element to his lyrics. Before they knew it, Edward was signed with Communion, who work with a diverse range of artists ranging from Matt Corby, Marcus Foster and Daughter. Shortly after he was signed, he was thrown into the studio to start recording with Emmett.

On first appearance, Emmett comes across as extremely intimidating. He is a stocky-built man, with short, brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a chest piece tattoo and sleeve on his left arm, along with an eyebrow and lip piercing.

Emmett swivels around in his chair when Bella, Edward and Jasper enter the studio. "Hey Jaz," Emmett greets him with a grin, removing his headphones and rising from his chair.

"Hey Em," Jasper shakes Emmett's hand. "This is Edward," he adds, clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey man, it's cool to finally meet you."

Edward moves forward to shake Emmett's hand. "You too."

"And who are you, beautiful?" Emmett grins, looking at Bella.

Edward moves back to Bella's side and places his arm around her back, his hand resting against her ribs. Emmett glances between them, his lips pulling back into an amused smirk from Edward's obvious display of attachment to Bella.

"Uh, Bella." She returns an awkward smile, keeping her distance.

"Bella," he smirks before throwing his head back with laughter. "Your name is Bella?"

Bella raises her eyebrow and narrows her eyes. "And what's so funny about my name?"

"Bella. Beautiful," he chuckles, shaking his head in mirth. "I literally just called you the meaning of your name."

Bella rolls her eyes while Jasper chuckles under his breath and Edward leans down to press a tender kiss to the top of her head. She tilts her head back to look at him and gives him a warm-hearted smile.

Emmett clapping his hands together loudly snaps them out of their bubble. "So let's get this started!"

Edward grins and gives Bella a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and re-emerging behind the glass window on the opposite side.

"Feel free to take a seat anywhere you like, guys." Emmett says, gesturing to the seats in the small room.

While Edward pulls his acoustic guitar out of its case, Bella moves to the seat beside Emmett, and Jasper occupies the one beside her. Edward moves the stool closer to the microphones before lowering himself onto it. He pulls the lanyard over his head then props the guitar on his knee.

Emmett places his finger on a button and leans into a mic. "Ready whenever you are, Ed."

Edward nods his head in acknowledgement, his mouth lifting into a grin. He moves his fingers across the strings, sliding his eyes shut as he begins to sing.

After spending a few hours in Emmett's presence, and watching him work with Edward, Bella warms to him. He's passionate about making music and he is really good at his job. He isn't the type of person to take things too seriously, or insist on keeping things strictly professional. He constantly jokes around, making Edward, Jasper and Bella laugh. And that's what she likes about him the most.

**-X-**

Since then, Edward has been slowly climbing up the musician's ladder of success. The few singles he has released have been working their way up the indie charts, and even getting a bit of airtime on the university stations. Alice has booked him multiple interviews with a few journalists and music blogs, getting his name out there a little more. Jasper has helped build Edward's recognition, from playing in low-key pubs during open-mic-nights and busking on the crowded streets, to playing paid gigs on stages in small venues, theaters and even small festivals.

But no matter the amount of recognition Edward has received, he hasn't let himself get lost in the small amount of fame that he has achieved. He's made it known among his team that he isn't interested in becoming the next new sensation. It's sort of like a rule that he wants to fly under the radar. And that's one of the things Bella admires most about Edward. He just wants to play music because he loves it with his whole heart and soul, and he wants to share that love with everyone else around him.

Bella had been by Edward's side through his journey - from the day Jasper and Alice began representing him, to the moment he got signed by Communion. She watched him reach his success, and she couldn't be more proud.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's late! -side eyes Barry- ;P But... yeah. A little introductory for a few characters. **

****Thank you all for reading; **I hope you're still enjoying the story!******

**I don't know if you saw the post on my blog or twitter, but... Barry made a comment about Edward being a Vampire and I replied with, "But... Is he a vampire?" and stated that he also doesn't read minds. Then she lost her shit and now has a theory he's a mermaid. WELP.**

**\- Nat**


	7. Chapter 6

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

_"But Satan now is wiser than of yore,  
__and tempts by making rich, not making poor."_

**\- Alexander Pope**

**-X-**

**Summer: July 2014 **

Because Bella spends most of her spare time with Edward, that means she also sees a lot of Alice. She's become fairly close with her and occasionally opens up to her about some of the things that have happened to her in her past. Alice is a very likeable person. She's laid back and easy to talk to. And there's no doubt she's observant. She's brought up the subject of Bella's relationship with Edward multiple times.

"So what's the hold up?" Alice asks one day in the recording studio. Edward is on the other side of the booth with Jasper and Emmett, discussing changes to a few notes to the song he is recording for his EP. "Why are you two beating around the bush?"

Bella glances at Alice and raises her brow. "It's not that simple, Alice."

"Like fuck it's not," she scoffs. "It's obvious you're both keen on each other. Stop dancing around it and do something about it."

Bella sighs and sinks lower into her leather chair. "He's obviously not ready to go down that road because of his own reasons. And to be honest, I'm not ready to have my heart broken again if he decides it's not what he wants."

Bella smiles at Alice when she moves from her chair to sit on the edge of Bella's. "You're not worried about him turning out like Garrett are you?" Alice asks with caution and a sad smile.

"Why would you think that?" Bella mutters, glancing at Alice.

Garrett strung Bella along for three years; manipulating and scheming, making her promises he never intended to keep and lying straight to her face. He told her he loved her and wanted to marry her. But it was obvious that was never his true intention when she came home during her lunch break one day, and found him in bed with one of her friends and colleague, Kate.

"I'm just wondering why you're holding back with him," Alice explains with a shrug. "You know Edward isn't like Garrett at all."

"It's not just me, Ali," Bella looks over to Edward. He smirks and raises his hand in a small wave. Bella smiles in response before turning back to Alice. "I know I have my own issues, but I can sense that Edward is keeping the change in our relationship at a distance."

"But Satan now is wiser than of yore, and tempts by making rich, not making poor."

"What?" Bella laughs.

"Edward doesn't seem like the type of guy who's tempted by riches," Alice explains, glancing at Edward then back to Bella. "He's not a materialistic guy, so you don't have to worry about that sort of thing with him."

"I know that Edward would never do what Garrett did, but it's still hard sometimes. That fear will always be in the back of my head, I guess."

"Then you really need to work on getting over that fear," Alice states with a half-smile while she pats Bella's shoulder with sympathy. "But you guys will get there one day."

Alice grins and removes herself from the edge of Bella's chair. She walks out of the room to join Jasper, Edward and Emmett in the recording booth, leaving Bella to ponder over their conversation.

**-X-**

**Summer: August 2014**

Jane pops her head through Bella's door. "Bella, dear. Christopher needs the photos from yesterday's shoot sent down to the girls in the printing room."

"On it." Bella acknowledges, giving Jane a kind smile.

She pulls up Safari on her iMac Desktop, opening Gmail and sending the files off to Chelsea.

Bella's brows lift in surprise when she sees Jane is still present and now standing in her office. "Do you mind?" Jane points to the chair on the other side of Bella's desk.

"Not at all," Bella extends her arm, indicating for Jane to sit.

"How have you been?" Jane asks politely.

Bella smiles. "Yeah, good."

"I know we've been running you into the ground the last couple of months, so I just wanted to come check on you."

"You haven't, I promise," Bella assures with a smile. "I'm here to work."

"I was cleaning out some old files, and I came across your application," Jane explains, crossing her right leg on top of her left thigh. "You're coming up to your sixth year with us in a few weeks."

"And my twenty-sixth birthday." Bella sighs, propping her elbow on her desk and placing her chin in her hand.

Jane laughs and leans forward. "We want to do something for you."

Bella swallows thickly and rests her forearms flat on her desk, wringing her fingers. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course we do," Jane marvels. "You're one of our most valued employees."

"I appreciate it," Bella remarks, her lips pulling back in a half-smile. "But you really don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal," Jane insists, dipping her brows in confusion. "You've come a really long way, Bella. You've done us proud. And besides, your birthday is in the same week. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Thank you," Bella whispers, "I've just never really been the celebrating type."

"You used to be," Jane stands, moving from the chair she just occupied to sit on the edge of Bella's desk. "Up until a few years ago."

Bella closed herself off from everyone a few years ago and threw herself into her work to distract herself when her relationship with Garrett ended. She kept everyone she met at arms length, keeping everything professional and not allowing them to break through her walls of defense.

"Yeah, well. People change." Bella mumbles.

"What did that asshole do to you?" Jane asks sadly.

Everyone in the building knew something went down between Bella and Garrett, but Bella never went into it with anyone. Her trust was broken and she didn't want to be made into a fool again. Jane has always been different, though. She's as stubborn as Bella and fiercely protective. She may be small, but she is a force to be reckoned with. Jane wormed her way into Bella's life and her trust bubble, being her friend whether Bella liked it or not. She became the older sister Bella never had and she made it her mission to bring out the dragon woman within whenever she spotted anyone giving Bella any trouble. And for that, Bella would always be grateful to her.

Bella glances up at Jane, letting out a heavy sigh. "He cheated on me. Multiple times."

Janes eyes widen with shock further and further with each admission, a fire blazing up inside them. "That mother-fucker."

"With Kate." Bella adds.

"I knew there was something sketchy about that bitch!" Jane fumes, shaking her head in disbelief. "She is so lucky she doesn't work here anymore," Her mouth curves into an evil sneer. "I would have ended her."

Bella chuckles under her breath. "You're too good to me."

"Pfft." Jane scoffs, grinning. "Nobody messes with my girl."

Bella's phone vibrates in her front pocket. She pulls it out, swiping her thumb across her screen and tapping in her passcode. Her mouth lifts into a small smile when she reads the text from Edward.

**How's work? x **

"And who is making you grin like they've given you the secret to curing cancer?" Jane snickers.

Bella glances up at her. "A friend."

"I smell bullshiiiit," Jane chimes, wiggling her finger in front of Bella's face.

Bella slaps Janes hand away and rolls her eyes. "He's just a friend." Bella insists, shaking her head as she sends her reply to Edward.

**Good. I'll be on lunch in 30. Meet at the park on the corner? **

"Mmhm," Jane hums, her eyes dancing with humor. "Are you going to invite him to your party?"

"Jane," Bella groans, narrowing her eyes. "I don't need a party."

"Too bad," Jane counters, laughing as she removes herself from Bella's desk and crosses the room, opening the door and exiting Bella's office. "You're getting one." While Jane gives Bella a cheerful wave as she closes the door, Bella's phone vibrates in her hands.

**Sounds great. See you soon. x **

Once Jane has left, Bella ponders over what she said and the fact that Edward left a kiss-ex at the end of his message. It's not the first time he's done it, and she's noticed other things he's been doing lately too. His touch turning from friendly to tender affection, the tone in which he talks to her, the way she catches him looking at her sometimes. She's felt the mood of their friendship shifting for a few weeks now, but she's not quite sure how she feels about it.

Garrett had played her when she put all of her love and trust into him. Edward is the closest thing she has to a best friend, outside of Riley. She cares about him and his friendship means a lot to her, so she's not sure if she wants to take the risk of ruining that by opening the doors to a romance with him.

Bella sighs as she shuts off her computer and collects her things, leaving to meet Edward for her lunch break.

**-X-**

Edward turns his head to the side, grinning up at Bella when she tickles the back of his neck and runs her fingers into his hair. "Hey."

"Hi, love," he replies, standing and walking around the park bench, extending his left hand that holds a white paper bag and Styrofoam cup. "I got you a Chai-Tea Latte and spinach and fetta muffin."

"You remembered what I ordered from all those months ago?" Bella asks, astonished.

Edward nods, his lips pulling back into a sheepish smile. "Of course."

"Thanks," she murmurs, taking the contents from him. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Just five minutes," he steps closer to Bella, throwing his arm over her shoulders and giving her a quick hug. "You look exhausted." Edward raises his hand, running the pad of his thumb along Bella's cheekbones.

"I am," she sighs, closing her eyes at his touch. "My feet are killing me too." She groans then pouts.

"Come sit down," Edward chuckles under his breath. "I'll give you a foot rub."

She sighs wistfully, wrapping her arm around his waist as she glances up at him. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Edward tickles her sides, causing her to giggle as she thrashes around in his arms. "Using me for my masseur skills, I see how it is." He bends his knees, tightening his hold around her waist, walking along with her as she tries to squirm out of his grasp.

She turns in his arms and fists his shirt in her hands while she arches her body backwards. "Stop!" She gasps, her head tilting back and eyes brimming with tears of laughter. "You're going to make me spill my Latte!"

Edward takes the Latte out of her hand before lifting her up into his arms. "I win," he declares as he throws her over his shoulder. "Say I'm the winner."

"Put me down!" She laughs, kicking her legs back and forth and using her free hand to tickle his side.

He walks them towards one of the picnic benches in the park. "Saaaay iiiit!" He sings through laughter, locking his arms around the back of her thighs.

Bella uses all the strength she has to pull herself up so he has no choice but to hold her up vertically. "Who's the winner now?" She wraps her legs around him while resting her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling around them like a curtain.

Edward's demeanor changes from playful to somber. "You don't play fair." He swallows thickly, his hands running up Bella's back as she slides down his body. Bella's hands are still placed on Edward's shoulders when their eyes meet, faces so close together, their noses are only inches apart and his breath fans across her face.

"I never said I did." Bella whispers, closing her eyes when Edward runs his hands into her hair and pulls her closer, causing her conversation with Jane earlier to flash through her mind.

She's been fighting her conflicted feelings for Edward, but when she's with him during times like this, her heart hammers in her chest and the fight goes out of her. Her body stiffens with apprehension as she sucks in a breath, expecting his lips to meet hers. Edward boycotts her lips at the last second and kisses her temple instead. He engulfs her in a hug, tucking her head into his neck. Exhaling a disappointed sigh that surprises her, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her forehead against his shoulder, before stepping out of the embrace and giving him a half smile.

"Come on, Winner." She mocks as she falls into step with him, linking her arm through his.

Edward responds with a grin and a fist pump.

**-X-**

Bella sits atop of a picnic table, sipping on her Chai-Tea Latte. Her feet rest on the bench seat between Edward's thighs as he sits below her, massaging her left foot. She smiles to herself, marvelling at how good he is to her. She shifts her weight on the park bench and clears her throat before speaking. "So I have this thing in a few weeks."

Edward turns to look at Bella, an amused smirk on his face. "A thing, huh? Sounds intriguing."

Bella laughs and rolls her eyes. "It's a work thing," she explains, the skin between her eyes wrinkles when she furrows her brows. "Sort of."

Edward cocks his brow in question. "Define 'sort of'."

"It's on the thirteenth," Bella states, her eyes meeting Edward's when she glances at him. "Jane is throwing a party."

"On your birthday?" His eyes widen and brows lift in surprise. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"It's for me." Bella mutters, picking at the rim of her styrofoam cup.

"Well, that makes sense then." Edward tickles the arch of Bella's foot.

"It's for being with them for six years," she laughs and squirms from Edward's tickle-torture. "And my birthday too, I guess."

Bella sighs as Edward massages her other foot, closing her eyes and building up the courage to continue the direction of their conversation. She swallows nervously before speaking. "Will you go with me?"

Edward glances at Bella out of the corner of his eye. "To the party?"

"Yeah." Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure," he smiles, his fingertips ghosting up and down the back of Bella's calves. "It's a date."

"We're dating now?" Bella lifts her left leg from between Edward's thighs and places it flat on the tabletop, hugging her leg to her chest.

"Haven't we always been?" He chuckles, piercing Bella with eyes filled with honesty.

Bella's cheeks flush at Edward's admission. "I don't know, have we?" She counters, lifting her brow in challenge.

Edward smirks. "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious, Belle."

Bella dips her chin to her chest, resting her cheek on her knee. Edward's eyes are locked on Bella's as her mouth twitches into a scintillating smile.

**-X-**

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greets as she knocks twice and enters Bella's office. "You got a minute?"

Rosalie is a fashion stylist. She's responsible for selecting the wardrobe for Burberry's published editorial features and print or television advertising campaigns. She also dresses the celebrities, models or any other public figures endorsing the label, for any public appearances they partake in. She's clutching a black, plastic manila folder. A kind smile plastered on her face.

Bella really likes Rosalie. She's one of the few people, outside of Jane, she didn't shut out after everything that happened with Garrett.

"Of course, Rose," Bella responds, gesturing for Rosalie to come further into the room. "What's up?"

"I was just wanting your opinion on something," Rosalie moves from the middle of the room to stand in front of Bella's desk. She places the folder on the desk, sliding it across to Bella. "I'm not sure what to put Emma in for the next editorial shoot," Rose says as Bella opens the folder, separating the images into a straight line. "Since you're shooting it, I thought I'd pick your brain about what would look best on camera?"

"Sure, I can do that," Bella glances up at Rose, giving her a smile. "What were you thinking?"

Rosalie walks around Bella's desk to stand beside her. She leans forward, browsing through the images. "I thought the black shorts," she taps on the image with her index finger before flicking through the images again. She places the next image beside the other one. "With the bone-coloured trenchcoat?"

Bella hums, propping her elbow on the desk and resting her chin in her palm. "What accessory is she going to have?" She asks, turning her head to look at Rosalie. "And what's Alex wearing?"

"Alex is wearing this," Rosalie says, pointing to the image of a dark-red, white and black plaid shirt. "And Emma's accessory is the House Check Buckle tote bag."

Bella nods her head in understanding, shuffling through the images, pulling out two pages and placing them on top of the previous ones. "I think you should go with the white shorts instead of the black," she taps the image before moving to the second one. "And the sky-blue trenchcoat instead of the bone. If you use the other items of clothing for Emma, there will be too much black and brown. Which will clash with what Alex is wearing," Bella explains, looking back at Rosalie. "The blue and white will lighten up the photo."

Rosalie grins as she gathers up the images shrewn across Bella's desk. "Thanks so much, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you," She laughs, shaking her head at herself. "Help yourself to anything in the wardrobe vault for your party."

"Has Jane spread that already?" Bella groans, leaning back in her chair. "I'll be okay. But thank you." Bella adds with sincerity.

"At least let me dress you in something that will knock your boyfriend off his feet." Rose smirks.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella snorts, rolling her eyes before muttering, "I don't think."

Rosalie's mouth lifts into an amused smile as she cocks her brow. "You don't think?" She moves around the desk and lowers herself into the chair across from Bella's desk.

Bella sighs, lifting her right shoulder in a shrug. "He confuses me."

Rosalie's eyes soften when Bella gives her a sad smile. "How so?"

"I mean, we've never broached the subject. We've never officially asked one another out on a date, but we act like a couple?" Bella questions and purses her lips, furrowing her brows in thought. "But earlier today..."

Rosalie grins as she leans forward eagerly. "What happened today?"

"He made a comment," Bella mumbles, lifting her eyes to meet Rosalie's gaze. "About it being obvious we've been dating this whole time."

"Well, duh!" Rosalie laughs, her eyes shining with levity.

"It's not funny!" Bella squeaks, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at Rosalie, making her laugh harder.

"Bella," Rosalie giggles, making an effort to control her amusement. "Babe. It is _so obvious _that man is in love with you."

"I wouldn't say in love..." Bella mutters, Rosalie's challenge-raised brow making her trail off.

"If you say so," Rosalie rolls her eyes, waving her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "If you won't accept love, you have to at least admit he is _proper smitten _with you._"_

"I don't know," Bella whispers, playing with the hem of her shirt. "It's hard to even believe he would be interested in me like that."

Rose gives Bella a confident smile. "Well, believe it, sweetheart," She chuckles as she rises from the chair she just occupied. "I'll come over the night of the party and help you pick out something fabulous," she adds as she crosses the room, stopping at the door and turning her head to face Bella. "Thanks again for your help." She says, giving Bella an appreciative grin before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's late again guys. RL just keeps getting in the way! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**So, there was a little bit of info about Bella's past in this chapter. More detail on that will come later down the track... their emotions are a big hot mess right now and they're both hesitant to jump in and risk the minor chance of their friendship being ruined if things don't work out between them romantically. Bella, especially. But she'll get a little push from her friends. Cue, the introduction of Rosalie. I hope you liked her!**

**All images are over on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**Follow me on twitter; natalayx**

**\- Nat x**


	8. Chapter 7

_Because the last few chapters have been late, I thought I would post this chapter early to make it up to you._

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine, except for one.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_"Better the devil you know __than the devil you don't."_

**\- Jack Heath **

**-X-**

**Fall: September 2014**

Bella used to love celebrating her birthday. Charlie would always take her out for dinner, marveling at how much she was growing into a beautiful young woman, saying how proud of her he was and telling anyone that would listen that she was going to be a famous photographer one day. Then, they would sit on the couch together, sharing a pint of ice-cream, eating it straight out of the tub while they watched her favorite films. He even made the effort of taking off work and traveling all the way to New York when she was in college to celebrate her birthday with her. Most of her fellow students at her campus would try to get out of spending time with their family, but Bella lapped up every moment she was given with Charlie.

When Riley came into Bella's life, she would leave Bella and Charlie to their own devices, giving them their privacy for Bella's birthday tradition together. But she too created her own tradition with Bella. Dragging her out to watch a movie at an actual cinema before wandering around Central Park and hanging out at the Alice in Wonderland statue. It was both of their favorite Disney film, so Riley dubbed it Bella's birthday spot, making it their tradition to go there each year for her birthday.

But in life, things change.

Living so far away from the two most important people in your life sucked, especially on your birthday. After Bella moved to London, both Charlie and Riley flew over for Bella's birthday, and she's even flown back home to New York for it as well. But celebrating her birthday became tainted the day she went home for her lunch break. Instead of getting lunch at the cafe around the corner with Jane like she usually did, she decided to go home.

~o0o~

_Garrett was taking Bella out to dinner and then drinks with a few of their mutual friends for her birthday. Wanting to organize an outfit to wear that night, she moved down the hall to their bedroom, pausing just outside the door when she heard deep groaning and high-pitch moaning on the other side. She barged through the door, coming face first with Kate's bouncing tits, her back to Garrett's chest and his hand down where they connected as he plowed into her from behind. _

_"What the fuck?!" Bella shouted, her eyes widening at the __sight __in front of her._

_Kate's head snapped up from Garrett's shoulder, her eyes filled with surprise as Garrett cursed under his breath, pushing Kate off him._

_"Bella, it's not-" _

_"If you say 'it's not what it looks like,' I'm going to dick punch you so hard," Bella seethed, causing Garrett's eyes to widen as he crawled off the bed and pulled on his sweatpants. "Because it's pretty fucking obvious what you were doing!" _

_"Bella, please," Kate pulled on her panties, then tugged her sweater over her head. "We didn't want you to find out like this." _

_"How long has this been going on?" Bella shook her head, running her hand down her face. "Actually, I don't think I want to know."_

_Garrett took a hesitant step toward Bella. "Baby, please just let me explain."_

_Bella's pulse began to race with a fierce rage at the __t__erm of endearment._ _She took a step back, pointing her index finger at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you fucking call me that." _

_"Garrett, stop acting like we weren't doing exactly what she caught us doing." Kate demanded, her voice filled with frustration._

_"Katie, shut up!" Garrett hissed in response._

_"No!" She throws his shirt at him. "You keep saying you're going to break it off with her, but you never do!"_

_Bella's heart rate spiked and her vision began to blur. "I can't believe you two could do this to me."_

_"Bella, I'm so sorry," Kate trembled, taking a step closer to Bella. "I didn't want it to go this far, I swear. You're my friend, I never wanted to hurt you like this." She placed her hand on Bella's arm, silently pleading with her to believe her. _

_Bella's eyes snapped open and with a fire burning within her, she met Kate's gaze, pulling her arm out of her grasp as though Kate had burned her. "Get out of my house."_

_"Bella-"_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bella yelled, her body shaking with rage. _

_Kate gathered the rest of her clothes in her arms and ran out of the bedroom. Bella's body jumped at the sound of her front door slamming shut, indicating that Kate had left._

_Garrett shifted his weight. "I never wanted to hurt you," __h__e mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Especially today."_

_"Neither did I." Bella choked, tears falling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, then tried to place his palm against her cheek._

_She turned her head away before turning her back on him. "Just leave, Garrett."_

_After she heard the sound of her front door opening then closing, she pulled out her phone and called in sick at work for the rest of the day. Jane could tell something was wrong by the sound of her voice, but she didn't push Bella to explain. She told her to call tomorrow if she needed a few more days to herself._

_Bella lowered herself to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Happy birthday to me." She sobbed, burying her face into her knees as her tears began to flow freely._

~o0o~

The morning sunshine ignites Bella's bedroom, the warmth of the sun's rays seeping deep into her bones as she wakes. A soft breeze dances through her open window, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, despite the heat.

She rolls onto her back, weaving her hands into the hair at the nape of her neck while she arches her back and curls her toes, sighing as the burn rushes through her muscles when she stretches her body.

Reaching across her bed, she picks up her phone from the bedside table, smiling at the bombardment of messages displayed on her lock-screen.

**Riley: Guuuurl, you old. What are you, 40 now? Don't forget to have your tea when you wake up, grandma. **

**Riley: No, but seriously. Happy birthday, B. Have a good day, I'll Skype you later. Love you! x **

**Charlie: Happy Birthday, baby girl. Can't believe you're 26 now. Feels like only yesterday I was changing your dirty diapers. Love you. xx**

**Rosalie: Happy Birthday, Deary. See you tonight! **

**Alice: Happy day of birth! Can't wait to see you! Love Ali and Jazz xoxo**

**Jasper: Alice forgets I have my own phone. Happy Birthday, Darlin'.**

**Jane: TONIGHT; WE GET WHITE GIRL WASTED AND PERVE ON CHRISTOPHER! **

**Jane: P.s. Don't show Christopher that.**

**Jane: P.p.s. Shit. Happy Birthday! **

Bella shoots off a thank you reply to each message, as well as _'Gross, dad.' _to Charlie, _'You're a freak' _to Riley and _'you realize you just provided me with blackmail material for the near future' _to Jane. As Bella is about to send a reply to Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, she receives an incoming text from Edward.

**Happy Birthday, Belle. Be ready by 12. x **

Bella's eyebrows dip in confusion at the content of Edward's text. She doesn't remember organizing to meet up with him during the day, she just assumed she would see him when it was time to leave for the party later that night.

_Bella: Why am I being ready by 12? Did we have plans? :S _

**Edward: We do now. I'm taking you out for your birthday. x **

_Bella: Edward, you don't have to do that! We're celebrating tonight. _

**Edward: With a bunch of other people. I've never been much fond of sharing :P x **

Bella laughs and smiles, but her eyes widen as soon as she notices the time. 11:25am. Thirty-five minutes to get ready. Having no idea of where Edward is even taking her, she doesn't have a clue what to wear. She texts Edward in a panic.

_Bella: You can't just spring that on me! What do I wear?!_

**Edward: Lol you're adorable, Belle. Just dress casual. See you soon! x**

_Bella: You are the Devil's spawn, I swear to God._

**Edward: Better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't, baby. ;P**

Bella looks at the time on her phone again and cusses.

11:30am. Thirty minutes left to get ready.

Bella throws off her bed sheets, beelining for the bathroom. She has a quick shower, feeling thankful that she shaved her legs and washed her hair the night before. She jumps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and fastening it at her bust. She rushes back into her bedroom and goes to her wardrobe. Riley's 'casual but still hot' rule runs through her mind and she's about to give up until she finds what she's looking for.

She steps into her tight-fitted deep blue jeans and sky-blue collar shirt, pulling on a bone-colored, wool sweater and slipping on her deep-red Doc Martens. She tries multiple hairstyles before deciding to just leave it out instead.

She applies a light, steel-grey shadow to her eyelids, followed by eyeliner and mascara. She brushes soft pink powder to her cheeks and glosses her lips while she reaches up to pull her handbag off the back of her door. She throws her phone, powder foundation and lipgloss in her purse as she rushes out of her bedroom and down the hall. Bella snatches up her keys from the bowl on the kitchen island on her way to her front door.

After she's locked her front door and turns around, she's met with the sight of a grinning Edward at the bottom of her stairs.

**-X-**

"Bowling," Bella side-eyes Edward as they stand outside of the Tenpin bowling Alley in Croydon. "You're taking me bowling?"

His mouth lifts into an amused smirk. "I am, indeed." He acknowledges, his smirk morphing into a grin.

"You've met me, right?" Bella jokes with a laugh. "Hi, I'm Bella," she states, turning to face Edward front on, extending her hand out between them before adding, "You know, the girl that almost went face first into the river. Remember me?"

Edward chuckles under his breath, shaking his head with amusement as he takes her extended hand in his. "You'll be fine, Belle."

"If I drop a ball on my foot or break one of the lanes, it's all your fault." Bella says while he leads her toward the entry.

Edward and Bella hire their bowling shoes and book out lane thirteen for four games. They go to the concession stand to order their lunch; a burger and chips for Edward and chips and nuggets for Bella. Edward takes the order number from the counter before throwing his arm across Bella's shoulder and leading her to their lane.

As Bella and Edward are placing their bowling balls on the ball retriever, the waitress brings over their food, placing it on the table situated in the middle of their booth. Edward thanks her, handing her a tip before lowering himself on the booth seat beside Bella.

Bella removes the lid off the container of her ketchup. "So what made you think of bowling of all things?" she picks up a chip and dips it in the sauce before taking a bite.

"I thought it'd be fun." Edward replies with a shrug before taking a bite of his burger.

Bella nods her head in acknowledgement, the corner of her mouth twitching into a timid smile.

They continue to chat while they finish their lunch. Discussing the progress of Edward's EP and Bella's up and coming thanksgiving plans. She tells Edward that Riley and Charlie are flying over.

"I'm glad I'll finally get to meet them."

"Me too." Bella replies with a smile as she stands and makes her way to the ball retriever to take her first go.

When the bowling ball goes straight into the gutter, Edward shakes his head in amusement and chuckles under his breath. Bella covers her face in her hands in embarrassment.

They're on their second game when Bella laughs, walking back to Edward after her bowling ball only knocks over the pin in the left corner. "I suck!"

Edward smirks, making his way to the ball retriever and picks up his bowling ball. "You're not that bad, Belle."

Bella scoffs and rolls her eyes. "My appallingly low score begs to differ."

Bella chokes on her Vanilla Coke when Edward plummets the bowling ball down the alley so hard and fast that a loud bang resounds, making Bella jump. The pins fly up in the air, landing onto the alley itself. "What..." Bella trails off, raising her brow. "Did you just make the pins _explode_?"

"Um," he chuckles under his breath at an obvious, private joke. "Adrenaline rush?" He says, glancing around nervously.

"Well, at least you got a strike," Bella narrows her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "That's it. I forfeit."

Edward shakes his head in amusement, a smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. "Come on," he hooks his index finger in a beckoning motion. "I'll show you."

Bella sighs as she rises from the booth seat. She picks up her bowling ball, placing the fingers of her right hand in the holes and supporting the ball with her left hand. She walks to Edward and stands beside him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he moves her back a few steps.

"Get a bit of a run up instead of just standing right at the line," he explains. "Bend your knees just before you let go of the ball," he continues, tapping the back of her knees with his hand. "Then slide your right foot behind your left leg," he grips her left hip as he places his right hand on her thigh, moving her into the position he just explained. "It will help you keep your balance while you're bending low."

Bella turns her head to the side to face Edward, nodding her head when she meets his gaze to show that she understands.

"You keep doing an over-arm throw," Edward trails his fingers down her arm and rests his palm on top of her hand that grips the bowling ball. "Keep the ball facing up when you swing your arm forward. That will prevent the ball from slipping out of your fingers too quickly and also give the ball more aim and speed," Edward stands in front of her, his gaze moving over her face before landing on her eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes?" Bella says cautiously, her mouth lifting into a reluctant smile.

Edward places his hands on Bella's shoulders and grins. "You can do this, baby."

Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth and sighs, nodding her head. "Okay."

Edward moves to stand behind Bella. She can feel his eyes on her, watching every move she makes. She runs the information he gave her through her head a few times before bringing the actions to life. She closes her eyes as soon as the ball leaves her fingers. Turning her back to the alley, she covers her face with her hands when the crashing sound of pins falling reaches her ears.

Edward rushes forward and cheers, "You did it!" He removes Bella's hands from her face and turns her to face the alley, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did I just..." Bella trails off, her eyes widening in surprise as she turns her head to meet Edward's gaze.

His lips pull back into a grin. "Strike, baby!"

Bella squeals when Edward bends his knees and lifts her into his arms. "Happy birthday to you!" Throwing her over his shoulder as though she weighs no more than a feather, he spins her around. He whoops and cheers, causing everyone to turn their gaze on them as their elated laughter fills the bowling alley.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The backstory on what happened between Bella and Garrett. Safe to say he's a douchewaffle! But it looks like Edward has made Bella enjoy her birthday once again ;P**

**Thanks so much for reading! And t****o the people who have been reviewing; I can't put into words how much that means to me. Nothing warms my heart more than opening up my email to your reviews expressing how much you're enjoying the story. I appreciate it so much. **

**All images are over on my blog; natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com**

**Follow me on twitter; natalayx**

**\- Nat x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes belong to original owners and songs mentioned aren't mine; except for 'All That I Could See' that Edward sings to Bella in this chapter. They're my lyrics.**

_BIG A/N down the bottom._ **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

_"Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn.  
__Is that what Devil's do?"_

**\- John Newman**

**-X-**

**Fall: September 2014**

Bella is getting dressed for the party while Edward sits on the sofa out in her lounge room. She rummages through her wardrobe, trying to find something suitable that she hasn't already worn to a work function. Frustration and regret begins to seep into her mind at not taking Rosalie up on her offer to wear something from the wardrobe vault.

As though Bella has cast a summoning spell, Rose knocks on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella?" With her eyes pinched shut, she pops her head around the door. "I'm here reporting for duty."

"Thank God," Bella mutters as she turns to face her friend. "Rose, you can open your eyes," she laughs at the sight before her. "I'm decent."

Rosalie squints her right eye open before opening both eyes. "Let's do this." She grins, rubbing her palms together as she enters the room fully and stands beside Bella.

She rummages through Bella's wardrobe, pursing her lips at garments she pulls out, wrinkling her nose before returning them to their rightful spot. Rosalie is just about to give up, until she spots a little black dress in a clear, sealed suit bag. She pulls it out of the closet, unzipping it and removing the dress from the bag.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Rose chimes with a grin as she shakes the dress from side to side.

Bella slips on the black, three-quarter-length sleeve dress. Pulling her hair to one side, she turns her back to Rosalie so she can do up her zipper.

Rose takes a step back and gives Bella a large grin. "Goddamn, girl."

Bella glances over her shoulder at Rose before turning to face her, giving her a sheepish smile. "You don't think it's too simple?" She murmurs while smoothing out the flared skirt that falls to her mid-thigh.

Rose shakes her head no. "Edward is going to drop dead, girl," she states with a smirk. "That dress is hugging you in all the right places. Not to mention you've got legs for days!"

"Oh, my God," Bella covers her face with her hands and chuckles under her breath. "Stop."

After Bella's make up is done and everything is packed into her purse, she makes her way to the living room. Edward cranes his neck, looking over the back of the couch when he hears the soft laughter belonging to the two women making their way down the hallway. He rises from the sofa, his eyes almost popping out of his head when Bella enters the room. Edward gives a smirking Rosalie a brief glance as she steps around Bella.

She passes by Edward and opens the front door. "See you guys at the party." She adds before closing the door behind her.

Edward's eyes roam from the tips of Bella's black-painted toes, up her long, bare legs and the rest of her body. Bella shifts nervously as his eyes linger a little longer on her hips, torso and chest, taking in the way the little black dress hugs her in all the right places. When he finally lifts his eyes to meet her gaze, he crosses the room to stand directly in front of her.

He ghosts his fingertips up and down her left arm, making her shiver, despite her skin being warm beneath his touch. "You look..." He trails off, lifting their hands and entwining their fingers together. "So beautiful," he murmurs, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Thank you." She whispers, her cheeks flushing at his compliment.

**-X-**

Bella is shifting her weight nervously as she and Edward stand in front of the large double doors that lead into the night club's VIP room, that Christopher hired out for the night.

"Ready?" His mouth curves into a tender smile when she glances up at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she mutters, returning a sheepish smile.

He reaches out, pushing back a flyaway wisp of hair that's fallen in front of her face and stuck to her bottom lip. He leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Shall we?" He raises his arm in an old-fashioned gesture.

Bella exhales heavily, linking her arm through Edward's. She holds onto him tightly as he leads her through the door, holding it open for her with his free hand. The music pounds loudly through the room, making the floor vibrate underneath them.

Bella's eyes widen at the sight before her. "Holy shit." She whispers in awe, her eyes roaming around the room.

Over one-hundred red and gold helium balloons hang from the ceiling.

A floor-to-ceiling mirror adorns the wall to the right, reflecting the function room back to her. Two rectangular couches are placed in front of the mirror, with a wooden coffee table separating them. Continuing down the right side of the room are two pool tables with lights hanging above them, and two rectangular dining tables adorned with candles. Round, black tables are situated between them for guests to place their drinks while they play pool. In the middle of the room, there are two round black tables and a narrow, rectangular bar-style table lines the dance floor.

There are already are large number of people in attendance; drinking, dancing, playing pool, lounging on the couch and mingling at the tables placed around the room. Colleagues and acquaintances greet Bella as she moves further into the room; a fee of them handing her drinks while wishing her a happy birthday and praising her for all her hard work over the years. Entwining her hand with Edward's, she leads them to one of the unoccupied tables when they get a free moment. She places her purse on top of the table, leaning her back against it while hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Edward's slacks.

"Look at you, Miss Popular."

She glances up at him, her mouth lifting into a smirk. "How are you coping with all the sharing?"

He rolls his eyes before taking a step forward and placing his hands on the table so he's caging her in. "I'm surprised I even have you to myself right now."

"Bella, you're finally here!"

Edward drops his forehead to Bella's shoulder at the sound of Jane's voice. She laughs softly, petting his head in sympathy.

"Spoke too soon." He mutters under his breath as Jane pulls Bella away from him and into her arms for a hug.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Jane," Bella kisses Jane on the cheek and returns the embrace. "This is... so amazing," her gaze skims over the room again before landing back on Jane. "Thank you."

Jane lifts her shoulder in a shrug, waving her hand in dismissal. "It wasn't just me. Christopher had a lot to do with it. And Rose did a lot too."

"What did I do?" Rosalie asks as she approaches them from behind.

Bella glances over her shoulder to look at Rosalie. "Helped with all of this," Bella explains, taking Rosalie's extended hand in hers. "Hey."

"It was nothing," Rosalie grins and leans forward to press a kiss to Bella's cheek. "Happy Birthday, darling."

Bella smiles. "Thanks, Rose."

"Hey Edward," Rosalie and Jane greet simultaneously, laughing and bumping each others' arms.

Both Jane and Rose met Edward a few times when he visited the office to meet up with Bella for lunch. They'd keep him company while Bella was on an errand for Christopher, or off doing a shoot for the label. Edward warmed to the both of them straight away and they shared his feelings. So it came as no surprise to Bella when Rosalie commented, 'if I were you, I'd be all over that like white on rice.'

Bella giggles under her breath at the memory, tilting her head up to look at Edward when he trails his fingers up and down her arm.

He smiles down at her, leaning forward. "What's so funny?" He asks, his lips brushing against her ear.

Their faces are only inches apart when she turns her head to look at him. She shakes her head slightly, her mouth curving into a secret smile. She leans into his side when he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Okay, four's a crowd," Rosalie laughs, giving Bella a pointed look while linking her arm through Jane's. "We'll catch up later." She adds before turning hers and Jane's backs on them and walking away.

"Come on," Edward chuckles, skimming his nose along her jaw before placing his lips to her temple. "You should mingle some more."

Bella makes her way around the room with Edward by her side, greeting her fellow co-workers and thanking them for the birthday wishes and for coming out to celebrate her accomplishments with the company.

Bella and Edward meet Rosalie and Jane back at the bar and have a few drinks together. They chat animatedly with each other, reminiscing over their time together at Burberry. Bella and Edward are touching through the whole conversation; his hand on her knee, then her thigh. His arm behind her back or around her waist, and his fingers tracing patterns along her arm.

When the bar becomes too crowded, they move to a more secluded area that is adorned with couches and coffee tables. Ceiling lights beam down on the indoor plants situated between each couch, and the white square canvasses mounted on the brick wall above them. Candles are placed upon floating shelves, illuminating the area with a warm glow.

Bella sits close to Edward on the couch. Her arm is weaved through his and his hand is placed on her knee, his thumb caressing her skin as they converse with the people around them. When Bella entwines their fingers and rests her chin on his shoulder, he turns to face her with an affectionate smile. He rests his forehead against hers and her lips pull back into a smile as he plants a kiss to her cheek.

Bella feels Rosalie's eyes on the two of them the whole time. She smirks and lifts her brow when Bella glances at her. Her gaze shifts from the photographer and musician's entwined hands, before meeting her friend's gaze. Bella's eyes narrow at the blonde, rolling them in response to her waggling brows.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett turn up an hour into the party. Bella untangles herself from Edward and rises from the couch as her friends approach.

"Sorry we're late," Alice says while pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"We were finishing up a few things in the studio." Emmett explains, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine." Bella assures, waving her hand dismissively.

"Happy birthday!" Alice cheers as she engulfs Bella in a hug.

"Thank you." Bella laughs, returning the gesture.

Emmett steps forward and wraps Bella up in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday, beautiful!" He cheers while he spins her around.

Edward chuckles under his breath as Emmett places Bella back on her feet. He used to feel jealousy toward Emmett when he did that sort of thing with Bella, but he's come to learn those feelings are unwarranted. Emmett has become like an older brother to Bella over the time they've known him and he's grown to admire their friendship.

Bella gives Jasper a small smile then a quick hug when he wishes her a happy birthday. As soon as she steps out of the embrace, Edward's arms wrap around her waist from behind. Edward extends his hand to greet Jasper and Emmett, and as though she can tell Edward doesn't want to leave his current position wrapped around Bella, Alice moves to kiss him on the cheek. Bella turns her head to look at him and smiles when he presses a kiss to her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Get a room!" A drunk Jane hollers from behind them on the couch.

Bella laughs, flipping Jane off before waving her and Rosalie over. Rosalie and Jane laugh together while puckering their lips, making kissing noises as they make their way over to them. Bella rolls her eyes and turns her head, laughing into Edward's chest.

"Hey! I'm Rose!" Rosalie chirps with a grin as she pulls a stunned Alice into a hug.

"Nice to meet you," she laughs, her surprised eyes meeting Bella's over Rosalie's shoulder as she returns the embrace. "I'm Alice." She adds after they break their embrace.

"It's great to finally meet you," Jane says as she steps forward to greet Alice with a hug. "Bella has told us so much about you."

"You too. I feel like I know you guys already," Alice says with a smile. "This is my husband, Jasper." She adds, winding her arm around his waist and tapping his chest with her palm.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." He drawls.

"How did you score a southern man, you lucky bugger?" Rose inquires with a grin.

Alice tilts her head to look up at Jasper, her lips pulling back into an affectionate smile. "He was backpacking around Europe."

"I'd recently lost my brother Jamie, who was the only important family member to me I had left," Jasper explains.

"Oh, that's horrible," Jane sighs, squeezing Jasper's forearm. "So you had no other family members?"

Jasper shakes his head no, giving her a sad smile. "Both Jamie and I had nothin' to do with our family for years. They only came out of the wood-works when they got word of the readin' for Jamie's will."

"I still can't believe they tried to attest it." Alice mutters, shaking her head with disapproval.

"The mere fact that they thought they had a right or deserved anythin' from him at all made me furious. I was worried they were gonna succeed, but James made sure everythin' was legally tight so nothin' 'bout the will could be changed to ensure they got nothin'," Jasper exhales a heavy sigh.

"Jesus. I... You poor thing." Jane stammers, her brows raised with bewilderment.

"Family drama is a bloody bastard." Rose sneers, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"He left everythin' to me. We'd spoken 'bout travelin' the world together, but I didn't realize he'd been savin' so adamanantly," Jasper continues and chuckles under his breath, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tender smile as he thinks of his brother. "So I used some of the money he left me to do as we planned. And then I met this angel." He adds, grinning down at Alice and pulling her closer into his side.

"You were filled with so much sorrow that day." Alice states, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He gives her a morose half-smile. "It was his one year anniversary."

She rises on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek, resting her hand at the nape of his neck as she whispers in his ear. "I know."

"Alright, enough with the heavy." Bella sighs, giving Jasper a quick hug and a tender smile.

"And who is this handsome devil?" Rosalie beams, shamelessly ogling Emmett.

"Emmett," he introduces himself with a grin, chuckling under his breath. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous?" Rose marvels with a giggle.

Emmett shrugs. "I only speak the truth."

"Already pulling out the one liners, are we?" Rose chimes.

"Well, I figure why waste time," Emmett responds with a smirk. "When I see something I like, I go after it."

"A man who knows what he wants," Rose remarks, taking a step closer to him. "I like it."

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Jane's voice laced with anger, gains everyone's attention. "Oh, nup. Rose, hold my shit," she orders, removing her earrings and throwing them into her purse before thrusting it into Rosalie's hands. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for years." She explains, her lips pulling back into an evil sneer.

"What's going on?" Bella asks curiously, the skin between her eyes wrinkling as she furrows her brows.

"Uh. Bella, I don't think you-"

Bella's sharp intake of breath cuts Rosalie off. "What..." She gulps, her eyes widening with shock as she glances between Garrett and Kate.

They look just the same as the last time she saw them. He's still tall with a broad build, his deep-brown hair reaching just below his chin and stubble growing on his jaw. Kate's tall frame stands beside Garrett. Her hair falls over her shoulders in curls and her makeup is flawless and beautiful, representing the model she is. She stands with her shoulders back and chin lifted in confidence, which only makes Bella's body radiate with annoyance. Who does she think she is just waltzing into Bella's party like she's the greatest gift from God? Like it's no big deal?

Edward glances from Bella, Jane and Rose, to Garrett and Kate. He has a vague idea who they are, but he asks for clarification anyway. "Who are they?"

"Garrett and Kate." Bella mumbles.

"What?" Edward and Emmett say simultaneously through clenched teeth.

Bella filled in Emmett about what happened with Kate and Garrett a few months prior. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. They may not have known each other for very long, but the two of them formed a quick, close relationship. One very similar to a brother and sister. And when Emmett cared about someone, he cared for them with his whole being.

Edward was informed of what happened between Bella, Kate and Garrett within the first months of knowing her. Edward sensed Bella's hesitancy to let him in and become close with him from the beginning of their friendship. But he slowly broke through her walls and they have become extremely close with one another. As they grew closer, the energy between them began shifting from friendship to something more. Which tended to bring out the possessive and protective side of Edward.

Edward's body automatically stiffens at the two names; his eyes hardening, jaw clenching and shoulders filling with tension. Bella reaches behind her and entwines her fingers with Edward's, glancing at him over her shoulder. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, her lips stretching into a tender smile before she turns back to Rosalie and Jane.

"How?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Jane mutters.

"Jane, wait," Bella hisses, wrapping her hand around Jane's tiny wrist. "Don't do anything rash."

"Are you kidding?" She scoffs in reply, looking between Bella's eyes. "After what those assholes did to you?"

"I'm with Bella, Jane. Just..." Alice sighs and rests her hand on Jane's forearm. "Think things through before you do anything."

"You don't have to make a scene. We can just get them thrown out," Bella says to Jane, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth when Garrett's shocked gaze lands on hers. "Can't we?" She trembles, giving Jane a pleading look as Garrett begins to make his way across the room to her, pulling an anxious looking Kate behind him.

When Garrett and Kate stand in front of them, Garrett gives Bella a hesitant smile. "Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?" She demands, glancing between him and Kate.

"More importantly, how did you even get past the bouncer?" Rose asks, lifting her brow.

"W-We had an invite." Kate stutters, glancing at everyone with caution.

"Excuse me?" Jane snaps, her eyes narrowing at Kate.

"We got an invitation to the party sent to us in the mail," Garrett explains. "It didn't have a name on who it was for."

"Surprise," Bella deadpanned with no humour. "You found the guest of honor."

"I didn't even put two and two together." Garrett explains apologetically.

"We wouldn't have come if we knew it was for you, Bella. I swear." Kate says, her eyes pleading with Bella to believe her.

"So you just decided to go to a party for an anonymous person?" Emmett scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who the fuck does that?"

"We thought it was a minuscule error," Garrett states, rubbing his stubbled chin anxiously. "We didn't want to blow it off in case it was important."

"Nothing's changed then," Rose remarks, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you're still a social-climbing piece of shit, Gaz."

"Hey!" Kate snaps in defense, taking a step toward Rosalie.

Jane grips Rosalie by the arm and pulls her back gently, stepping in front of her. She meets Kate with a fierce glare. "Fucking try it, I dare you." She hisses, narrowing her eyes.

Kate's eyes widen and she swallows thickly, taking a step back.

Janes lips pull back into a smirk. "That's what I thought."

"Breathe, darlin'," Jasper dictates through a chuckle, pulling Jane back by the wrist and giving her a half-smile. "Y'all just need to take a minute and calm down." He adds, glancing at everyone around the room, giving them a pointed look.

Kate's gaze moves to Bella. Her eyes soften and fill with regret. "I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. I miss you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you fucked her fiancé behind her back." Rosalie rants with fury in Bella's defense.

"For months." Jane adds with a sharp tongue.

"You guys," Bella groans with dejection. "Please, just stop." She covers her face in her hands at the sound of her voice breaking. She turns her head away, not wanting to let Garrett and Kate see her cry.

Edward's arms wrap around Bella's waist from behind, soothing her like a balm to a burn. "You're okay. I'm here," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Bella leans back into Edward's embrace, turning her head to bury her face in his chest. Edward tightens his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave." Emmett suggests to Garrett in earnest, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Piss off." Garrett scoffs.

"Just listen to Emmett and go, Garrett." Edward warns.

Garrett's eyes narrow as he sizes up Edward. "Who the fuck are you?"

Edward's body vibrates against Bella's and she swears she can hear an inhumane, deep-growl rumbling through his chest. Bella pulls away to look at him, an intense desire to know what it is that makes him so different to everyone else to have that kind of reaction. She's an observant person, so he's stupid if he thinks she hasn't noticed different things about him that set him apart from the average human.

She's thought about it a lot, but every theory she's come up with has involved radioactive spiders or kryptonite, which resulted in her rolling her eyes at herself a lot of the times. Coming up short with ideas was beginning to frustrate her deeply. She had no qualms if he was super-human or even a freaking alien for god sake. Her feelings wouldn't change toward him, she wouldn't even care. She just wanted to know.

Edward leans forward, caging Bella in from behind as he moves into a defensive position. But Rosalie beats him to the punch before he can say anything.

"Bella's upgrade," she retorts with a sassy smirk. "Now, move-the-fuck-along."

"Buuuuuurn." Jane laughs, high-fiving Rose as Kate stalks away, dragging Garrett behind her.

**-X-**

_"Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn. Is that what devils do?"_

"I love this song!" Alice gushes, her mouth lifting into a grin.

"Me too!" Rosalie and Jane simultaneously cheer.

"Come dance!" Rosalie laughs, grabbing Alice's hand.

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice asks as Rose begins to pull her away, her eyes a little wide by the enthusiasm from the social butterflies that are Jane and Rosalie.

"Go." Edward whispers, chuckling under his breath as he releases his hold on her.

Bella grins over her shoulder at him as she takes Alice's extended hand and is dragged onto the dance floor. They all clap their hands to the beat while they move their bodies to the chorus of the song. Bella sways her hips, bouncing on her toes. She shimmies her shoulders against Rosalie's back before turning to face her, Alice and Jane again. Her hair flies out around her as she whips her head from side to side, losing herself in the music.

_"It's unforgivable. I stole and burnt your soul. Is that what demons do?" _Jane shouts with the music, raising her arms above her head and shaking them vigorously.

_"They rule the worst of me. Destroy everything. They bring down angels like you." _Rosalie continues, shaking her hips as she points to Bella.

_"Now I'm rising from the ground. Rising up to you." _Alice follows, moving toward Bella and placing her hands on her shoulders.

_"Filled with all the strength I've fo-und. There's nothing I can't do!"_ Rose, Jane and Alice finish together, closing in on Bella and dancing around her as the chorus starts up again.

Bella joins in, laughing and singing with them. She moves her arms in front of her, twisting and turning her wrists as she extends her arms above her head while she rolls her body to the rhythm. Bella glances over to where the four of them left the boys, moving her body to face them full on. Edward has the side of his body leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest while he watches her dance.

As the music slows to the hook, the mix of alcohol and happiness pulsing through Bella overtakes her and ignites a fire of bravery within her. Her eyes lock on Edward's as she beckons him with the "come hither" motion. The corner of her mouth lifts into a cheeky grin as she sends a wink his way. Edward smirks, shaking his head in mock reprimand while Bella throws her head back in laughter, clapping her hands along to the song.

Jane looks at Bella in shock from her open and straightforward display of flirting. Rosalie points at Edward and 'oooooh's' and Alice just grins and laughs, entwining her hands with Bella's. She moves them forward and backwards toward each other a few times before raising their arms, crossing them over behind each other's head and sliding out of the position until their palms meet again. Jane and Rosalie snap out of their shock and join in with dancing to what's left of the song.

Jane leaves the dance floor to get another drink from the bar with a colleague named Felix. Rose follows soon after, sitting in a corner with Emmett. Bella skims the room looking for Edward, noticing he's disappeared. She glances at Jasper and raises her brow, mouthing 'where's Edward' at him. His lips pull back into a mischievous smirk and he cocks his head toward her. Bella furrows her brow, glancing over her shoulder to look behind her. Edward is coming from the direction of the DJ stand, crossing the room to her.

"I'm gonna head over to Jaz." Alice giggles.

"Okay." Bella replies without taking her eyes off Edward.

"Hey," she smiles when he's in front of her. She takes a step toward him and reaches for his outstretched hand, eyeing him warily and glancing between him and the DJ. "What did you just give the DJ?"

"You'll see," he entwines their fingers and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Having fun? Nice dance moves by the way." He smirks.

Bella laughs, swatting at his stomach playfully before dropping her forehead to his chest. "Shut up."

As he interlaces his hands into her hair, she fists his shirt in her hands. When the beginning rifts of a song she's heard before comes on over the club speakers, she lifts her head from his chest to look him in the eyes. Her breath catches in her throat when the first lines of the song float through the room.

_"I was living in a heavy darkness, stuck in the memories of my past. With my mind at a standstill, frozen in time. And my heart filled with fear of how long it would last."_

"Is this?" Her eyes widen with surprise as the very familiar voice continues to fill her ears.

_"I was running from my mistakes, from the monster I used to be. Even after years of being clean, still afraid of being hit by my life's debris."_

"A new song?" He asks, scratching at his jaw. "Yeah."

Tilting her head to the side, she searches his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He swallows thickly before wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he dips his head. "Listen, and you'll find out." He murmurs, his lips brushing against her ear.

Bella nods her head, sucking in a shaky breath as Edward ghosts his fingertips down her arm. When he takes her hand in his, she curls her fingers around his thumb. A soft smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she glances up at him, her eyes staying locked with his as his voice swirls around them.

_"I looked up and you were there. You were all that I could see. I was lost in your deep-brown eyes, and something within me broke free."_

Bella's hand flies to her mouth, catching her gasp. Her mind runs at one hundred miles a minute, trying to decipher whether she's reading too much into this or whether the song is really about her. Ever since Edward put it out there that it's obvious they've been dating this whole time, a war has battled within her. After what she went through with Garrett, she didn't think she would ever love again. But Edward awoke that side of her, putting back the pieces of her heart and made her feel things she thought she was too broken to feel again. And although she could tell he had demons in his past and skeletons in his closet, she didn't care. He was sweet and genuine, and he made it so easy for her to fall.

_"With the light-pink flush of your cheeks, and the curve of your timid smile. My soul sparked back to life, my heart rate pulsed and went wild."_

Bella takes a step closer to Edward and rests he hand on his chest. He pulls his head back slightly to look back and fourth between her eyes warily, trying to gauge whether her reaction is a good or bad thing.

"This is about me?"

Edward gives her a cautious smile, nodding his head. "Yeah."

"It's beautiful." She whispers, rising on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Edward winds his arms around Bella's waist as she settles back on her feet. Placing her arms on his shoulders, she crosses her wrists at the back of his neck; her fingers lazily intwining together. Gently swaying them to his song for her, he interlaces his fingers into her hair as she drops her forehead to her chest. She exhales a content sigh, sliding her eyes shut and letting the lyrics swim over her.

_"The touch of your soft skin on mine, soothed the demons raging within. You breathed air back into my lungs and free'd me of all my sins."_

Flattening his palms on her waist line, he brings her closer to him and presses a kiss to her temple. He dips his chin to his chest, his jaw so close to Bella's she can feel his breath against her neck as he sings into her ear.

_"Until you waltzed into my life, I didn't realize a piece to my puzzle was missing."_

Bella's hold around Edward's neck tightens, the corner of her mouth twitching into a small smile as the sweet lyrics warm her heart.

_"Now with you by my side, I can finally start living."_

Bella tilts her head back to look at Edward, her eyes wide and shining with surprise. Brushing back the hair that's stuck to her forehead, he smirks down at her. Her eyes don't leave his as he gently cups her cheek in his palm and dips his head toward her. Her heart rate spikes when he laces his free hand into her hair, twisting his fingers around her locks. Bringing her face closer to his, he presses his mouth to hers in an overdue, heated kiss. She kisses him back with fervor, rising on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She's vaguely aware of cheers and catcalls that could only belong to Jane, Rose and Alice, but her attention is solely on the feel of Edward's lips on hers and her heart thrumming so hard against her ribcage, she's sure it's going to break through her chest.

* * *

**Okay, Firstly: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY IN UPDATING! RL has been hectic for both myself and my Beta. She's working on chapters 9 and 10 and i'm going to post them as soon as she's done. I hope to get them up in the next few days! So, yay for three chapters to read together! **

**Secondly: OH MY FREAKING GOD. Some amazing person(s?) nominated Summer Rose for the 'Undiscovered Gem' category in the TwiFic Fandom Awards! I can't even put into words how honoured and blown away I am by this. Never in a million years did I ever think one of my stories would be nominated in the TwiFicAwards. Whoever nominated me and my little story; SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN SMOTHER YOU IN GRATITUDE! I don't know if it got through to round two yet, but if you voted; thank you! **I'm so touched, it means so much to me.****

****Thirdly: Some more hints about what Edward is ((Barry: "I think that crosses mermaid off the list." LOL)); cute Edwella moments; introductions between friends; and of course... a blast from the past. Hope you're all still with me! Thank you to everyone who reviews and continuously encourage me. I love you all! x****

****\- Nat x****


	10. Chapter 9

**Preread by: Packy and BreeMasenCullen**

**Beta'd by: MyHeartOfMusic (aka Barry aka Nat lol)**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes and songs belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

"Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty."

**\- Holly Black**

**Fall: October 2014**

Being the personal assistant of Christopher Bailey and head photographer at the Burberry headquarters comes with a heavy burden for Bella. In the past, every girl friend Bella made and the guys she would date, always had an ulterior motive. They would use her to climb the social ladder and get ahead in their careers. Once they got what they wanted from her, they tended to toss her aside like an out of season piece of clothing. Garrett and Kate were testimony to that.

As Bella explained to Edward, she's developed a fairly accurate sixth sense when it comes to people's sketchy intentions. But Edward has been nothing but genuine towards her.

Over these last eight months, there's no denying an intense feeling of something beyond friendship between the two of them has been heavy in the air. And even though a few months ago, they shared their first kiss, neither one of them has asked the other out on an official date or defined the relationship. But they never go out with anyone else either. It's like there is an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they belong to each other.

But Bella still has her fears and insecurities about her past, no matter how genuine Edward is. She's been working on overcoming the thoughts of being betrayed that are always in the back of her mind, but she still struggles with it at times. And Edward is still haunted by his mistakes. He has demons that still linger from his past and skeletons in his closet that lurk in the back of his mind. Bella see's it in his eyes every now and then, she just doesn't understand why he doesn't talk to her about any of it.

**-X-**

"So, Alice says it's time to kick start promotion for my EP with a photoshoot," Edward says while he lowers himself beside her on the couch. He chucks his keys on Bella's coffee table. "Any recommendations?"

Bella glances up from her laptop to look at him, raising her brow. "I can do it for you," she offers, it's not a big deal for her to do this for him.

"Belle, no. You don't have to do that," he laughs, gripping her by the legs and pulling her closer to him on the couch. "I was telling you because I wanted to share the news with the person I care about most, not trying to use you for your job title."

Bella's mouth lifts into a sheepish smile, his declaration warming her from her heart to the bottom of her toes. "I know that wasn't your intention, babe."

"Good," he states before tickling her sides, making her squirm and squeal with laughter. "Because I'd hate for you to think I would do that to you, baby."

"I know you wouldn't." Bella confesses, giving him a soft-hearted smile. She closes the lid of her laptop while she leans forward and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

But Bella cares about him, and she's excited for him being so close to releasing his EP. So, she decides that when she gets a moment to herself, she'll contact Jasper and Alice anyway to book the photoshoot for next week.

"How were things at the studio, anyway?" Bella asks, leaning over to place her laptop on the coffee table.

"Good," Edward smiles, pulling her feet into his lap and massaging them. "Em wants me to come in tomorrow to record a few more rifts with my guitar and a few back up vocal tracks."

Her half-smile turns into a broad grin. "Then you'll be done?" Her eyes shine bright with excitement as she bends her knees and scoots closer to Edward.

Edward nods his head yes, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk as he wraps his arms around Bella's waistline and pulls her into his lap. "I can't believe it's only a day away from being finished."

Bella wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers twisting into the hair on the nape of his neck. "It's all happening." She whispers, grinning while she rests her forehead against his.

"And it's all thanks to you." Edward states, running his hands up her back and into her hair.

Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not true."

"It is," Edward insists, cupping Bella's face in his hands. "If you didn't talk me into taking on Jaz and Ali as my agent and publicist, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Maybe not today," Bella acknowledges, placing her index finger to Edward's lips when he begins to protest. "It would have taken longer, no doubt. But I believe you would have gotten to where you are now sometime down the road."

"You have so much faith in me, Belle," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her finger. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably be all broody and turn into an anti-social hermit." Bella says with a shrug, giggling when Edward pushes Bella's back into the couch, tickling her ribs as he hovers over her and presses his mouth to hers.

**-X-**

Bella is adjusting the lights when Edward enters the studio, followed by Alice and Jasper, the latter yapping away silently but fiercely on the phone. Bella gives Alice a small wave and Alice responds with a kind smile. As Edward bears closer, Bella glances at him over her shoulder, grinning when his eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as he closes the rest of the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her and leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

She glances at Alice to see her eyeing them knowingly. She smirks, turning her back on them, and dipping her head in conversation with Jasper, who is now off the phone.

Edward tugging at the end of Bella's fishtail braid pulls her back to attention. "Earth to Bella."

She moves her gaze to him, smiling as she plays with the hem of his t-shirt. "I told you I wanted to do this for you."

"And I said you didn't have to." Entwining one of his hands with hers, he brings it to his mouth and presses his lips to her knuckles.

She lifts her shoulder in a shrug and when he raises his brow, she rolls her eyes in response as she removes herself from his arms. "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Moving to the backdrop at the back wall, she changes the vinyl role from black to white.

"How'd you pull this off?" He asks, crossing his ankles and sitting on the edge of the desk that's used for Bella to organise when the client is to come back to view the photos.

Her lips pull back into a cunning smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Baby." He deadpans, quirking his brow as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Bella moves to stand in front of him, rolling her eyes. "I called your agent, genius."

"Well, aren't you as clever as the Devil and twice as pretty." He chuckles, placing his hands on her hips and swaying them from side to side playfully.

Bella swats at his hands before locking her arms around his neck, her head falling back as she laughs. "I'm surprised Alice was able to keep it from you, actually."

"You and me both." He chuckles, resting his forehead against Bella's chest as he pulls her closer.

She weaves her fingers into the back of his already messy hair, his hold tightening on her when she presses a kiss to the top of his head. Her feelings for him grow every moment she spends with him, and she often used to wonder if he felt the same; but those thoughts were put to rest the night of her birthday. Things have shifted between them since then. But the fact of the matter is, they still haven't had that discussion yet. Every time she has attempted to bring it up with him, she's always chickened out. And if his fans are anything to go by, from the outside looking in, it probably does look like they're a couple. Because that is what most of his fans gossip about these days. But it never seems to phase Edward. He laughs it off, saying, "Let them think what they want, Belle. Them referring to you as my girl isn't harming me in the slightest." And it's moments like those that leave her feeling more than a little bit confused.

But then again, Bella has always been a strong believer in the phrase that actions speak louder than words. And Edward's actions speak volumes.

**-X-**

**Fall: November 2014**

Edward sits on a stool at the kitchen island in Bella's apartment while she potters around in her kitchen. She pulls down two mugs from the cabinet and places them on the island between her and Edward. Bella moves the sugar container from the counter to the island, putting one teaspoon in her cup and two in Edward's. She deposits a tea bag in each of their mugs before grabbing the milk from the fridge, all while the kettle boils on the stove.

When the kettle clicks off, Bella pours the steaming hot water into their mugs. She stirs the teaspoon around as she adds the milk, before sliding Edward's mug over to him.

"Thanks," he says, curling his hands around the hot ceramic. He blows on the steaming tea, sighing in content when he takes a sip.

"Winter is coming," Bella sighs, taking a sip of her tea. "I hate the cold."

"You'll be fine, Jon Snow." Edward smirks.

Bella laughs and leans forward, her arms resting flat on the island. "Do you think it'll start snowing soon?"

"Probably." Edward acknowledges with a shrug.

"Didn't you want to take me to some castle?" Bella asks with a raised brow.

"I did indeed," Edward nods his head, grinning. "It's beautiful during winter. It'll be worth it."

"Mmm. I dunno," Bella responds, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Any activity that requires me to venture out into the cold is gonna suck."

Edward smiles against the rim of his mug. "Trust me. You'll love it." He insists.

Bella quirks her brow and smirks. "We'll see."

"When are you free next, anyway?" Edward asks.

Bella sighs, moving around the island and sitting in the seat beside Edward. "Not until next Wednesday."

"You're working this whole weekend?" He asks, turning his body to face her.

"Yeah. I've got four shoots tomorrow, then six on Sunday," Bella mutters and mimics his position. "And I have to run a few errands for Chris in between sessions on both days."

Edward whistles through his teeth. "Bloody hell. Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Sometimes," she says with a shrug. "I mean, some days it gets exhausting and I have moments where I get overwhelmed and I want to scream, or I just want lay in bed all day doing nothing. But it's my dream job; I love being a photographer. I've wanted this since I was fourteen and I've worked my ass off to get to where I am today, so I can't really complain."

"Your life is bloody hectic; you make me look like a slacker." He chuckles.

"No way," she laughs, shaking her head in disagreement. "Performing and recording is your work. You're getting your music and your name out there," Bella extends her arm and places her hand on top of Edwards, smiling when he meets her gaze. "You're really talented, Edward. You don't give yourself nearly as much credit as you should. With Alice and Jasper on your team, you're going to go places. I can feel it."

Edward dips his head and half-smiles, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thanks, Belle."

"Don't mention it," she responds, patting his hand softly before finishing off her tea. "Are you done?" She asks, inclining her head to Edward's cup. He nods his head yes, extending it out to her. She takes it from him, hopping off the stool and moving to the sink. "What are your plans for the weekend?" She asks, glancing at him over her shoulder. She washes both of the mugs before placing them upside down in the dish rack.

"I've been playing in venues and recording in the studio with Em every day this week. So I think I'm just gonna relax this weekend," he says, propping his elbow on the bench and resting his chin in his hand. "Shoot me a text if you're not busy on your lunch break and I'll head over."

"Sounds good." She acknowledges through a yawn.

Edward chuckles under his breath. "Alright, I'm gonna head off so you can get some sleep."

Bella covers her mouth with her hand as she yawns again. "Ugh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're exhausted," Bella follows behind him as he crosses the room and opens her front door. He tugs on the hem of her shirt, enfolding her in his arms. His touch is gentle as he strokes his fingers through her soft hair. "Get some rest, baby."

Bella rests her face in the crook of Edwards neck as she wraps her arms around him, inhaling the scent of mint and cigarettes when his breath fans across her face. "Night, Edward." She murmurs against his chest.

He buries his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Night, sweetheart."

Edward gives her a tender smile, removing the wisp of hair that has stuck to her lip. He tucks it behind her ear, before stepping out her front door and jogging down her front steps.

**-X-**

"I'm so excited to see you," Riley laughs from inside Bella's laptop screen. "I swear to god, I'm about to bust at the seams!"

Bella's lips stretch into a grin. "I can't wait until you guys are here."

"Charlie hasn't shut up about the trip," Riley jokes with a roll of her eyes. "He misses you a lot."

Bella exhales a heavy sigh. "I miss him too."

"How is Edward?" Riley asks with a smirk.

Bella rolls her eyes. "He's good. He's at the studio at the moment."

"This late?"

"Yeah."

"So how have things been between you since the kiiiiiss?" Riley chimes, waggling her eyebrows.

Bella's lips pull back into a buoyant smile. "Really good. It's like... Something has officially shifted."

"So what, you're official now?"

"Well, no... We still haven't defined anything."

"Why not?!" Riley exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "What are you waiting for?"

"It hasn't come up!" Bella responds in defence. "I mean, we've always been pretty open with our affection with each other. We used to keep it simple; only small gestures like hugging, holding hands and kissing on the cheek, never really on the lips. But ever since he kissed me, it's like the shackles have come off. We don't really hold back anymore. We're just..." She sighs, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know."

"Pfffft," Riley scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous, that's what you are. It is so clear that you're in love with each other and want to get married."

"Wow, Ry," Bella laughs with an amused smile. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there. Roll back the future plans, babe."

"What-ever," Riley mutters, leaning closer to her camera and giving Bella a stern look. "You're basically acting like a couple, but without the title. Just talk to him."

"I don't want to ruin anything." Bella mumbles, lifting her shoulder in a shrug.

"That isn't fair on either of you."

Bella glances up at her computer screen. "I can't lose him, Riley."

"I know you still have some issues left over from Garrett, but... Garrett never looked at you the way Edward does; he never treated you the way Edward does and he sure as hell didn't give you the type of affection Edward does," Riley's mouth lifts into a sad smile. "Edward isn't Garrett, baby."

"I know he's not." Bella whispers, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"I wish I could help you get past it all so you can just be completely happy with no worries in the back of your mind."

"I'm getting there," Bella assures her best friend. "I promise."

"You're a strong, independent woman, Bella," Riley points her index finger at Bella via the webcam. "Just tell him how you feel. And if you can't do that, show him."

"You'll have to help me when you're here." Bella dictates with a smirk.

Riley beams. "I will gladly put my wingwoman hat on!"

Bella laughs along with Riley. "Anyway, enough of me and my tragic love life. How are things with you and Alec?"

Riley's smile morphs into a grin. "I think he's going to propose."

"What?!" Bella exclaims, her eyes widening with surprise. "How do you know?"

"You know our three year anniversary is coming up?"

"Of course."

"Well, he's been very insistent in being the one to organise everything."

Bella shakes her head in amusement. "That man does not have a subtle bone in his body."

"I know right?" Riley laughs but then sighs when she notices the time. "It's getting late, you should be in bed."

"Technically, I am." Bella quips with a cheeky smile.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Don't be a smartass."

"I do have an early morning tomorrow." Bella states with a pout.

"Go catch some sleep. I'll call you again in a few days."

Bella leans forward until her puckered lips take up the whole screen, then makes a kissing noise. "Love you."

"Love you too." Riley blows Bella a kiss before disconnecting the call.

* * *

**There you go, loves! Again, i'm sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters to you. Chapter 10 will hopefully be up either later tonight or tomorrow.**

**I know some of you may be getting a little frustrated with Edward and Bella not being 'official' but it's a really slow burn getting them to that point of their relationship. It does sometimes happen like this in real life. I was with my ex partner for three months until we defined anything and became 'official' boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Thank you to all of you who leave me lovely reviews and have stuck with me and this story despite the delayed updates.**

**\- Nat x**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** A lot of you may have heard about the Sydney Siege that took place at the Lindtt Chocolat Cafe in Martin Place yesterday/early this morning. I'd just like to take a moment to pay respect to the two hostages that fell victim to the perpetrator. It was an unfortunate event and deeply horrifying to witness, and it breaks my heart that three children are going to be without their mother this christmas. But I would just like to say that I am so proud of my NSW police and the government officials and commend them for managing to control the siege for 17 hours - succeeding in getting eleven people out unharmed whilst not succumbing to any terrorist demands, with the only injuries and fatalities occurring in the 17th hour, which was initiated by the gunman himself. Two dead is a horrible outcome, but it is a lot better than what it could have been. I am so thankful for every Australian who is refusing to yield to hatred and discrimination in retaliation to such an appalling event. The aim of terrorism is to promote terror/fear amongst civilians to create a division between them based on race, religion etc and #illridewithyou is our way of saying you will not divide us. You have failed in trying to cause chaos and make us turn on one another. We will not discriminate against a whole culture because of the actions of one man. Thank you to everyone around the world for giving my country your support and keeping us in your thoughts and prayers. It truly means a lot to us. _

_Tori Johnson and Katrina Dawson, you will forever be remembered and never forgotten. Rest In Peace. x_

* * *

**Pre Read By: BreeMasenCullen and Packy.**

**Beta'd By: MyHeartOfMusic**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes and songs belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

"_Had to meet the Devil, just to know his name._

_And that's when my love was burning_."

**Ella Henderson; Ghost**

**Fall: November 2014 **

Bella shifts her weight as she waits in the international arrivals terminal at London Gatwick Airport. She's been looking forward to this day for months. When Charlie Skyped with Bella to inform her that he was flying over for thanksgiving, and bringing Riley with him, she gushed and cried with joy. She missed them so much sometimes, concentrating on her work was hard. If Edward hadn't come into her life, she didn't know how she would have passed the time.

She didn't know how she was going to go about the introductions. Bella has obviously filled in Riley about her relationship with him and the confusion and complications that comes with it. But she's lost as to what to tell Charlie. She can't exactly turn around and say, 'oh yeah, dad. This is my friend Edward. We aren't in a relationship - well, we sort of are, but not. No dad, we're not friends with benefits! We spend all our time together and we kiss and go on dates, but we don't define them as dates. It's kind of hard to explain what's going on with us.' It's safe to say Charlie meeting Edward was going to be interesting.

Bella wrings her hands with anticipation when the gate personnel open the double doors. She scans the crowd of people that are panning out of the tunnel, looking for her two loved ones. Her lips pull back into a grin when she spots the top of a blonde messy bun and the familiar twitch of a dark brown mustache. As soon as Riley's gaze meets Bella's, she squeals and pushes her way through the crowd. Bella laughs and rushes toward her best friend, twin tears falling down her cheeks when they collide and wrap their arms around each other in a fierce and emotional embrace. Riley sways their bodies from side to side a few times, before finally letting Bella go so she can greet her father.

"C'mere, baby girl." Charlie mutters, pulling Bella toward him by her shoulders and tucking her under his arms.

"Hey Daddy," she whispers into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I've missed you so much." She sniffles, burying her face into his shoulder.

Charlie tightens his hold on her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you too, Bells."

**-X-**

Bella is settled between Riley's legs in the left corner of her couch, a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands. Charlie sits in the armchair to their right, a Heineken beer clutched in his hand.

"How was your flight?" Bella asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Long." Riley complains, shifting her weight beneath Bella so her legs lay flat on the couch.

"And noisy." Charlie mutters, bringing the beer bottle to his lips.

"I love kids, but my god," Riley groans, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm never getting on a seven hour flight with a baby on board ever again."

"Worst hours of my life," Charlie sighs when there's a knock at the door. Charlie glances between Bella and the door, raising his brow in question.

"Can I get it?" Riley whisper-squeaks, pushing Bella out of her lap.

"Oh, my god. No." Bella jumps to her feet and pushes Riley back down on the couch before rapidly crossing the room.

She swings the door open and is met with Edward's smiling face. "Hey Belle," Bella's eyes widen with shock when he leans forward and gives her a quick peck on the lips in greeting.

Edward's gaze snaps in the direction of a throat being cleared gruffly behind them. He curses under his breath, his eyes locking back on Bella's. "I completely forgot," he whispers, bringing his hand that's hidden from view to cup her left cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Bella says, giving him a reassuring smile. "Come in." She adds, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping to the side.

Edward moves around Bella and further into the house, stopping to stand beside her. Bella laughs softly under her breath as she takes Edward's hand in hers, dragging him behind her.

"Riley, Dad, this is Edward," Bella waves her hand in front of Edward. "Edward, this is Riley and my Dad, Charlie." She finishes, lowering herself onto the couch between Riley's legs again.

"Hi," Edward greets them, giving them both a polite smile. He crosses the room to Charlie, extending his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Sir."

"You too." Charlie takes Edward's extended hand in his, gripping it a little firmer than necessary.

"Dad." Bella warns, her tone stern.

Edward chuckles under his breath nervously while he moves to the couch. Bella lifts her hand to take hold of Edward's, pulling him down to sit beside her.

"So," Riley says as she wraps her arms around Bella's waist, pulling her back against her chest. "We finally meet."

Edward smiles as he takes in their position, feeling glad Bella has her best friend with her again. "You must be the infamous best friend." He says, meeting Riley's gaze.

She smirks in response, lifting her brow. "You must be the infamous... Friend." She says, making quotation marks with her hands on the last word.

Bella pinches Riley's thigh, making her cry out. "Don't be a bitch." She hisses, tilting her head to look up at Riley.

Riley grins and rolls her eyes. "Just stating the obvious."

"So what do you do with yourself, Edward?" Charlie asks with interest.

"I'm a musician." Edward replies.

"I've already told you that, Dad." Bella sighs, glancing over at him and fitting him with a pointed glare.

Charlie grunts and slinks lower into his chair. "I'm getting senile in my old age, Bells."

"Bullshit." Bella mutters under her breath.

Charlie returns his attention back to Edward. "How's all that going for you?"

"I was actually just in the studio," Edward smiles, running his hands through his hair. "My EP is almost finished."

"I'm still bummed it got pushed back." Bella grumbles with a pout.

Edward chuckles and winks her way. "You're the one that suggested adding two more tracks."

"I knowwwww." Bella sighs, rolling her eyes.

"This all must be pretty exciting for you." Charlie continues.

"Yeah," Edward nods his head in agreement. "I'm really proud of it. But It's also really nerve-wracking."

"Yeah?"

"I mean... It's so cool that my music is gonna be out there for everyone to hear. But there are also people that will pull it apart and analyze the shit out of it." Edward scratches at the two o'clock shadow on his jaw. "It's so different to just having people listening to my music as I play to them on the street or in a low-key pub."

"Isn't that how you two met?" Charlie inquires not-so-subtly, looking between Edward and Bella.

"Yeah," Edward smirks and glances at Bella. "She blew me away from the first moment I laid eyes on her."

"I could say the same about you." Bella says in response, her cheeks flushing.

"I take it you've been together for a while then." Charlie states straight off the bat.

"Stop prying," Bella groans.

Charlie dismisses Bella's reaction with a wave of his hand. "Calm down, Bella. I'm just asking the man a question."

"You're giving him the Spanish inquisition." She accuses, sitting up and throwing her legs over the couch to face him.

Charlie's brows lift in surprise. "Is it such a big deal that I'd like to know what's going on in my daughter's life?"

"It's nice that you care," she acknowledges while she rises from the couch. "But what goes on with my personal relationships has nothing to do with you."

"I have to agree with Bella here, Charlie." Riley pipes up, giving Edward a sympathetic smile.

"I just want to make sure my little girl isn't being taken advantage of." Charlie mutters, glancing at Edward with a stern look.

"I'm twenty-six years old, Dad. I can look after myself."

"I'd never take advantage of Bella or disrespect her in any way, Charlie." Edward assures in an earnest tone.

"Good. Cause you know what?" Charlie takes another swig of his beer before meeting Edward's gaze with a fierce glare. "I know how to hunt, and I know how to use a gun."

"Dad!" Bella exclaims, moving across the room to stand in front of him. "Go to bed." She commands, snatching the beer out of his hand and pushing him in the direction of the hall.

**-X-**

Riley has moved to the recliner Charlie recently occupied while Bella and Edward take up the couch, mimicking the position Riley and Bella were in earlier. Bella crosses her legs so her thighs rest against Edward's. He props his chin on Bella's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close until her back is flush against his chest. Bella's lips twitch into a tender smile while Edward traces patterns on her palms that sit in her lap.

"So when do I get to hear these tunes of yours?" Riley inquires, snapping them out of their little bubble. Edward glances up at Riley and she gives him a knowing grin.

He pulls away slightly to look at Bella, raising his brow. "You told her about the song, didn't you?"

Bella giggles, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "I may or may not have sent her a drunk text that night."

"Of course you did," Edward shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. "I have a gig at a club in a few days, actually." He continues.

"Awesome!" Riley shrieks, her eyes shining with elation.

"How many tracks did you get finished tonight?" Bella asks, glancing over her shoulder at Edward.

"Just one," He answers with a shrug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We started on the second track, though."

"It's still progress," Bella insists. "I can't wait to hear it."

Edward kisses her shoulder and nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck. "You know you're welcome in the studio anytime, baby." He murmurs against her skin.

Riley watches them silently, her heart filling with relief that Bella has found happiness with Edward after what happened with Garrett. For a while she was worried she would keep everyone at a distance and never find love again. Bella has told her they haven't made anything official or even defined what it is they are, and that fact makes Riley nervous for her best friend. She hopes for Bella's sake they have that conversation sooner rather than later, and that their feelings are indeed on mutual ground. Because she honestly believes Bella wouldn't recover if her heart was broken again. But watching them together right now, it's obvious there's love between the two of them.

Riley brings her hand to her face when she sucks in a breath as her lips stretch out in a yawn. "Yikes. I should hit the hay," she rises from the recliner and moves to stand in front of the couch.

As Riley leans forward, Bella sits up to meet her embrace halfway. "Night, Ry."

"See you in the morning, babe," Riley responds before pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek. "Night, Edward." She adds, ruffling his hair before walking away.

**-X-**

Riley stands beside Bella in the front row of the crowd at the club while Edward pours himself into his stripped back cover of Ella Henderson's "Ghost". Her eyes widen with awe and an elated grin pulls up on her face as he sings.

"_I had to go through Hell to prove i'm not insane. Had to meet the Devil, just to know his name. And that's when my love was burning. Yeah, it's still burning_."

"I knew he was good, but," Riley shouts in Bella's ear over the music. "He is _beyond _amazing!"

Bella grins at Riley, nodding her head vehemently with agreement. She glances up at Edward to see that he is watching them. Edward shakes his head with laughter when Bella points to Riley, then to him, before giving him a double thumbs up, indicating that Riley approves and is loving his music.

After Edward has finished his set, the three of them occupy a V.I.P booth provided for Edward and his guests. Bella sits back, watching him with pride when he gives the okay for several groups of fans to come into the booth to meet him. When the attention has died down a bit, they chat and laugh together and order drinks.

Bella's eyes widen, lighting up with excitement when Demi Lovato's Neon Lights comes on. She and Riley simultaneously turn their heads to look at each other, their mouths lifting into grins. Riley jumps up from the booth, snatching up Bella's hand and dragging her out toward the dance floor. They weave their way through the maze of sweat-covered bodies, making their way to the center of the crowd. Riley rolls her torso and hips to the music, tapping her heart as Demi's voice sings, "be still my heart, 'cause it's freakin' out. It's freakin' out, right now.' Bella grins, laughing as she shakes her head in elation. She moves her shoulders back and fourth, closing the distance between her and Riley.

Riley grasps Bella's left hand, entwining their fingers together as Bella places her right forearm on Riley's shoulder. As the chorus ascends and they twist, turn and sway together to the music, Bella realises in this moment how much she has missed Riley. Bella grins sky-high, locking her arms around Riley's neck and spinning them around on the spot. Her heart fills with happiness at being reunited with her best friend again.

Bella's eyes lock on Edward's when she turns her body and glances over at where he sits at their booth. She hooks her index finger, beckoning him to come dance with her and Riley. His mouth curves into a crooked smirk filled with amusement, and shakes his head no. Bella pokes her tongue out and gives him the signal for a thumbs down, laughing while she turns back around to face Riley.

Riley turns in Bella's arms so her back is to Bella's chest. She runs her arms up her body, raising them above her head while she sways her hips and dips to the ground before bouncing back up. Belly-deep laughter bubbles up Bella's chest and out of her mouth. She marvels at the sexiness that exudes off of Riley when she dances and wishes she could move with the confidence she does. Riley ducks under Bella's arms, rolling her hips and spinning around until her back rests against Bella's.

"Like Neon Liiiiights!" Riley sing-shouts, bouncing on her feet as the beat picks up.

Bella closes her eyes, weaving her hands into her hair while she moves her head from side to side. The electronic beat vibrates through Bella's bones as she moves her body to the music. Her eyes snap open when Edward's familiar scent of mint and cigarettes invades her senses and her body fills with a nervous energy. Her eyes move to all the people around her on the dance floor, seeking out Riley but she's nowhere to be found. Bella glances over her shoulder at Edward, grinning as she turns to face him. Her eyes roam over Edward's face. She's instantly entranced by the inhumane element the colours of the lights that illuminate Edward's face causes to his features.

Edward trails his hand down Bella's right arm, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her closer to him. She places her hands on the middle of his stomach, running them up his chest and over his shoulders. A smile lingers on her face as he moves his body with hers. Removing her hands from his shoulders, she turns her back to him. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck when he closes the distance between them. Raising her left arm, she flattens her palm against the crook of Edward's neck, the tips of her fingers knitting into his hair. As they sway from side to side, he flattens his right palm on her stomach, pulling her closer until she can feel the beat of his heart against her back. She places her arm on top of his that is wrapped around her waist, sighing when he pushes her hair to one side and kisses her neck.

The alcohol she's consumed throughout the night, mixed in with his close proximity and the feel of his hands on her hips, makes her lips lift into an even broader smile. Bella tilts her head back, resting it on Edward's shoulder. When the music slows, Edward bends his knees, dipping his head to rest his chin on Bella's shoulder. Bella sucks in a breath when Edward sings, _"You're all I see in all these places. You're all I see in all these faces," _his lips brushing against Bella's neck as he continues. _"So let's pretend we're running out of time."_ The sound of his voice next to her ear bringing goosebumps to her skin.

Their eyes lock on one another when Bella turns swiftly in Edward's arms to face him. She swallows thickly while his caution-filled eyes move back and fourth between hers, searching for some sort of confirmation. Edward cups Bella's face in his hands, his demeanor changing from uncertainty to determination. Bella wraps her hands around Edward's wrists, her heart rate spiking as he dips his head toward hers. Lacing his fingers into her hair, he dips his head forward. Her eyes slide shut and her lips pull back into a smile as he presses his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

**Oh, my god. I can't even put into words how sorry i am for being so behind schedule. I don't have any excuses except ~life. It just keeps getting in the way. But if i'm being 100% honest, I was a little down after some negative reviews and it just put me in a funk. All chapters are complete, they just need to be worked on by my Beta and she's just really busy with work right now (working 6 days a week) so it's just a matter of when she finds time to edit the chapters. So I will just say now there is no schedule. I will try to stick to thursdays, but i'm just not sure when the rest of the chapters will be ready to post. Again, i'm so so sorry.**

**Thank you to everyone leaving reviews. It means a lot that you're sticking with me. **

**\- Nat x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Pre Read By: BreeMasenCullen.**

**Beta'd By: YellowGlue and MyHeartOfMusic.**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes and songs belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

_"One of Satan's most deceptive and powerful ways of defeating us, is to get us to believe a lie. And the biggest lie is that there are no consequences to our own doing. Satan will give you whatever you ask for, if it will lead you where he ultimately wants you."_

**\- Charles Stanley**

**Fall: November 2014.**

Edward sits with his back against the pillows and headboard, his eyes drifting over Bella's sleeping form. The mid-morning light breaks through the blinds, falling across her body. He traces patterns on her skin, the soft warmth from the sun seeping into his fingertips.

Bella stirs from the feel of Edward's touch. She smiles into her pillow, her thoughts drifting back to the night before. Her cheeks heat at the thought of doing something embarrassing in front of him. Her mind is foggy, but she vaguely remembers him saying he's not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl in a drunken state, so they didn't get too intimate. He gave her one of his t-shirts to change into and they laid in bed kissing all night, until Bella's eyes became heavy and she fell asleep in his arms while Riley crashed on his couch.

Bella glances at Edward's hand when he places it next to her, the bed dipping under his weight. "Belle?" His thigh presses into the dip of her lower back when he leans forward to press a kiss to her shoulder blade. "You awake?"

"'Mm," she hums, rolling onto her back. She smiles sleepily as she gazes up at him.

He returns a smile before moving away and leaning against the headboard. "Can we talk?"

The skin between Bella's eyes crinkles as she furrows her brows in confusion. "Sure," she says, lifting herself up with her arms and turning to face him.

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "So, I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" She teases, her lips pulling back into a lazy grin.

"Be serious." He chuckles, lifting her hand and playing with her fingers as he places it in his lap. "It's about last night."

"It's not a big deal," she acknowledges with a shrug. "We were dru-"

He interrupts her with a sweetly mindful smile. "I was very much sober."

"Okay, I was drunk," She lets out a nervous laugh. "I mean, we're friends."

"And I want to talk about that. About our… relationship." He clears his throat and shifts his weight. "Charlie was right. I've been disrespecting you."

"What?" Her brows lift in surprise. "Stuff like that happens all the time with friends. It's okay."

"What I'm trying to say is we can't keep going like this, Bella." He says it in such a no-nonsense way, that it makes her feel like her soul split in half. "The way we've been treating this thing between us, it has to stop. It's not fair on either of us."

"Okay." She whispers, her heart dropping to her stomach.

Overwhelmed with the fact that her deepest fears were playing out before her, she turns her back to him as her eyes begin to sting. She pulls the covers off, swinging her legs over the bed and standing. Swallowing thickly, she sniffles as she begins to gather her clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" He murmurs, wrapping his hand around her wrist to halt her movements.

The tears finally fall, splattering onto her cheeks. She's in such a state of shock that this is happening to her again, she hadn't noticed Edward rising from the bed and making his way to her.

"Belle?"

She tries to pull away when he grips her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him, but his hold on her is unnaturally strong.

She refuses to look him in the eye as the tears continue to fall. He cups her face in his hands, wiping away the twin tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Baby, why are you crying?" When he dips his head so his eyes are level with hers, she finally caves and meets his gaze. His eyes are filled with a fierce anguish and regret that only makes her feel worse.

"Let me go," She claws at his hands on her face, trying to pull out of his grasp but he only holds on tighter. "Edward, let me go!"

"Stop," He groans, resting his forehead against Bella's. "Baby, stop."

"Stop calling me that," She pinches her eyes shut as a sob breaks through her chest, memories of what happened with Garrett flooding her mind. "Please don't call me that right now."

"What's wrong? Please, talk to me."

"What's wrong?" She asks incredulously, narrowing her eyes at him. "You think you can kiss and touch me like you did last night, and act like my boyfriend for the last five months, then just discard our whole friendship - or whatever the hell it is we have - like a piece of trash because of something my dad said?"

Edward's eyes widen with surprise. "That's not what I'm trying to do." He insists, bringing her up short.

She wraps her hands around his wrists, tugging on him less fiercely this time. "What then? I thought you were different," she spits, tugging her hands away angrily. "But you're just like everyone else."

"Why can't you see how I feel about you?" He closes the distance between them until their faces are only inches apart and their hands are clasped between their chests.

"I thought I did." She sniffs, continuing to try and pull out of his grasp.

Edward tangles his hand into Bella's hair and grips the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes slide shut as he presses a kiss to her temple. Skimming his nose across her cheek until the tips of their noses touch, he rests his forehead against hers once more.

"One of Satan's most deceptive and powerful ways of defeating us is to get us to believe a lie. And the biggest lie is that there are no consequences to our own doing."

His breath ghosts across her face as he speaks, the remnant smell of his last cigarette and mint gum infiltrating her senses, making her light headed. Opening her eyes, she gives him a quizical look.

"It's Charles Stanley." He explains with a smile.

"Thanks, Einstein. I know who Charles Stanley is; I did a case study on him in my psychology class back in high school." She raises her brow in question. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I'm done with believing the lie," he explains, looking back and forth between her eyes. "I want the truth, and you're my truth."

"Jesus Christ. Stop talking in riddles!"

Pulling out of his grasp, she takes a step backward to put some distance between them. Edward counters her movement with a step forward, running his hands through his hair and leaning in close to her, taking her hands in his hands.

"Bella, I want to be more than just your friend," he admits, his lips brushing against her ear with his confession.

She sucks in a shaky breath, her brows dipping in confusion. "I thought it was pretty obvious that whatever it is we have is something more than friendship."

"You're right. It is." He drops his head to her shoulder, exhaling a heavy sigh before moving his head back in front of her face. "But I can't handle keeping you at the slightest bit of distance anymore," he explains, watching her eyes. "I want you to be my girl, Belle."

She pinches her eyes shut as frustration boils within her. Why couldn't he just come out and say that sooner, instead of almost giving her a coronary from fearing that her heart was going to be broken all over again. She exhales an unsteady breath, shaking her head back and forth in annoyance.

"Bella?" He releases one of her hands; bringing it up to her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes snap open. "You are the worst relationship definer, ever," she mutters through a teeth-clenched laugh.

"I went about that all wrong," He rests his cheek against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought I was going to lose you," she whispers, her eyes filled with wary sadness.

"Never," he murmurs, his breath fanning across her face.

She flattens her palms against his bare stomach, resting her head against his chest and shaking it slightly to clear the onslaught of thoughts running through her mind. "I've been told that before."

"I'm never going to leave you." He hooks his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "Where else would I go?" he whispers, catching her heavy exhale of relief when he covers her mouth with his.

Bella runs her hands over his shoulders while he laces his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Trying to get closer to him, she reaches for him and locks her arms around his neck. Gripping her thighs, he lifts her into his arms faster than a normal, human pace. The breath catches in her lungs and her eyes widen with shock from the swift movement. He gives her a cautious smile when her gaze turns from shock to wonder, and she returns his gesture with a wide grin. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she sighs when his hands slip under her shirt and glide up her back, bringing goosebumps to her skin. Breaking the kiss, she removes her arms from around his neck and grips the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head to reveal her bare breasts. Edward groans, making Bella cry out when he thrusts his hips and kneads her left breast while his other hand tightens on the lace-covered cheek of her ass.

Edward climbs on to the middle of the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He lowers her, moving his lips across her collarbone and down the dip between her breasts, every lick and suck of her skin igniting her into flames from his gentle touch. He snakes his arm underneath her back, arching her toward him. She gasps when he takes her right nipple into his mouth while he continues to knead her other breast.

"Wait, wait," she whispers, placing her palms on his chest and taking a few deep breaths. "What about Riley?"

"She left before you woke up," he answers, thrusting his cotton-covered hard and aching cock against her sex, eliciting a moan from her. "Said she'd be back at noon."

Bella reaches into Edward's briefs, watching him squeeze his eyes shut and suck in a sharp breath when she wraps her hand around his girth and begins pumping him. Resting his head on her chest, he pushes her free hand into the pillows and interlaces their fingers, groaning as he thrusts into her firm grip. She squirms beneath him, lifting her hips until her center hits Edward's thigh. He returns his mouth to her breast while his left hand trails down her stomach and slips under her lace panties, cupping her where she aches. She cries out when he runs his fingers down her folds and begins rubbing her clit with his thumb. Trying to seek more friction, she bucks her hips into his hand.

"Shit, sorry." Bella mutters when her hold around him becomes a little too tight.

He chuckles under his breath. "I'm fine."

"You're," she moans, tilting her head back when Edward slips a finger inside her. "Ruining," she lets out a cry when he adds another finger. "My concentration." She laughs.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, kneading her breast as he licks and sucks his way across her chest and down her stomach. "Baby, baby, Belle." He hums against her skin. "Let me take care of you." He stills her movements and pulls her hand out from his briefs. She hisses when he removes his fingers from within her and hooks them into her panties, pulling them down and off her. He runs his hands all over her body: her breasts, her stomach, her thighs and lastly her center before slipping his fingers back inside her.

She fists the sheets, tilting her head back and arching her body as she lets out a moan. She writhes when he grips the back of her left thigh, lifting it until her foot is flat on the bed while she lifts her other leg on her own. He rubs her ankle before gliding his palm up the front of her leg and over her knee. Pushing on her thighs with a gentle touch, he spreads her open. He skims his nose up her thigh and across her pubic line. When his mouth connects to where his fingers massage her, she sucks in a sharp breath and laces her hands into his hair. He adds another finger, increasing his momentum while simultaneously licking and sucking harder to bring her to her climax.

"Edward." Her hands tighten, her chest rising and falling as she rides out her orgasm. "Oh my god."

He grins as he kisses his way up her body, his lips burning into her skin. He sucks on her neck and kisses along the curve of her jaw and her cheek. When he moves to kiss her on the lips, she brings the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Ugh. Don't even think about it."

He lifts his brow in question. "What?"

"Wipe your mouth, you sicko." She responds, scrunching up her face in distaste.

His is eyes dance with mirth as he smirks. "Not a fan of pussy, huh?"

"Um, not a fan of discovering what my vagina juice tastes like, no." She laughs with a shake of her head. "Gross."

He reaches for the bottle of water on the bedside table and takes two large mouthfuls before wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. When she gives him her nod of approval, he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. As soon as she parts for him, he darts his tongue inside her mouth. She reaches out and hooks her fingers in the hem of his briefs, pulling them down his legs. Edward laughs into her mouth, keeping their lips connected while he removes them completely. She wraps her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles and pulling him toward her.

"Uh-uh," e tsk's, smirking at Bella as she pouts when he pulls away from her. He reaches across the bed, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. She watches him with hungry eyes, licking her lips as he slides the latex onto his length. "We've gotta go slow, baby." He runs his length along her where she's slick and swollen, eliciting a sigh from her. "Otherwise I won't last."

He smiles down at her when he lines himself up. She pushes the hair back from his forehead, nodding in understanding. She moans when he enters her slowly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she tilts her head back. Edward drops his forehead to her shoulder when he's all the way in, his breath warming the skin over her heart when he exhales a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" She whispers, threading her hands into his hair and scratching his scalp.

"Mm," he hums, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. "You feel too good."

Bella's mouth lifts into a bashful smile and he smirks, pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek. He entwines their hands, raising them above her head and pushing them into the pillows as he pulls out. She wraps her legs around him the same time he enters her again, sliding her eyes shut at the sensation, and he increases his momentum. He worships her body like a temple, his fingertips and lips filled with gentle reverence. He treats her as though she's a fragile feather, like he's afraid he'll break her with one wrong movement.

With their entwined hands, Edward lifts Bella toward himself as he sits back. Straddling his legs, she glides her hands over his shoulders and then down his back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Edward brushes his fingertips up and down her spine. He flattens his palm between her shoulder blades, pressing her closer to himself. His lips move along her neck and across her collarbone, his kisses burning into her veins and filling her bones with the sweetest pleasure. Her stomach is flush against his, and her mouth parts as her eyes roll back when Edward takes one of her bouncing breasts under his mouth. She rocks her hips, moving on top of him slowly, savouring the feel of him deep inside her from the new position.

Their hands and mouths roam one another, kissing and touching every part while they move in sync, their hearts soaring from their true feelings finally being out in the open, and being connected together in every way possible now. When they come undone in each other's arms, their bodies ignite like fireworks; fire pulses through their veins and flames lick at their skin as their souls become anchored, like two missing elements of a puzzle piece being secured together.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone still sticking with me. And thank to the ones taking time out of their day to send me a review, as well as their support, encouragement and advice. I really appreciate it. There's still not schedule for updates, and for that, I'm sorry. But there are only three chapters left.**

**\- Nat x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Pre Read By: BreeMasenCullen.**

**Beta'd By: YellowGlue and MyHeartOfMusic.**

**Disclaimer: characters and hybrid backstory belong to Meyer, all quotes and songs belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

_"And it's hard to dance, with the Devil on your back."_

**\- Florence + The Machine**

**Winter: December 2014**

Edward and Bella are on their way to Guildford Castle when Florence Welch's voice harmonizes accapella style to the acoustic version of Shake It Out. Bella slides her eyes shut and tilts her head back so it rests on the seat. She sways her hand to the notes in front of her, a smile pulling up at the corner of her mouth when the beginning chords of the guitar floats through the cars speakers.

She taps the fingers of her other hand on her thigh and moves her head from side to side, humming along to the melody. She places her hand that she was just moving in the air, on top of Edward's when he tangles their fingers together, her half-smile lifting into a grin when he begins to sing along with Florence.

_"I'm always dragging that horse around. Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound."_

Bella opens her eyes and lifts her right leg, tucking it beneath her left one while she turns her back to the window as she faces Edward. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye and smirks while she watches him sing.

_"Shake it out, shake it out. Shake it out, shake it out. Oh-whoa."_

A tender smile curves up on her face while she traces light patterns on the inside of his palm.

Bella took full advantage of Edward's offer to go into the studio whenever she wanted. She could listen to his voice for hours on end and never get sick of it. It makes her feel things she couldn't even begin to try and put into words. Whenever she's feeling stressed or a little down, all she has to do is put on his EP and it's like his voice melts right into her soul and pulses life into her heartbeat, calming her and relieving the tension in her bones instantly.

He brings their entwined hands to his mouth when Bella begins to sing along too. _"And it's hard to dance, with the Devil on your back. And given half the chance, would I take any of it back?"_

He presses a kiss to her palm, smiling against it. _"It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone."_

_"It's always darkest before the dawn."_ They finish together, his husky voice a vast contrast to her soft tone.

Bella returns to their original position, her hand swaying and twisting in the air in front of her again as they continue to sing the last of the song together.

"You know, you should record a track with me."

Bella lolls her head to the side to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You have a great voice, Belle." He side eyes her, giving her a genuine smile.

"Shut up," she scoffs, scrunching up her nose in detest. "No, I don't."

"I'm serious." He insists with an earnest tone.

She rolls her eyes. "You're biased."

"You realise you're arguing with someone who sings for a living, right?" He smirks, chuckling under his breath.

"Exactly. So, I'll leave the singing up to you, babe," she counters, grinning at him while she reaches out to run her fingers into the back of his hair and scratches his scalp.

"Baby," he warns, giving her a pointed look. "Don't do that if you don't want to crash."

Bella laughs as she pulls her hand away and places it in her lap with her other one. When he begins to rub the inside of her thigh, her heart rate spikes and she squirms in her seat. "I suggest you take your own advice."

He gives her a swift glance and smirks again. "I won't crash from touching you."

"No, but you will if I jump into your lap and begin ravishing you," she deadpans, stilling his hand when he's inches away from where she aches for him the most.

He curses under his breath and pulls the car off the road and onto the snow-covered grass.

"What are you doing?" She asks through heavy breaths.

He conceals them behind a large shrub of brushes, putting the car in park and pulling up the handbrake. He unbuckles their lap belts, adjusting his seat so it slides back to put distance between him and the steering wheel. He reaches over to grip Bella by the hips, pulling her into his lap.

"Ravishing you," he growls while he slips his hands under the hem of her grey shirt, unclasping her bra then cupping her breasts.

She gasps and arches her back into his touch, tilting her head to the side when he leans forward to lick at the spot her pulse beats underneath her creamy, soft skin. She moans when he begins sucking on her neck, lacing her hands into his hair while he kisses his way along her jaw until his mouth connects with hers. He kneads her breasts, pinching her nipples and running his thumbs over them after they peak from his teasing touch. She rocks her hips in his lap, letting out a cry when she feels his hardness strained behind his jeans. He brings a hand out from under Bella's shirt and palms her sex. Moaning into his mouth, she rocks her hips some more while he presses his thumb into her and runs it along her denim-covered center.

"Why did I wear jeans?" She groans, breathing heavily as she unfastens her button and zipper, trying to slide her pants off.

"Because it's winter," Edward states with a chuckle. "Lift up." He orders, tapping her thigh.

She obliges, planting her feet on the floor. She has to bend her knees and hunch her back forward so her head doesn't hit the roof of the car. Edward hooks his fingers into the hem of her jeans and pulls them down her hips. She shimmies them the rest of the way off, bumping the car horn in the process.

"Smooth," he says as he lifts his hips, using the headrest of the car seat to balance himself as he pushes down his own jeans along with his briefs, freeing his cock.

She laughs and playfully swats him on the chest. "Shut u-"

Edward slipping his hand into her panties causes her tostop mid-sentence, eliciting a soft whimper from her when he glides his fingers along her folds. She braces her hand on the seat when he enters two fingers inside her and causes her to fall forward. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her further onto his lap so the insides of her thighs are on each side of his legs. She locks her right arm around his neck while her left hand wraps around his shaft and begins pumping him. She rocks her hips while he massages her clit with his thumb. They kiss passionately while they work each other hard and fast, their grunts, moans and panting breaths filling the silence.

He reaches between them with his free hand and stills Bella's movements. She breaks their kiss, pulling away to look at him with confusion. The corner of his mouth twitches as he reaches around her to the passenger seat glove-compartment and pulls out a condom. She squirms on Edward's lap as she watches him roll on the condom with hungry eyes. He glances up at her, his mouth lifting into a smirk while he lines himself up with her entrance. She drops her forehead to his, gripping him by the shoulders when he enters her. She rises on her knees and begins moving her hips.

"God, Edward," she whisper-moans, her breath fanning across his face as she twists her fingers into his hair. She grips the seats headrest with the other hand when he connects his mouth to hers again.

"So perfect," he murmurs against her lips, running his tongue along her bottom one and darting it into her mouth when she parts for him.

Bella's hand leaves Edward's hair to grip the car seat, her arms caging him in and her hair falling around them like a curtain as she moves on top. His hands make their way back under her shirt, and with a tender touch, he glides them up and down her back, ghosting them across her ribs. He palms her breasts again, bringing goosebumps to her skin despite the warm temperature the heater has created in the car. He licks and sucks along her jaw and she tilts her head back to give him easier access when he begins to trails kisses down her throat.

"Touch yourself, baby," he mumbles against the crook of her neck.

She moves her hand down to where they're connected and begins rubbing circles where she's swollen. Edward runs his hands down her body until his hands are cupping her ass cheeks. The feel of him sliding in and out of her brushing against her palm tips Bella over the edge, making her stomach muscles clench and her toes curl. Her right arm falls to his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder when her body slumps against his in sedated weakness. She kisses him languidly while he lifts her and slams her back down onto him, making her cry out as he continues to repeat the movement until he reaches his climax.

Their chests rise and fall with shallow breaths, their foreheads resting against one another while they kiss lazily; still connected, waiting for their heart rates to return to a normal beat as they sit entangled together on the drivers seat.

**-X-**

"Oh my gosh," Bella gasps, clutching Edward's arm. "Stop the car. Stop, stop, stop." She tugs on his sleeve with a fierce eagerness.

His eyebrows lift in surprise, slowing down as he glances at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

She turns to look at him with bright-eyes and an exuberant grin. "Pull over."

"O….kaay," he murmurs, knitting his brow in confusion.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls her camera out of it's bag, then jumps out of the car before he has barely put it in park.

"Bella!" he exclaims with wide eyes, pushing his car door open and rushing after her. "What is going on?" he asks when he reaches her.

She turns her head to look at him. "Look," she whispers, inclining her head to the side before returning to her original position. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Snow blankets the ground, covering the half-leafless trees and a small, narrow bridge. Icicles hang from the adorned, criss-crossed railing. The bridge arches over a frozen river reflecting the blue, clouded sky and the green-yellow and red hues of the leaves that remain of the trees. Bella snaps a photo of the beautiful landscape. She turns back to Edward with a grin still plastered on her face.

"You're amazing, Belle." He grins back and tugs on her hand, throwing his arm around her shoulders as he pulls her into his side. "You always see such beauty in things others would just overlook."

She tilts her head back to look at him with a sheepish smile. "My dad always used to say that when he would take me on road-trips to see the other states of America."

He takes the hair that's fallen in front of her face in his gloved hand and tucks it behind her ear. "Charlie is a smart man."

"He is." She acknowledges, nodding her head.

Edward gives her an affectionate smile and moves his body in front of hers, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "He seems very supportive of you."

"He always has been." She smiles, placing her palms on his chest. "From what you've told me of Carlisle, he's been a great father to you too. And Esme an amazing mother."

"They've been…" Edward trails off, his eyes filling with a deep gratitude. "I'm so grateful to them."

"When am I going to meet them?" She gives him a teasing grin.

He smirks, raising his brow. "You want to meet the parents, huh?" He entwines his hand with hers that is playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"You've met Charlie and Riley. It only seems fair." She says with a shrug and mirth shining in her eyes.

"Well, Esme contacted me just a few days ago saying she's waited more than long enough to meet you." He shakes his head in amusement.

"Really?" Bella asks with an excited grin.

"Mhm," he hums, lifting his other hand to cup Bella's cheek.

"When?" She asks, leaning into his palm.

"We could visit them tomorrow," he replies. "If you want to?" He adds when her eyes widen with surprise.

She gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course."

He dips his head, pressing his lips to hers and she smiles against them. Sliding her eyes shut, she wraps her arms around his waist to hold him close while they continue to kiss each other affectionately.

**-X-**

When Bella steps out of the car, she pulls on her gloves as a rush of bitter, Sunday afternoon air crashes into her. She tugs her knitted-beanie further onto her head and zips up her khaki-green, winter jacket before putting on her sunglasses.

With entwined hands, they walk along a paved, lengthy and winding trail that has been cleared of snow. She has her camera wrapped around her neck and Edward watches her silently, with an almost breathless adoration as she snaps photos of this and that, getting lost in her surroundings.

When they finally reach Guildford Castle his lips pull back in an amused smile when he hears her soft intake of breath. She takes in everything around her with wide, eager eyes, deciding that venturing out into the cold was indeed worth it, and Edward was right about her loving it. He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she raises her camera, turning it to take a portrait photo of the Castle.

"It's…" Bella turns her head to look at him with an open-mouth and wonderstruck eyes before looking back to Guildford castle. "It's stunning." She finishes in an awed whisper.

Edward presses a kiss to her neck. "It's breathtaking," he says, keeping his gaze on her.

She angles her head to find him looking at her with tender love and deep warmth. Her cheeks flush and he presses his mouth to her bashful smile.

**-X-**

After wandering around the castle, taking in it's surroundings and all it's beauty, Bella and Edward make their way back to the car. She's in the middle of the road, a few meters up ahead of Edward, snapping away with her camera.

"Bella, you need to move!" He shouts, his voice filled with fear.

She's in the middle of turning around to face him to ask him 'why?', when he suddenly crashes into her so fast and abruptly that they fall to the ground. He stands at lightening speed and pulls her to her feet in one swift movement.

"What's going on?!" She asks in a panic, tripping over her feet a few times as Edward heads towards the hill, pulling her behind him and moving at a pace too quickly for her to keep up.

Not even a minute later a truck veers around the corner, out of control from losing it's grip on the icy road, and topples over right where Bella just stood taking photos of her surroundings. Bella halts in her movements and spins around to face the direction of the commotion, her hand flying to her mouth as she sucks in a gasp. Her eyes widen with shock when she's knocked backward from the force of an explosion when the truck ignites into flames.

She sits up, brushing away the snow on her clothes with shaking hands. When she glances over her shoulder to look at Edward, she sees him rushing toward her. He slides in the snow like a baseball player aiming for home base. He rises on his knees, shuffling closer to her and taking her face in his hands in a firm, but gentle grip.

"Are you okay?" He looks her all over, making sure she's come to no harm. Even though she wasn't hit by the truck itself, he wants to make sure that no debris hit her from the explosion. "Tell me you're okay."

"Edward, I'm fine." She assures, her voice cracking a little with anxiety.

He kisses her on the lips, her cheeks, and her forehead before pulling her into his arms. "Oh, thank God."

"What just happened?" She asks with a shaky voice, feeling utterly confused. She didn't hear or see anything coming towards her, so how did he know to get her off the road? "How did you know?" She looks at him with wonder in her eyes, his actions rousing her curiosity.

Edward avoids her gaze, tightening his hold on her and shaking his head back and forth. "Bella, I-" he cuts himself off, unable to continue.

"It's okay," she whispers, lacing her hands into his hair when he drops his head to her shoulder. "You don't have to explain right now."

He exhales a heavy breath and his shoulders release their tension. He straightens up to look at her, his mouth lifting into an apologetic smile. She doesn't know how long they've been sitting there together, hugging, kissing and staring into each other's eyes, but when she turns her head to look at the crash sight, the loud sound of blasting sirens finally reaches her ears. Her eyes move from the flashing lights of the police cars, ambulance and firetruck to the crowd of people who have gathered in front of the scene. The police set up caution tape while other officers hold back the people. The firefighters put out the flames while the paramedics work on the truck driver on the side of the road.

Memories of her mother's death invades Bella's mind: the policemen at her door at 11:30 at night, the heart-stricken look on Charlie's face and tears in his eyes at giving his daughter the news, the television stations breaking the story to the rest of the community, the newspaper articles, then her funeral and her wake. A lump forms in her throat and her heart beats so hard against her chest the sound of it rings in her ears. She squeezes her lids shut, pulling in shaky breaths as her emotions begin to overwhelm her.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Edward asks with concern after she lets out a sob.

"That's how my mom died," she chokes through another sob, turning to look at him as her tears fall. "She had a head on collision with a truck that ran onto her side of the road."

His eyes widen with shock and his heart breaks for his beautiful angel. "C'mere," he murmurs, pulling her to her feet. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"You saved my life," she whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her body shakes while she cries against his chest, her tears seeping into his jacket.

Edward brings his face level with Bella's and cups her face in his hands.

"You're okay," he says, brushing away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He presses a soft kiss to her lips and wraps his arms around her. When she sucks in a deep breath, he rubs her back in a soothing gesture. "You're safe. I'll never let anything hurt you."

* * *

**Another update for you guys! :) Edward put into a situation where he's forced to use his super-human abilities in front of Bella to protect her. -hands-over-mouth monkey emoji-**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to review. They put such a large smile on my face and never cease to make my day. Two chapters left!**

**\- Nat x**


	14. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Life has been super hectic. Not gonna lie, I lost my motivation for a while and by the time it came back a stage 2 cyclone came through ((which, apparently we're not allowed to call it that, because we're not a tropical locating? Whatever, man. A cyclone is a cyclone.)) ANYWAY, so because of that I was without power for so many days. My words usually go through two Beta's but my second Beta is going through some personal things right now and is no longer able to edit for me anymore. But these last two chapters have been marked by Sarah's red pen, which i more than trust wholeheartedly. SO YES. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO.**

* * *

**Pre Read by: Packy Pie.**

**Beta'd by: YellowGlue.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and hybrid story line belong to Stephanie Meyer. All quotes and songs mentioned belong to their original owners. No copywriter infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"_These days, the wages of sin depend on what kind of deal you make with the Devil."_

**\- Kara Vichko.**

* * *

**Winter: December 2014.**

"Are you sure you want to do this after what happened yesterday?" Edward asks.

They're standing on his parents front porch and Bella can hear the soft sound of music playing on the other side of the door.

She meets his gaze, giving him a reassuring smile. "We planned this before that even happened. It'd be rude to back out now."

"They would understand if you weren't feeling up to it," he says with a shrug.

"Edward Anthony Masen, are you trying to get out of me meeting your parents?" She lifts her brow and smirks in amusement.

Grinning, he cups her face in his hands and softly presses his mouth to hers. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," she murmurs against his kiss, her lips stretching against his. "Because you've basically met everyone in my life. It only seems fair that I meet your parents."

He snakes his hands under her wavy hair and clasps his hands together against the back of her neck. "I thought you'd be a little more nervous than this."

"Oh, i'm nervous," she admits as she slides her arms under his and around his waist. "Trust me."

"Don't worry," He gives her an affectionate squeeze and rests his forehead against hers. "They're going to fall in love with you just as I did."

She grins as he places a kiss upon her nose and entwines their fingers. With his free hand, he unlocks the front door. As they step over the threshold, the soft sound of music is more prominent, and Bella's eyes widen at the mouth-watering aroma sifting through the air. When Edward lets out a sigh, she glances at him out of the corner of her eye to see him rolling his. She thinks she hears him mutter something about going overboard again, but she can't be sure as his voice is drowned out by the music.

As they make their way through the house, he gives her a tour of the three-storied house, showing her Carlisle's office and his parents bedroom on the second floor and telling her his own is on the third. He points out the living room, laundry room and downstairs bathroom. She glances around, taking it all in glances, smiling when she sees photos of Edward as a young boy, a guitar propped on his knee even then.

When they finally reach the kitchen, the sight before her makes her heart melt and tenderness pull at her lips. A petite woman with hair the color of honeycomb is bundled up in the arms of a tall, fair-haired man. His arm is wrapped around her lower back like an ivy vine, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Their entwined hands rest against both of their hearts while he leads her around the open space with confidence, singing along to the song in a whisper against her ear.

Bella is so caught up in the touching moment, she doesn't notice the difference of their appearance until the romance-induced haze is removed from her eyes. Their pallor is striking. It's almost inhuman, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Don't feel obligated to eat all the food." Edward whispers in her ear.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she turns to face him. "What?"

He gives her a cheeky grin and tilts his head in the direction behind her. Her eyes widen when she glances over her shoulder to find a multitude of meals on the dining room table; potato bake, Chinese salad, pasta bake, potato salad, marinated chicken wings and various amounts of cold meats.

"Wow, are we eating with an army?" she mumbles, causing him to let out a vigorous laugh.

At the sound of Edward's laughter, the two love birds break apart.

"What took you so long!" Esme exclaims with an exuberant smile, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she makes her way to them. "You could have given her a tour later."

Edward beams and bends forward to meet her hug. "Sorry, Ma."

"You knew we were here?" Bella gives Esme a quizzical look.

"Of course I did, dear."

Edward turns their bodies so he can meet Bella's confused gaze. "Mom has the ears of a bat."

Carlisle covers his snort with a cough and amusement sparkles in Esme's eyes. She playfully swats Edward on the arm.

Bella thinks she hears Esme whisper, "Nice, pun," to Edward, but she can't be sure because of the low volume of her voice.

"I've missed you," Esme declares, lightly tapping Edward's cheek with her palm. "Don't stay away so long next time."

"Sorry." He gives her a sheepish smile and presses a kiss to her cheek before greeting Carlisle. "Hey, Dad."

Carlisle open his arms and his son steps forward into the embrace, resting his forehead on his father's shoulder. "It's good to see you." He runs his hand down the back of Edward's head as they part.

Even if Bella didn't already know that Edward was close to his father - seeing them interact this way clearly indicates they have an unbreakable bond.

Edward returns to Bella's side and wraps his arm around the front of her waist. "Mum, Dad, this is Isabella."

Bella shoots Edward an annoyed look before turning her gaze back to Esme. "Hi," she smiles broadly. "I don't even know why he introduced me as that. Please, call me Bella."

Esme laughs softly. "Well, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you," she steps forward with a cautious expression, approaching her slowly as though she's a wild animal. "We've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope." Bella jokes with a nervous laugh.

"Of course, sweet girl." Esme grins and pats Bella's cheek softly, her touch unnaturally cold. When Esme pulls her into a hug, curiosity burns through her at the hardness of Esme's body wrapped around her - her arms feeling like steel. "Edward has only ever said wonderful things about you."

She raises her arms slowly, slipping them under Esme's to return the hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Esme."

She smells like rosemary from all the cooking she's been doing, with a slight hint of honeysuckle. It's a comforting scent and reminds Bella of her her past, bringing back bittersweet memories of the times she used to cook with her mother. The memories always hurt when she thinks of her mother, but the pain is worse because of what happened the day before. She inhales deeply before sighing heavily, relieving tension she's been holding since her near-death-experience, making her feel peaceful and at ease. Bella's lips pull up timidly as they break their embrace.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart." Carlisle gives her a kiss on the cheek when she greets him with a hug.

"Are we having more guests?" She asks curiously, eyeing all the dishes on the table.

"No, this is all for you, dear."

"Oh," she says surprised, looking back and forth from the table and Esme. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Nonsense!" Esme waves her hand dismissively.

Carlisle glances down at Esme as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. "My wife tends to go a little overboard when we have guests." He smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah, mom overcooks when she's excited." Edward smirks.

"My boys are so mean, teasing me all the time." Esme shakes her head in disapproval, moving forward and linking her arm through Bella's. "Praise The Lord, Edward has finally brought a girl home!" She gushes as she leads Bella away.

Bella glances over her shoulder, smirking at Edward. "You've never bought a girl home to meet your parents?"

"I've never met anyone important enough to acquire the privilege." He winks, making her cheeks flush.

**-X-**

Edward takes Bella on a more elaborate grand tour of the house before they sit down to have lunch. He shows her his childhood bedroom, music room, the huge library and takes her for a walk on the wrap-around balcony to show her the beautiful views of the landscape surrounding them.

Halfway through their meal, Bella is admiring the vintage chandelier that hangs above them.

"You have a beautiful home, Esme." She marvels.

"Thank you, Bella." She takes a sip of her wine and beams at her. "I decorated it myself."

"No way, really?" she gushes with a grin.

"Mom is an interior designer," Edward explains. "Has been for many years."

Bella looks between Edward, Esme and Carlisle curiously as they all share a knowing look. Esme meets her son's playful smirk with a coy grin, while Carlisle chuckles at an obvious, inside family joke.

"Well, you did an amazing job," Bella praises. "It really is lovely."

"She really is amazing." Edward agrees.

Esme turns bashful. "Oh, stop."

"Take the praise, my love." Carlisle presses a tender kiss to her palm.

A trait Bella notices Edward has inherited.

**-X-**

"So Bella, Edward tells us you're a photographer," Carlisle announces.

The four sit in the living room after having finished their meal. Carlisle is in a recliner with his arm around Esme, who is perched on the armchair beside him. Edward and Bella occupy the couch, with her tucked into his side and his arm wrapped around her waist.

She meets Carlisle's gaze and nods her head. "I am."

"How long have you been doing that?" asks Esme.

"Oh, about..." She scrunches up her nose, closing one eye as she does the math. "Twelve years?"

Carlisle lets out a whistle and grins. "You must be great at it then."

"She's phenomenal at her job," Edward praises, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I took her to Guildford Castle just yesterday and she got some gorgeous photos."

"Is it just landscapes you photograph?" Esme inquires curiously.

"No, I actually work at Burberry for Christopher Bailey," she explains, her expression filled with enthusiasm. "So I do in-studio and location editorial shoots as well."

Edward tightens his hold on her, feeling so much warmth in his heart that she just opened up to his parents about her profession after only just meeting them a few hours ago.

"She did the cover shoot for my EP, actually."

"That was a fun day."

"Speaking of, I have the sample copy with me."

Her eyes light up at this news. "The post-production team finished it? Why haven't they showed me?"

"I wanted to be the one to do it," he explains as he scoots forward on the couch to retrieve the album from the bag resting at his feet.

Esme takes the album from his extended hand, her eyes widening with awe. "It's beautiful."

"My girl did good." Edward lights up with pride.

She turns her head to meet his gaze. "I had a good model." She smiles against his lips when he presses his mouth to hers.

"Bella it would be so wonderful if you could take some photos of us," Esme encourages. "It would just be here, of course, not in London at Burberry," she adds quickly, not wanting Bella to think she's using her for her connections.

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Honey," Carlisle chuckles, patting his wife's knee. "Is that really necessary? I'm sure Bella has more important things to do."

"Oh, come on, Carlisle," Esme begs, flicking her bottom lip out in a pout when he glances up at her. "We're in need of some new family photos!"

"I really don't mind doing it." Bella assures with sincerity.

Esme looks back to her. "You have a tripod, don't you, Bella?"

"Uh, yes..."

She answers at the same time Edward says, "Did you really just ask a photographer if she has a tripod?"

"Oh, hush you!" she scolds, rolling her eyes at her son.

Bella covers her mouth with her hand as she laughs lightly before recovering herself. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you'll need to be in a few photos as well, of course." Esme chimes with a soft giggle.

"Oh. I'm not much of an in-front-of-the-camera type person." Bella declares with a nervous laugh.

"Jeez, Esme. Don't torture the poor girl." Carlisle shoots Bella a wink.

"You're a part of the family; you need to be in a few photos with us, sweetheart," Esme counters wholeheartedly.

Bella's heart swells and it shows on her face. "Okay."

When Edward presses a soft kiss to her cheek, she turns her head to meet his gaze as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Told you they'd fall in love with you." He kisses the spot behind her ear before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

* * *

**Aw. Aren't they such cuties? And a little more clues to spike Bella's curiosity/suspicion about Edward. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much to everyone leaving reviews and sending me messages to see if ****I'm okay. I truly appreciate it!**

**\- Nat x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Pre Read by: Packy Pie.**

**Beta'd by: YellowGlue.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and hybrid story line belong to Stephanie Meyer. All quotes and songs mentioned belong to their original owners. No copywriter infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

_"We are each our own devil, __and we make this world our hell."_

**\- Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**Winter: January 2015**

Edward continues to take Bella to places he knows she'll love and have a blast photographing. She has only missed a few of his shows because of having to work. But when her schedule is free, she's always there, cheering him on in the front row of the crowd; sometimes even Rose and Jane tag along with her.

Everything between Bella and Edward has been perfect. They've been in an official relationship for nearly three months now, and she has never been so happy in her life - not even when she was engaged to Garrett.

It's because of this overwhelming feeling of blissful happiness that fear rears its ugly head when Edward begins acting hesitant and distant toward her. She tries getting him to talk to her, but he doesn't budge, insisting that he's fine and nothing is wrong. Dread seeps into Bella's bones, and runs through her veins like a toxin. It settles in her stomach like lead when she arrives home to Edward sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His guitar is in its case, leaning against the arm of the couch, with a packed bag sitting beside it.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asks with unease.

"No, uh. Not we. I'm..." He rubs his forehead, exhaling through his nose. "I'm going to stay with my parents for a while."

"Are you okay?" She crosses the room slowly, sitting across from him on the coffee table.

Writing his hands, he avoids her gaze. "I just need some time away."

Her voice is softer than a whisper and filled with sadness. "From me?"

"I never should have gotten into this with you." Edward roughly runs his hand through his hair.

She flinches back as though he's physically struck her. "What?"

"I'm no good for you." He lifts his head to meet her gaze, the despair and regret in his eyes making Bella's heart feel like it's been pierced with a dagger.

"If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny." Her voice shakes as she speaks. "Please tell me this is just another misunderstanding, like the time you said you couldn't be my friend anymore but then declared your love for me."

He shakes his head no. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why?" She places her palms against his cheek. "Have I... Have I done something?"

He wraps his hands around her wrists, removing her hands from his face. She stands as her eyes begin to sting and fill with tears.

"You're really leaving me?" The heel of her right hand presses into the left side of her chest. Fabric and skin bulge together as her fingers dig into her flesh, wanting to claw through her ribcage to keep her heart from breaking in two.

He rises to his feet quickly, following after her. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then don't." She blinks rapidly, angrily wiping under her eyes.

His expression contorts with pain at the sight of her tears shining on her cheeks. "Belle, please don't cry."

"What did you expect? How did you think I would react?" She tries to keep her expression impassive but the crack in her voice gives her pain away. "Did you think I'd just be like, 'oh that's okay, babe. I'll get over it. No biggie.' After everything I went through with Garrett?"

"Of course not," he moves towards her, placing his hands on her forearms to keep her in place when she goes to take a step back. "I know I'm an asshole for dragging it on after everything you've been through. It's a really shitty thing of me to do and it's even more reason why I shouldn't have let it go on this long. But the more time I spent with you, the more difficult it became to leave you alone. The deeper I got, the harder I fell," his grip on her tightens when she tries to struggle out of his hold. He glides his hands over her shoulders, up to her neck, knotting his fingers into her hair. "And God, Bella, did I fall for you." As he nuzzles his cheek against hers, she places her hands on top of his, holding onto him tightly. "I'm so in love with you and I don't ever want to lose you; I hate the mere thought of being without you, but I just... Fuck," His eyes pinch shut as he sighs heavily, his breath fanning across her neck and bringing goosebumps to her skin. "It's because of how much I love you that I have to do this. I'm not good for you, okay?"

"Stop saying that," she sucks in shaky breaths, her emotions overwhelming her so much so, it feels as though air is filling her lungs. "You represent everything good in my life."

"That's not what I mean," his voice is pained as he breaks his contact with her and paces back in forth in front of her. "I know you've noticed things about me that aren't normal."

"That's what this is about?" She acknowledges, her eyes widening with surprise. "You're breaking up with me because I know there's something different about you, and you think I can't handle what it is?" She steps into his path and brings her hands up to hold his face with her palms.

He places his hands on top of hers, removing them from his face. "You won't want anything to do with me when you know what I am."

"Don't tell me what I will or won't want," She shakes his hands off hers and grasps his shirt in her hand, stepping closer to him before softening her voice. "I'm tougher than you think."

"I'm stronger than most people, faster than them as well. And I can hear things coming from over a mile away," frustration begins to seep into his voice. "What do you think that means?"

"I don't care if you turn into a giant green man because of anger issues, if you're an alien from another planet or if you were struck by lightning and can run faster than the speed of light," she declares, tilting her head to look into his eyes. "It won't change the fact that I love you, Edward Masen. That's never going to change."

He places his hand on top of hers again and she entwines their fingers together. "I don't want to scare you away."

"You could never scare me," she takes another step closer, resting her head against his chest. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," he grumbles, placing his palm under her chin and pulling her face from his chest.

She leans into his touch, gazing up at him with so much warmth and trust. "Edward, I've never felt safer than when I'm with you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Baby, I'm not..." He exhales heavily, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. "I'm not-"

Bella's fingers brushing through his hair cuts him off. "You're not what? You can trust me."

"I'm not human." He sighs, his body tensing as her hand stills in his hair.

She brings her left hand to rest over his chest, tapping it softly. "I think your very human beating heart begs to differ."

He chuckles lightly, shaking his head and murmurs, "half-human."

"Please explain?" She laughs, moving her hand from his chest to around his neck.

"I'm a hybrid. Half human, half…"

She encourages him with her eyes when he pauses. "Half?"

"Vampire." He says through a shaky, exhale.

"Vampire," she deadpans, her brows lifting in surprise. "What? How is that? I mean... They really exist?"

He nods cautiously, not moving his gaze from hers.

"So the whole super speed, strength and hearing thing? It's because you have vampire qualities?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains a lot." She mumbles.

"You're not..." He exhales heavily bringing her hands from around his neck and entwining them between their bodies. "You're not afraid?"

"No, Edward." She sighs, shaking her head and giving him a tender smile. "I've thought there was something other-worldly about you the whole time I've known you. But I never cared." She entwines their fingers and lowers herself onto the couch, glancing up at him and tugging on his hands to follow suit. "Tell me everything."

"Let me just get us some drinks." He moves into the kitchen, filling two tall glasses with water before returning to the living room.

He sits beside Bella, offering her one of the drinks. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye as she turns her body to face him, tucking her left leg under herself. She takes his hand in hers as she sips her drink, encouraging him with her eyes.

"Tell me your story."

"I was born-"

"Wait! Do you turn into a bat?" She asks with wide eyes.

"No," he laughs.

"Okay," she gestures for him to continue talking."Carry on."

"I was born in nineteen-eighteen–"

Her eyes widen with surprise as she chokes on her water and coughs loudly, cutting Edward off. "I'm sorry. Did you just say you were born in nineteen-eighteen?"

His lips pull back into a crooked grin. "I told you I was older than you think."

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe eight or ten years or something," She scoffs, quirking her brow. "Not seventy."

"Well," he laughs, his eyes shining with mirth. "How do you feel now that you know you're dating an older man?"

Bella rolls her eyes, laughing as he waggles his eyebrows at her in response. "More like ancient."

"Hey," he protests, tugging on the ends of her hair that's pulled over her right shoulder. "Be nice."

An amused smile lingers on her face. "Whatever you say, Grandpa."

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" He scolds playfully.

"No, no. Sorry," she beams. "Keep going."

"My mothers name was Elizabeth Masen; she was a very beautiful woman and confided in my Aunt Esme one day about an 'angel' that found her in the streets, who she used to sneak out to visit during the night. Upon the description my mother gave Esme of the 'angel', she knew he couldn't be human. She did some research and came across some old legends that described him as a 'cold one' otherwise known as a vampire. She warned my mother against him, but she didn't listen and soon discovered she was pregnant with the vampire's child. Pregnant with me."

Bella entwines her hands with his when his eyes take on a haunted look.

"Knowing that people would not approve because my mother was with child out of wedlock – not to mention if they found out what she was pregnant with, they wouldn't understand and would want to destroy both my mother and I."

Edward traces circles on Bella's palm and plays with her fingers. "My mother and Esme ran away to a deserted house in the middle of nowhere outside of London. Esme cared for my mother during her pregnancy by going into town alone for food and trying to keep her alive through the hard time, as it was a rapidly progressing pregnancy. Esme felt so torn about what to do. She loved me as her own niece or nephew already, but my mother was in a lot of pain. They both cared for me so much they believed I wasn't meaning to hurt my mother, even after I broke some of her bones," Edward sighs heavily and moves both his feet to the floor when Bella lifts her legs so they lay on top of his. As she scoots closer to him, he wraps his arm around her waist, glancing up at her and smiling sadly.

"She named me Edward, after her first love as a young girl. I'll spare you the graphic details, but my birth was a vicious thing. Esme was unable to save my mothers life, but as she was dying she begged my Aunt to care for me, and she reluctantly agreed. My first memory of when I was born was Esme's face and her rosemary and lavender scent as she lifted me from my mother's body. I bit her," Edward glances at Bella again, gauging her reaction.

"You bit her?" She swallows the nervous lump that's formed in her throat.

He nods his head yes, unable to speak that admission aloud. "It changed her into a vampire-" he averts his gaze from hers in shame.

"Your bite can change people into vampires?"

"Vampires have, uh... venom that forms in their salivary glands when they're hungry. I guess that's a trait I inherited."

"Ve-venom?" She stutters with wide eyes, the color draining from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern, cupping the apple of her cheek. "Are you freaked out? Is this too much?"

"No, no," she shakes her head, placing her hand on his and turning her face to press a kiss to his palm. "Please, keep going."

"Esme fled and I was left alone and abandoned in the house. Because I was half-vampire, I grew at a rapid pace. I taught myself to crawl on the first day of my life and learned to speak two weeks after my birth. I looked the age of a four-year-old after only two months after being brought into this world, and it was at that time I began looking for Esme. It wasn't that hard to find her, considering the venom from my bite caused her excruciating pain. I found her writhing and screaming and I was so scared. I sat beside her, clutching her hand in mine. When her transformation was complete, we began our new life together. She was grieving the death of her sister, so she told me wonderful things about my mother to try and cheer herself up with the happy memories she had of her, which only made me hate myself…" She scoots forward on her knees and rests her hand against his neck. Closing his eyes, he leans into her touch. "Though I believe she never intended for the knowledge to turn into self-loathing, even after everything I did to my mother, she didn't hold me responsible for her death."

"And you weren't, Edward," Bella murmurs, stroking his hair. "You were only a child. You didn't know what you were; you didn't know what your bite would do."

"You're taking all of this extremely well," he murmurs, his eyes filled with caution as he glances between hers.

She leans forward to presses a brisk kiss to his lips. "I told you; I'm stronger than you think," she says as she pulls away playfully.

He shakes his head in astonishment as he chuckles under his breath before his expression sobers and he continues his story. "Anyway, five months after Esme was turned, we were found by Carlisle. He had strange, golden eyes unlike Esme's ruby-red ones,"

"Why were Esme's eyes red?" Bella asks curiously.

"When you're changed into a vampire, your eyes are that color naturally, and..." Edward glances at her, his expression hesitant. "They stay that color when you feed from humans."

"So, Carlisle didn't feed on people?"

"He fed from animals," he explains. "Esme didn't want to be a monster so she avoided feeding. She didn't know about feeding on animals at that point, because she hadn't met Carlisle yet. She lost control one day and she hated herself for killing innocent people, but their blood was like a drug to her. She couldn't stop."

Bella nods her head in understanding, then clears the dryness from her throat. "Did you..."

"Did I feed from humans?" Edward asks rhetorically, his mouth curving up in chargrin. "I didn't need blood to survive, but that doesn't mean it didn't appeal to me. When Esme brought her victims back to our house, it awoke my bloodlust." Edward breaks his gaze with her, turning his face away in shame. "I became out of control as bad as Esme, and I turned into a monster."

Bella ghosts her fingers against his jaw, guiding his gaze back to her. "But you got it under control."

"Only because of Carlisle." Edward's eyes stray as his mind wanders into his memories. "Seeing how crazy Esme and I were with bloodlust, he helped us get a handle on it. He taught us about another way to survive, off animal blood instead of humans."

"Wow." Bella sighs, shaking her head in astonishment. "No wonder you regard him with such high respect."

"Carlisle was hesitant about me at first, because newborn child vampires are against vampire law. But I grew at a rapid pace, so he could see I wasn't frozen in my young age, which eased his mind. He stayed with us and I soon learned he and Esme were mates. I'd never seen Esme happier than the moment Carlisle came into our lives. And they treated me as their own son. They're my parents for all intents and purposes."

Bella sits in silence, playing with Edward's fingers as she mulls over everything he just told her. All the inhuman attributes that she'd ever noticed about him and his parents flashes through her mind like a film projector: the glimmer of his skin in the sun, saving her from face-planting in the River when he was four stepping-stones away from her, throwing the bowling ball too hard down the alley, the sound of his low growl when Garrett and Kate crashed her birthday party, getting her off the road from hearing that truck coming for her when she didn't hear a thing while they were at Guildford Castle, Carlisle and Esme's strange, golden eyes; their cold skin and hard bodies.

"Say something," Edward pleads, lifting her chin with his index finger. He looks at her with such hesitancy it makes her heart ache. Her eyes are wide in understanding, sparkling with unshed tears at the thought that he felt he couldn't be honest with her sooner.

He drops his hand to his lap and glances away from her. "You're repulsed by me, aren't you?"

"What?" Her brows dip in at his ridiculous question. "No, you big idiot." She laughs, shaking her head.

"The look in your eyes…"

"Is because everything I've noticed about you and your family finally makes sense to me, not because I'm repulsed by you."

He wraps his hand around her wrist when it's mid-air on it's way to his cheek. "You shouldn't stay with me."

Bella stays silent until he meets her gaze, and when he does, she narrows her eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" She challenges, quirking her brow.

He exhales a heavy breath. "Of course I don't, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Edward."

The expression on his face is pained and filled with shame. "How can you stand to look at me after everything I've told you?"

She takes his face in her hands again, giving him a stern look. "I told you, it doesn't change anything."

Holding her wrists, he attempts to remove her hands again. "You know what I am now; I have the devil inside of me."

Bella purses her lips and slides her fingers into his hair. He drops his head to her chest and hugs her close.

She presses a kiss to the top of his head. "We are each our own devil, Edward, and we make this world our hell."

"Going Wilde on me, huh?" He chuckles over her heart.

She laughs with him. "He's a wise man. But getting back to the subject…" She scratches her nails against his scalp. "That was a beautiful ending to your story."

Edward lifts his head, gazing at Bella with an intensity she's never seen from him before. He leans forward and runs his nose along her throat before pressing his lips to her skin. "It isn't the ending." He hums against her neck.

"Oh?" She whispers, swallowing the lump that's formed in her throat.

He moves his head from her neck to the front of her face to look at her again, cupping her cheeks and locking her in his gaze. "Meeting you was my ending," He declares tenderly.

Bella places her hands on top his, returning the smile as she rises on her knees. "I love you." His eyes are bright with deep-warm love, making Bella's heart flutter and spark like fourth-of-july fireworks.

"I love you too," he whispers before pressing his mouth to hers. "So fucking much, Belle." His words are soft against her lips as he wraps his arms around her waist, running his hands up and down her back while he pulls her closer. He connects his lips to hers again and she hums against them, kissing him back slowly.

With Bella's curiosity of Edward's otherworldly nature finally sated, she revels in his touch. With the truth out in the open and all the secrets out of the closet, the lingering tension evaporates from her bones. Joy beats with her heart as it dawns on her that she gets to keep this beautiful, supernatural man for the rest of her life.

Edward told Bella meeting her is his happy ending, but she knows deep down in her soul that this moment of their lives is only the beginning of their story.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Now you know what he is. To those of you who guessed correctly, well done! But can i just point out... his origin was in plain sight this whole time. In the disclaimer at the top of each chapter. HAHA! ****I've been struggling whether to write an epilogue or to carry this story on into a sequel... but i just feel like it should end here. There may or may not be Futuretakes ((knowing some of my readers *cough*Packy*cough*)) I probably will end up writing something from their future. I will keep you all posted, though.**

_**Liv: I can't even put into words how anxious I was for you to read my words. I admire you and look up to you so much it was beyond intimidating writing something for you. So I hope you enjoyed this extension of the one-shot story i did for your birthday last year, and that you didn't think it was too lame. Thank you for always being an amazing friend. I love you like a sister. I plan to meet you some time in the future and I can't wait for that day. x**_

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to everyone who took the time to leave me a review, send me beautiful messages of support and to the few who i had many lovely conversations with about my little story and how it made them feel and forever giving me encouragement. It means so, so much to me. **

**Thank you to my beautiful girl Packy for Pre Reading for me and always filling my docs with comments filled with so many emotions.**

**Thank you Natty for Beta'ing most of this story for me. It's always a fun time with you in my Docs.**

**Thank you Sarah, for taking on this story when it was already over halfway published and I needed an emergency Beta. You make my words better. I have learned so, so much from you and your advice and suggestions to make a moment more meaningful and a scene more captivating. Im beyond grateful for all of your help.**

**I have two more stories in the works. **

**Blurred Allegiance - **_Bella grows close to Edward while her boyfriend Paul is away at football camp. When school returns, she's forced to battle the guilt of her emotional disloyalty to Paul and deal with her evolving feelings for Edward. But when Paul betrays Bella, it clears her blurred allegiance and gives her the final push she needs to be with Edward._

**Summer Love - **_Bella flees L.A. to stay with her sister in Kansas City to mend her broken heart. She meets Edward, who is made up of all the ingredients to her kryptonite. Filled with fear of giving her heart away only to be hurt again, she tries to fight her attraction to him but he breaks down her defences. Will their Summer Love heal her heart, or will her trust be broken again?_

**Not sure on when their posting schedule will be, but BA will be posting first. Follow me on twitter: natalayx and my blog: natalayxfanfic .tumblr .com for updates and info!**

**Again, thank you all so much! **

**\- Nat x**


End file.
